Chat! The Musical
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Really it's just a bunch of songs that made me think of characters and scenes to put them in. Try and find the hidden lyrics, it'll be fun! Adrien is in love with Ladybug. Only with Ladybug. She owned his heart. So he didn't care that Marinette was getting close to Nathaneal. Nope. Didn't care. At all. Not Adrien. Except he was going to put an end to all this if it killed him.
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir tilted his head at the light on at the top window of the Dupain-Cheng's. It was far too late for any of them to be awake. The only reason he was, was because he couldn't stand to be in his house anymore. Exploring the city at night was more interesting than being stuck in his bedroom sulking that he didn't have a father who listened to him. He shouldn't sulk that his mother wasn't around anymore, and he shouldn't take it out on his father, but sometimes... sometimes it was unavoidable. Which is why he was here, now, watching Marinette's silhouette move around her bedroom.

This was highly unusual, so he swung over to the window to check what was happening. Despite his best friend having a crush on her best friend that resulted in the four of them constantly hanging out together, Adrien wouldn't say he was close to Marinette. Sometimes he would argue that they weren't even friends. Although it was difficult to tell who was his friend and who was just trying to get close to him because he was famous. Marinette wasn't in either category as far as he could tell. She was an enigma.  
But she was only an enigma to him. Nino always insisted she was easy to read because she always told the truth, or if she didn't, she blushed. It seemed to be only Adrien she was uncomfortable talking to. She even talked to Chat Noir, as far as he could remember. Time to test that theory.  
Chat landed on her balcony with a small clatter. The kind you would hear when your cat leaps off a counter. She barely noticed. It took her a moment to look up, and even longer to register what she was seeing.

"Chat Noir?"

This close he could see the bags under her eyes. Her hair was all out of place, and she was wearing teal pyjamas, and she could only keep one eye open.

"As far as I know, a princess needs beauty sleep. Why are you awake?" He asked.

Marinette's gazed straight through him. She scanned the skyline, searching for signs of anything out of place. Anything that might require a ladybug to sort them out.  
It would be a first, actually.  
Hawkmoth may have been a villain out to steal their miraculous, but he clearly had business hours. He would never release an akuma late at night, or early in the morning. Clearly he valued sleep. Or he thought they did, and knew there'd be no point releasing akuma to steal the miraculous of someone who isn't coming to fight them.

Chat tilted his head in confusion. He could feel her gaze pass through him like a ghost, but that wasn't what confused him. He had never seen Marinette looking so ragged. Her hair was askew, and her pyjama shirt was riding up to show off her cute belly. She had a pen mark across her cheek, accidentally joining together three freckles. There were circles under her eyes, and a vacant stare in them. Also in them was the entire night sky. All the blue of midnight, shining with moonlight stared at him. Or stared through him.

Chat gave a low gasp. It suddenly hit him that this girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. And he had grown up around models.

"Marinette?" He breathed.

Marinette tilted her head and focused on him. It was a zombie stare. One that struck concern straight to his chest. He climbed into the room slowly, unfolding himself till he was straight. Chat Noir was surprised by how wiling she was to accept the situation. She wasn't surprised or impressed or in awe of him in anyway. Chat Noir scooped her into his arms like she was nothing.

"Bedtime."

Marinette linked her arm around his neck. Her mind was running like Internet Explorer with six tabs open. By the time she realised he was carrying her, he was about to lay her on the bed.

"No," she whined.

Marinette pushed him away. She made sure to cover the spot on the bed where Tikki was sleeping. Chat Noir spotted it, and made a note to check that later.

"No?" He asked softly.

"No! I need to finish this," she yawned.

Chat stepped back to let her push past him, and hurry to her desk. The homework on the table was due in the next day. He had finished it yesterday, and thought she had too.

"This can wait until morning," he lied.

He tried to pull her away gently, but she wouldn't let him.

"I've procrastinated for too long Kitty... I need to finish now."

It wasn't procrastination. She was either baking with her parents, or fighting crime with him. Allowances would have been made if she was willing to admit she was ladybug.

"Is there anything I can say to make you sleep?"

"I have three more questions…"

He knew there was no other way to help her. He leaned against her chair, resting his chin on her shoulder. He looked down at the paper and whispered the answers into her year. Unable to fight him away, she wrote what he told her to, and yawned again.  
Chat smiled gently. She was even cuter when she was sleepy. Chat scooped her up again, and laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers back enough for her to climb in, and tucked her in afterwards.

"Night princess," he whispered.

Marinette yawned. "Good kitty..."

Marinette drifted off almost immediately. She curled herself up, around a cushion she had covered earlier. Her arm was covering it, protectively now, so he couldn't see what it was. Curious, he made plans to return tomorrow.

Curiosity was Chats worst weakness.

it was late the next night, but not as late. Marinette laid her head on the window to watch the raindrops trail down the glass panes. Tikki sat on her knee that was curled up under her chin.

"How are you doing? You look sad."

"I really want him to really want me, but I really don't know if he can do that," Marinette sighed.

The pain wouldn't break away, and it kept burning up her veins.

She added, glumly, "No matter what I say or do, the message isn't getting through. All I can hear is the sound of my breaking heart."

"I once knew a poor man rich in solitude. He was so unlucky he'd pray for a sunny day and it would rain. He never got anything good because he was scared of it slipping away," Tikki said.

Marinette turned her head to look at Tikki. "What did he do?"

"He's out there somewhere still, but he's happy now. I hear he lives in a mansion with his best friend and has all the cheese he can eat."

"Really? How?"

Tikki fluttered up to nuzzle Marinette under her chin. Softly, she said, "If it's meant to be, fate has a way to get involved."

There was a tapping at the balcony door that made Tikki leap into Marinette's shirt. As she moved she tickled Marinette making her giggle. Chat Noir gave her a strange look as she opened the door. He was dripping water that pooled on her balcony and made her smirk.

"It's cold and raining and I think it's going to storm," he said.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"Will a princess take pity on a cold cat?" he asked, hopefully.

"Is this what happens when a cool cat is too cool?"

"Please?"

Marinette watched him shiver. It made his tail vibrate slightly which made her giggle. He looked pathetic and half frozen, and she pitied him.

"Come on in."

Chat lit up as he hurried into her room, glad to be out of the rain. Marinette hurried out of the room to find him a towel, and to get Tikki out of her shirt.

"Your wings are too delicate for that, they tickle!" Marinette giggled.

Tikki's wing was a little crooked now, but no more dishevelled than the rest of her at that point. She gave an indigent huff, and vanished into Marinette's pocket. Marinette flashed Chat Noir a smile as she handed him the towel. He shivered less as he was wrapped up in the towel, using it like a blanket.

"It's a nice place you have here," he said.

Marinette sat atop her bed while he sat on the chair by her desk. Tikki slipped down her jacket sleeve and into the covers, to hide in the bedside table drawer.

"it's not much, but it's home," Marinette shrugged.

"It's great," he grinned.

"thanks. we finished redecorating last week."

"Redecorating?"

"We had to repaint the ceiling."

Damp had crept in through the roof tiles which had caused patches to pool on Marinette's celling. They had cleared it away, fixed the roof, and just finished repainting her celling. It had meant she had to take down the posters of Adrien, just in case the paint ran down the wall, which she was incredibly grateful about now.

"Well it's warm. I like that," Chat said.

Marinette glanced at his tail. He was shivering less now, so it wasn't vibrating as much.

"How did your homework go? Did you get it finished?" chat asked, curiously.

"I handed it in today," Marinette said.

"do you think it was good?"

"it was as good as I could make it."

"I'm sure you did fine. I'm an ex _purr_ t!"

Marinette groaned. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Chat Noir tutted and rolled his eyes, but kept his smile, because he noticed hers hidden behind her beautiful hair. He felt a bubble of pride in his chest. He was always happy to make a pretty girl smile. Then, out of nowhere, a huge clap of thunder sent Chat Noir flying through the air and onto the bed behind Marinette.

"CHAT!" She cried in alarm.

He stared at her, wide eyed, looking terrified. Before either could speak she heard her father's voice from downstairs.

"MARI?! ARE YOU OK?"

"YES PAPA! IT WAS THE THUNDER IT SURPRISED ME!"

"COME DOWN HERE IF YOU'RE SCARED!"

"I'M OK!"

There was a long pause as she waited to see if her father would come up and check on her. how the hell she could explain Chat Noir hiding behind her terrified on her bed, she didn't know. She didn't want to find out either. Thankfully, her father never made an appearance. She turned to look at Chat Noir.

"You're supposed to be a superhero," she said, drily.

"Superheroes can be afraid of things too," he said, softly.

He was shaking again. When the next clap of thunder came, he dove down against her bed, and pushed himself completely against her, like she'd defend him from the sound. Marinette gasped as he did. He was still cold and damp, and feeling that brush against her warm, dry lower back took her by surprise.

"you're really scared, aren't you?"

Chat Noir's voice came muffled from the pillow. "I don't like thunder."

Marinette smiled affectionately. He was terrified, and curling up against her, both things she found adorable. Marinette laid an arm across his shoulder gently, and rubbed his ear. She ran her fingers in circles through his hair until he curled up against her tighter. Chat melted into her as she curled her fingers though his hair. The feeling took away from the fear of the sound, since it drew his attention away. He felt safer beside Marinette. Warmer too. His shivering eased.

Before too long he was dozing on Marinette's bed, snoring quiet snores that sounded like purring.

Tikki giggled. "I think you have a new pet kitty."

Marinette laughed too, but she was thinking about what Tikki had said earlier. If it's meant to be, fate has a way to get involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien avoided Marinette a little at school. He had woken up with her laying on his chest, sleeping, and it had made him so happy that he was worried. Worried he was developing a crush on her. he couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't. he was in love with Ladybug. She held his heart. He couldn't let himself fall for Marinette, in case he lead her on. It would kill him to hurt her, but if it came to her or ladybug, his spotted lady always beat a princess.

"Adrien!"

Adrien bit his lip before he turned to look at her, with a queasy smile.

"Marinette, good morning."

They spun a circle again, with the same old early morning small talk before school. She was stammering less than normal, but she still couldn't look him in the eye. Adrien gulped. When she did stammer, it made him want to smile. She may not have been his lady, but she was adorable.

"Autumn's coming early," she said, nervously.

Adrien glanced at the treetops. They were yellow. No – orange. No- red – brown – what? The colours were blending into one another at an unnatural rate. Adrien frowned. An aukma…

"I – um – I should go," she stammered.

"oh, sure, of course. i have to… go talk to a teacher, I might be late to first lesson," Adrien warned.

Marinette tilted her head in concern. "why?"

"I just…"

"are you ok?"

"yeah but, it's just, that I, um…"

"Adrien," she laid a hand on his arm reassuringly. "you can talk to me."

Adrien felt his heart tug as she gazed at him with those huge blue eyes. he couldn't allow himself to love her. he couldn't hurt her. it wasn't fair.

"If you're going just go!" Adrien huffed.

Marinette realised back in surprise. "go?"

"go?" Alya repeated.

Adrien glanced at the leaves as they fell away again. He raised his voice urgently at Marinette. "GO!"

Marinette felt her heart sink slowly like a stone in a lonely well. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. not in front of him. Alya was scowling.

"hey Adrien, that's not nice!"

Adrien's eyes widened as he saw tears sting Marinette's eyes. he hadn't meant to be harsh, but he had to run. Paris needed chat noir.

"I – I'm sorry," he stammered.

He turned away and ran in the other direction. Alya stepped forwards to shout after him. "YEAH! RUN AWAY! JUST LIKE A CHILD!"

Behind her, Marinette edged away. She gasped as she watched a tree drop all of its leaves at the same time. A broken heart could wait. She had to be ladybug. Without a word to Alya, Marinette ran off in the other direction to find somewhere to hide.

Ladybug watched a toddler running into her father's arms as their newly akumatized villain – Brother Nature – raised bushes from the cracks in the pavement, into a labyrinth. This toddler was just another life, another mind, another body to grow old, just like hers.

"what are you thinking?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug snapped out of her thoughts to find him so close his tail curled around her legs. "huh?"

"you're searching for what to use the lucky charm with, right?" he asked.

He'd seen her intense stare at the crowd, and assumed she was searching for something more than answers. She would have lied to reassure him if she'd been in the mood.

"No Chat, I'm wondering if there's any point to this?" ladybug sighed.

Chat Noir frowned. "what?"

"Akumas are caused when another love goes to waste, and another light will be lost if they win. It doesn't matter how many children cry, or if anyone ever dies, there will always be another akuma,"

She complained.

Ladybug pulled away from him, and realised he had had his arm around her waist all that time. Without her beside him he felt a chill in the air.

"But there will always be us too, right? Ready to fight? As long as the birds still sing? Right ladybug?"

There was a kind of desperate hope in Chat Noir's tone that made her realise that he was worried about her. or about not being able to defeat Brother Nature without her. she hoped it was the first one, but she couldn't be sure.

She forced a smile to try and reassure him. "yeah. We'll always be there to fight. C'mon, let's go!"

Marinette's head was not in the game. They could have finished this akuma earlier if she hadn't been so busy wondering how much energy she wasted, how much time she spent away from her friends, how much of her life she wasted battling akuma after akuma. Where did the butterflies go? Back to Hawkmoth? Ready to be changed into akumas again? What was the point if Hawkmoth was still out there turning people into his puppets at whim?

Once the akuma was cured and the butterfly fluttered away, Chat Noir stepped to Marinette's side.

"Where's your head my lady? You're not yourself."

His voice was soft and calm. Ladybug bowed her head.

"I… I gotta go…"

"but ladybug-"

"I'll see you around Chat Noir," she turned away.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

Ladybug sighed. "I don't have long."

Chat Noir grabbed her by each arm and turned her to look into his deep green eyes. he spoke absolutely clearly and calmly, and said, seriously, "Ladybug you are brave and smart and beautiful. Paris needs you. I need you. You're stronger than you think. Please don't doubt yourself, ok?"

Ladybug dipped her head. Tikki beeped in her ear, warning her to start running.

"I gotta go," she said, softer.

"remember that my lady. Please," chat repeated.

She was already swinging away from him. Ladybug hid in the girl's toilets to change back into Marinette. Tikki fell into her hand, and Marinette hid her away in her breast pocket. she strode back out into the school, having forgotten the interaction with Adrien, and searching urgently for food. The first place she went was back to class. She'd missed enough to get a seething look from the teacher, but not enough to be told off.

Alya opened her mouth to ask if she was ok, but Marinette leaned over the table to whisper to Nino.

"Nino have you got food?"

He didn't move other than to lean back, so the teacher didn't think he was talking. No matter how obviously he was, given that Marinette was leaning out of her seat so blatantly.

"what kind?" Nino asked.

"something sweet, I missed breakfast," she whispered.

Nino's hand dipped into his back and drew out a honey and apple breakfast bar. She grabbed it gratefully and hissed a thank you. Nino smirked. he did like making his friends happy.

Marinette snapped off half of the bar and slipped it into her pocket. The other half she ate herself. She felt Alya nudge her with the entire side of her body.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

Marinette was going to ask her what she meant when it all came crashing back down on her like a ton of bricks.

"I was." She muttered.

Adrien came in two minutes later and Marinette dropped her head onto the desk. Adrien wrinkled his nose and bowed his head. He sat beside Nino, and sighed. Nino glanced over as Adrien's shoulders sagged. His hand dipped into his bag and he nudged Adrien.

"Power bar?" Nino offered.

Adrien smiled sadly, and took it from Nino. Nino nudged him again, until he smiled properly. Adrien was a model his fake smile looked genuine. Nino was yet to tell the difference. Once Adrien flashed the fake smile, Nino puffed his chest out, delighted to have made two of his friends smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had hoped that she might see Chat Noir again that night. Chat may have been an idiot but she liked spending time with him as Marinette rather than Ladybug. He wasn't flirting as much when she was Marinette. That made the flirting as Ladybug a little more special. Unfortunately, she was on patrol. As soon as she finished cleaning the kitchen with her father, Ladybug dove off the balcony, and swung over to the next rooftop, ready to fight any little crime she could come across.  
The awkwardness of class with Adrien had burned through her all day. Lunch with Alya hadn't helped. Neither could think of anything to say to the other. Alone, as Ladybug, she found herself thinking of Chat Noir again. All night long she wondered who he was, and what kind of person he was outside of uniform.  
Then she came home, and leapt through the balcony door into her bedroom. Tikki flew from her earrings and landed on the bed, upside down. She giggled as Marinette gasped.

"That was fun," Tikki's midnight blue eyes gleamed happily.

Marinette sighed in relief to see Tikki was alright. "Are you alright? Sleepy? Hungry?"

Tikki yawned. It was a bit like a sleepy puppy when Tikki yawned. First her eyes closed and she wrinkled her nose, then her arms moved to cover her mouth, but kept stretching till they were high above her head. Then her arms fell and her mouth closed and she blinked tiredly. Marinette's chest warmed to see it.

"Lie down Tikki. No one is coming to bother us, you can sleep right there," Marinette promised.

Tikki nodded. She fell down into the cushion and curled up to sleep. Marinette wandered over to her desk to lay her jacket on the back of her desk chair. A piece of paper rustled as she moved past it. She tilted her head at the sprawled writing. It wasn't hers.

 _Hey Princess_

 _I don't know where you are but I hope it's fun. I was hoping you'd cheer me up, but you're not here, so I took a cookie. I'll compensate you tomorrow._

 _Hugs, kisses, and sweet dreams_

 _Chat Noir_

He gave a flourish of the pen under his name and drew a paw print beside it. Marinette smiled to herself. So he had tried to visit. He must have been someone she knew.

Marinette peered around the playground the next day, trying to see any kind of habit or gesture that she had only ever seen Chat do. She was so invested in this, that she leapt out of her skin when Nathanael laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah!" Nathanael leapt back in alarm, "sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't! Its ok. How can I help you?" Marinette asked with forced smile.

"Oh, um, well, I actually wanted to ask you that. Are you doing ok?"

"Me?"

"I saw what happened with Adrien. Are you doing ok?"

"Oh. That."

Marinette bowed her head again. She liked Nathanael, but she didn't really feel like talking about it to Alya let alone Nathanael. Nathanael clearly understood this because he just sat beside her.

"We don't have to talk, but you should know I care about you. I hope you are ok," he said.

Marinette smiled softly. "I'm ok. Hey, do you want this?"

Nino, in a similar plan to Nathanael, had come over a few minutes ago and laid four breakfast bars on the desk in front of her. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, or that it hadn't made her smile at the time, but who needs four breakfast bars?

"Thanks."

Nathanael took it, and slipped it into his pocket. He wasn't about to tell her that he didn't like honey. Alya was on the hunt for Adrien. He was nowhere to be seen yet, and she was not happy about it. Since she was busy hunting Adrien down, she left Nathanael and Marinette alone.

"The thing is," Marinette said finally, "I was just trying to help. He was telling me about having to go see the head teacher. I was trying to see if he was ok."

Marinette bit into a breakfast bar glumly. Nathanael nodded along, only half listening to her. The rest of him was busy thinking about how beautiful she was. She really was gorgeous. Even with those little flakes of oat on her chin she was pretty. So pretty she made his knees weak. Slowly, he reached up, and brushed the oats from her chin. She blushed slightly as she watched them settle on the bench between them.

"Oh. Thanks," she smiled awkwardly.

Nathanael was suddenly struck by how unfair this situation was. How could see, an angel so beautiful, only have eyes for someone who couldn't see how awesome she was? Adrien already had everything. The money, the looks, the career! Nathanael was just a struggling artist. How could he compete with that?

"Nath? Are _you_ ok?"

Even when she worried she was cute. He scowled and stared at the ground, too frustrated to explain himself.

"Fine."

"We should get going or we'll be late," she said.

She stood up and held a hand out to him. Nathanael gave her a love-sick smile. That smile of hers twisted his stomach. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. Adrien tilted his head from the other side of the playground, confused and a little jealous. Why was she holding Nathanael's hand? She loved him, didn't she? She should be holding his hand. Right?

"Looks like this cat has competition. Interesting!" Plagg purred.

"She's just a friend," Adrien muttered through gritted teeth.

"Really? To you or him?"

"Both."

"She's never held your hand."

"Shut up Plagg."

Marinette stood right in front of him without a reason. Adrien watched her in fascination. He tried to read her mind, but he just couldn't. And he couldn't find the words to ask her. He couldn't ask her what he'd done wrong, or why he had to wait so long to be alone with her again, he couldn't even find a way to say hello.

"Mari?"

"Yeah Nath?"

"Can I sit here?"

Adrien felt his chest burn with jealously as she shuffled up to let him sit beside her. Nathanael sat down. Beside her. Pressing against her. He linked his arm around her neck. Adrien clenched his jaw. He had no idea why. Adrien didn't love Marinette. He loved Ladybug. Always did always would.

Marinette was a friend.  
Just a friend.  
He should have been happy Marinette was happy.

So why was he so damn jealous of Nathanael?!

Marinette peeled Nathanael's arm off of her, and shuffled up to put some distance between them. Nathanael looked disappointed, but smiled. He was delighted to be sitting by her side anyway. However, Adrien grinned a dark smirk of joy to see Nathanael so coolly rejected.

Nathanael leaned over to whisper something to her, which made her giggle. That voice was echoed in his mind. knowing he could make her laugh was something that lit up his day. when he dropped a pencil on the floor, they both bent down to get it, and bumped heads. Marinette reeled back, rubbing her head with her hand. Adrien leaned over the desk as Nathanael shot up with a gasp.

"Marinette are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Mari! Are you ok?!"

Nathanael was a lot more worried than Adrien, but the hand on her shoulder made her smile sheepishly at Adrien. He grinned back. Points to Adrien. Then he saw her reach over and pat Nathanael reassuringly. She was looking at him in a different way. Adrien scowled. Even before she fully turned her head away he could see her smile. Tell-tale signs that he was on her mind. At least they used to be.

"interesting," Plagg said, peeping through Adrien's chest pockets flap like eyes from underneath a rock. " _Very interesting_."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

Nathanael reeled back in alarm. Rose was dressed all in pink with a flower crown of little pink flowers woven through her blonde hair, and she looked like an angel. A perfectly innocent angel. Who would continue to dig into him to tear out his heart and search for clues to who this person is. And Juleka beside her, dressed all in black and purple, with the darker purple hair, sure she LOOKED dangerous, but she was NOTHING compared to Rose. When Rose wanted something, she didn't stop until she got it. whether it was grades, a prince, or – heaven help him – Nathanael's crushes name.

"you don't know her! She's the girl that no one ever knows."

Rose's shoulders sagged in utter disappointment, and Juleka gave him a suspicious look.

"Then how'd you know she likes you?"

"I don't that's the problem!" Nathanael complained. "She's just waiting for that one person to take her hand and shake her up… I bet I could."

"Give it a try. You don't know maybe she likes you too," Juleka suggested.

"I don't think so. I mean I hope so. I wish I was always on her mind, 'Cause she's on mine like all day! ALL the time," Nathanael sighed.

"then how do you know she doesn't like you?" rose asked.

"she's always making goo-goo eyes at Adrien," Nathanael wrinkled his nose and spat in disgust, "Adrien."

"ah!" Juleka said as she instantly realised who he meant. Rose looked up at her hopefully. Juleka, recognising the look, said, "Marinette."

Rose made that sound that everyone makes as the final piece clicks into place. "ah-h-h of course."

Nathanael reeled back in alarm. He should never have mentioned Adrien. He instantly expected ridicule, and winced, knowing it would shatter him. instead, Rose and Juleka looked thoughtful.

"what would you tell her if you could? If there was nothing to stop you? No repercussions to face," Juleka asked.

Nathanael's pain turned to confusion. They weren't going to ridicule him? they weren't going to tell him not to be stupid? That she would never love someone like him? a small smile curved the corners of his mouth. he knew there was a reason he'd come to them. aside from how awesome their relationship was, I mean. That one was obvious. But being friendly and supportive was not was he had been expecting.

Oblivious to his inner turmoil, Rose insisted, "well? What would you say?"

"that I like her. really like her," Nathanael shrugged.

Rose groaned and Juleka rolled her eyes.

"swoon."

"you're not being helpful!" he complained.

"Do you know what I said when they asked me that question about Rose?"

"what?"

"I said that she is everything I'm not. I'm darkness and she's light. I'm the night and she's the day. I'm the moon, and she's the sun. I can't shine without her. when she's with me, I can shine brighter than anything else, and my world is so much more beautiful with her in it that it makes me smile. I cannot be beautiful without her."

Rose gasped softly, and reached for her hand. She laid herself against Juleka 's arm, affectionately curling against her, like a truly happy rabbit. Juleka smiled at her, with a soft laugh.

"we've been dating for a year, you have to stop reacting like that!"

"I will when you stop saying things that make me fall deeper in love with you!"

Juleka grinned at rose and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. Nathanael watched how they interacted and heaved a sigh. It was envy. He wanted someone to love him like that.

"If she were here… I'd tell her that it didn't matter that she liked Adrien right now, because Adrien couldn't love her like I do. and if it comes to a fight I'm never going down or giving up because I'd never leave her… because I love her."

There was a small pause as Nathanael stared down at the table. He was an artist. He was used to putting his emotions on display. But admitting them, claiming them as his own, that was harder. The pause, no matter how tiny, was enough to make him panic.

" _AWWW_!"

"the moon honey. I called you what makes the moon beautiful!"

Juleka looked offended that Rose had her hands cupped over her heart, like love-sick doll at his words rather than hers. They weren't even about her!

"what do you guys think I should do?" Nathanael asked, desperately.

Juleka glanced up at the clock on the school building. She stood up with a shrug. "whatever you decide, do it soon. We've got class now."

"yay!" Rose grinned.

She liked class. Or, specifically, she liked sitting at the back of class, holding hands with Juleka, and messing around out of sight of the teacher instead of fully paying attention, so Juleka would have to come over to her house later to study. Juleka knew Rose did it deliberately, but she went along with it anyway. how could she not? Rose was an angel. No one could resist that pout.

Nathanael hurried towards Marinette as he spotted her heading into class. "Mari-"

"Marinette!"

Adrien's voice was louder than Nathanael's. It was stronger too. Strong enough to silence Nathanael. Marinette turned to face Adrien, and found herself pinned between him and the wall.

"He-e-y Adrien," she stammered.

Already her cheeks were turning pink. Nathanael could see that from way over here. Adrien stretched his hand up to scratch the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

"Um, hey Marinette. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I wasn't in the best mood yesterday and... well I didn't mean to be rude."

"Oh its ok. Its fine, totally fine," Marinette brushed the air like it was nothing.

"So can I sit next to you? To help you with your work. It'll show you I really am sorry," Adrien asked hopefully.

Nathanael clenched his fist so tightly he dug his nails into the base of his palm.

"I'd love to-" Marinette began.

Adrien grinned. "Great!"

Nathanael felt his cheeks flush hot with jealousy. Much to his delight, Alya shoved him back out of the way.

"She'd love to, but she's sitting with me. She already abandoned me for Nathanael today," Alya linked her arm through Marinette's stubbornly. "I won't be abandoned twice."

Nathanael smirked. He couldn't sit next to the girl he liked, but at least Adrien couldn't either. Don't be fooled into thinking Alya was being serious. She didn't mind being abandoned for Nathaniel. She was glad he was being included rather than sitting at the back of the room, drawing. Not that she didn't think he was a good artist, he was. She was always trying to tell him that. No this was nothing to do with Nathanael. She was, in fact, still annoyed at Adrien for being rude to Marinette. Apology or not he had hurt her best friend and she could hold a grudge.

Good Lord could she hold a grudge.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette rolled the euro back and forth in her hand. It had been left on the counter with a post-it note attached. On the post-it note was a drawing of a black paw print. Her parents hadn't noticed an extra cookie go missing yet.

The little bell above the door caught her attention.

"Oh! I didn't think you'd be working today," Nathanael said sheepishly.

He was a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought about running into her in her bakery. It made his cheeks turn pink. He really should have thought about that. Now she was going to think he was stupid.

"Anything for a little extra pocket money," Marinette joked.

She dropped the euro into the till and turned to give him her full attention.

"Anything I can do for you?"

Nathanael smiled at her, warmly, as she grinned back at him. she didn't think he was stupid. She never would. She leaned on the counter so she was closer to him, which made him blush again. Nathanael wondered if she knew how beautiful she was.

Across the road, Adrien stared at the red head through the glass window.

Oh God it hurt. The moment that he saw her with someone else it hurt. The one she belonged to. Or the one he thought she did. Not that she belonged to anyone. Adrien felt his heart withering to see them. He never thought he'd drown in his own heart, and yet here he was. The only thing he could think to do was throw the door open and barge in.

"Marinette!"

She glanced over, but didn't come running over like he expected her to. She stayed with Nathanael instead. Adrien tried to think of something to say in front of Nathanael. He wanted to say something he never had, but he never learned to speak from the heart. Apart from when he was complaining to Plagg later. ("She hates me. She will always hate me. No matter what I say. There is no mistaking it. The love is gone.")

Nathanael finished paying, keeping his head down as he blushed red when their hands touched. He hurried out past Adrien without a word. Adrien leaned dramatically on the counter to flash her a smile. Marinette smiled back, but it was tired. She was growing exhausted running around in circles with him, especially since Nathanael had joined the picture. It didn't help that she'd been awake most of the night staring at the window in the vague hope her kitty would come to visit.

"Marinette how are you?"

"Hello Adrien, I'm -"

"I'm fine too, how's Nathanael?"

Marinette frowned. He was staring at her so desperate for information the he almost looked like an angry cat.

"Adrien? are you ok?" She asked slowly.

"That's nice, when did you start getting so close?"

"You aren't listening..."

"Do you hate me?"

"You've lost me?"

Oh wow. He had lost her? The love really was gone. He frowned and dipped his head.

"I'll see you later."

Adrien hurried away leaving her to look bewildered.

Tikki shrugged. "Boys. They never made any sense to me."

Adrien didn't stop walking until he was completely on his own. Plagg peeped out to watch the journey. He enjoyed seeing the scenery pass by. Even while Adrien started looking back to the good he and Marinette had once had. Even though he hadn't wanted or even welcomed it, he was hurt to be denied it.

"Ladybug has my heart. Marinette can't. She's never gonna hold my heart and now she knows that she doesn't want to know me. But I can still be her friend!" He complained.

"Then why do you feel so lonely?" Plagg asked.

"Because I never thought that she could be so cold... I never meant to hurt her... I... I... I..."

Adrien stammered. He was lost for words and couldn't explain because he didn't understand.

"You weren't thinking about Marinette as a person because she was just another adoring fan, except your fans aren't people, just people who love you. But when she came up and said she doesn't love you anymore you got rejected by the one kind of person who never let you down. Fans. But none of that matters because you are not listening to me. I'll be in the kitchen."

Plagg was completely right. In both aspects. Adrien was not listening. He was too busy worrying about what would happen if he was rejected by all his fans.  
What if all the love was gone?  
He needed Marinette to like him again. Maybe not romantically, but she had to like him enough to love him platonically at least. Otherwise all the love would be gone. Then what could he do?

Plagg watched from the window as Adrien wandered forward and back, trampling a trail in the grass of his garden. It was dark out. He muttered about how she was gone and he'd never know the truth about why. He was rambling while he wandered back and forth.

"But I'm glad she's my friend. I hope our story doesn't end. But I feel so weak around her now... I don't understand why. Why do I want to cry? She could have anyone... Nino even liked her for a while... why did she fall for Nathanael? Why not me?!"

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why not me?"

He stared around the garden like he could see fairies dancing around him. Why ask the air when he could ask her?

"Plagg!" He yelled.

Plagg sighed. It was late. He was tired. He didn't want to go all the way back to the bakery to watch his idiot master get jealous and angry all over again, under a different name.

"PLAGG!"

Plagg groaned. Sometimes being a kwami sucked.

Tikki picked up a pencil sharper. She picked up Marinette's freshly broken pencil and started sharpening it. Marinette just grabbed a new one from the pot and kept drawing. She was sketching up a sign for a new display case for the bakery. Her father had asked her to. Marinette didn't bother trying to remind him that she was a fashion designer, not a graphics designer, since she'd made that argument before and he had worn her down then. Now would be no different.

"Maybe make the macaroon purple," Tikki suggested.

"Purple?" Marinette asked.

"Purple is pretty."

"Alright. Purple it is."

Tikki grinned as Marinette wrote a pale note to colour the macaroon purple. It was a little thing. Something basically no one would notice. Yet it was something Tikki had had input on. Some sign of Tikki's influence on Marinette outside of Ladybug. No matter how small, they mattered, because there wasn't enough. Tikki savoured each and every one like precious gems.

"Hawkmoth has to be somewhere high up, right?" Marinette asked.

"Sure, to look over the city," Tikki nodded.

"And quiet so no one will disturb him," Marinette continued.

"Yep," Tikki agreed.

"then we can rule out low buildings and the Eiffel tower..." Marinette said, thoughtfully.

Tikki raised an eyebrow. _The Eiffel tower? Really? That was a chance in your head?_ Tikki rolled her eyes. Marinette really didn't use her common sense enough.

"Do you really think you can find Hawkmoth without talking to Chat Noir?" Tikki asked.

"No, but we have to try. And do you see him around?" Marinette challenged.

"Yes."

Marinette frowned at Tikki. Tikki gestured towards the window. A large, cat like shape was heading towards their balcony. Marinette gasped. She glanced around for any signs of what she'd been working on, but she hadn't written anything down. Tikki hid behind the Ladybug doll on the shelf, and watched, curiously, as Chat strode in through the window.

"Good morning Princess!" He grinned.

"It's night time Chat," she stated.

"It's always sunny when I see you," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back.

Marinette pulled her hand away sharply. "What?"

"You are my sunshine," Chat said. His eyes lit up as he had an idea. "My only-"

"Please don't start singing," Marinette interrupted desperately.

"Please don't!" Plagg begged from inside the ring.

"Spoil sport."

Chat strode deeper into the room and took a seat on her desk chair, folding his legs up under him, and stared at her, patiently waiting to be asked why he was here. Marinette, however, kept glancing towards the shelf, worrying about how well hidden Tikki was. Chat frowned. He turned his head, and spotted the Evillustrator doll on her shelf. His shoulders sagged.

"That's when we met."

"Excuse me?"

Chat gestured to the doll. "When the Evillustrator wanted to take you on a date. Remember?"

"Vividly."

Chat Noir turned to flash her a smile, but his face fell when he saw the small smile she was trying to hide from him.

"He tried to drown us," chat reminded her, pointedly.

"Yes, he did," she nodded.

The smile was not about the Evillustrator. She was trying not to giggle at Tikki hiding behind Ladybug. She was edging away from the dolls like she was in mission impossible.

"You stole a cookie," Marinette declared suddenly.

Chat Noir raised a hand to his chest to feign offence. "Stole?! No, I paid you back!"

Marinette giggled. This time, it was at how ridiculous he looked, with the fake offence written all over him. Chat couldn't help but crack a smile when she giggled. She sounded like a bell.

"Why are you here?" She asked suddenly.

"Maybe you and I can help each other out," he said. "I have a problem and only you can help me."

"Yay for me."

Marinette wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. She really did like Chat Noir, even if he did fancy himself a little too much, but she'd much rather continue discussing how to find Hawkmoth with Tikki.

"I know a girl from a lonely street. Cold as ice cream and still as sweet. I need your help to help her," Chat explained.

Marinette tilted her head. "To help her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She's my sundae girl. I need to understand why she wants some random guy when she could have my friend," Chat shrugged.

He leaned back in his seat, and noticed a ball of yarn in the corner. He had to drag his eyes away from it, but he was keenly aware of its presence for the rest of the visit.

"Your friend?" Marinette repeated.

"My friend," he nodded in confirmation.

"This _friend_ of yours-"

"It's not me. I only have eyes for one lady, princess, and she is everything. My only sunshine. She makes me happy, when skies are-"

"Yeah I got it." She cut him off like a knife.

From inside the ring, Plagg scowled. "I thought I said no singing?"

"So will you help me?" Chat asked.

Marinette wrinkled her nose. "I told Rose I'd help her with her science project, but I suppose it can wait half an hour."

"Nice try but it's the middle of the night. You have nowhere to be," his eyes twinkled.

Dammit.

"I have sleep to be. In. Sleep to have. I have to sleep," Marinette had started confidently, but it had gotten away from her.

Chat Noir tried to fight the smile that curled at the corners of his lips. He liked this side of her. The feisty, confident side. But when she stumbled over her words she was the Marinette he knew and love- um, admired.  
Because he didn't love Marinette.  
He couldn't.  
His heart belonged to Ladybug.

"He does what he can, my friend," he explained, "and he tries his hardest. But this girl won't talk to him and he hasn't slept since they last did. I don't know what he's doing wrong."

"Does she love him?" Marinette asked.

"Uh-huh. At least she used to. What if she's fallen out of love? Can people fall out of love?"

That's what scared him the most. If people can fall out of love, then falling in love was fleeting and more precious, and even more important. So what if more of his fans stopped loving him? He needed them. All of them. They were the only love he had always had. He didn't think it could be conditional.

"There's only so much he can take, what if he gives up hope?" He insisted.

"No good comes from giving up hope. But no bad comes from accepting you can't do anything more," Marinette explained gently.

Well this wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"What?"

"No more waiting, no more aching-"

"No more fighting or trying to keep something he loves?"

How could she suggest giving up?! He had barely even started!

"Maybe there's nothing more to say. No more ace to play. It's her power he's chasing and if she doesn't love him its him that will hurt."

"But he needs her!"

Marinette sighed and shook her head. No one needs crushes. The whole damn reason they're called crushes is because they crush you. Slowly sometimes, and harder other times, but eventually, they crush you apart.

"I knew a girl who loved someone who didn't love her back. She pined for him for so long that whenever she thought she got away, he'd flash a smile and she'd melt right back into his arms. He didn't even know she was alive. It hurt her more each day and he didn't even know."

Chat Noir looked horrified. "That's... terrible..."

Marinette panicked at the idea that she'd just told Chat her biggest (and most blatant) secret. So she made up a lie to throw him off her tail.

"Yeah well Nino needs to open his eyes and see Alya loves him."

Chat Noir frowned. Alya loved Nino that badly? I mean, yeah, Nino loved her back, but Adrien never saw any signs that she was that desperate to date him. Maybe he was oblivious to other people's pain. Like chole.  
OH GOD WAS HE LIKE CHOLE?!

"What can I do princess?"

He was no longer talking about making her love him, but he couldn't let her know he was terrified of being like a girl in her class. That would give the game away about who he was. Surely it would.

Marinette leaned forward and laid a hand on his shoulder gently. "Someone wise beyond her looks once told me that if its meant to be, fate has a way of getting involved. All you can do is support your friend, and hope fate works everything out soon."

Chat frowned still. "That's it? Sit back and hope?"

"It's better than climbing through a girl's window at twenty past midnight to ask her to help a stranger find love," Marinette teased.

Chat Noir's ears twitched and he had to look away sheepishly. "Touché."

Chat wished her a good night and left her to sleep, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was wrong. Fate wouldn't come into this. Not without someone shaking things up.


	6. Chapter 6

Alya was sitting on the floor, using her knee as a tripod as she tried to test the new camera app on her phone to film leaves twirling through the air. Marinette threw herself over Alya's shoulders, dramatically draping herself around her like a scarf. Alya chuckled affectionately and lifted her arms to hug her back.

"Girl what's wrong now?" Alya laughed.

"you're my best friend and girl I need a hug!" Marinette complained.

"Why?"

"My heart stops without him because something about him makes me feel alive."

Marinette peeled away from Alya and collapsed on the grass by her legs. She rolled on her back and laid at Alya's side dramatically. Laughing, Alya took a pen from behind her ear and poked Marinette with the end.

"You ok?"

Marinette raised her hands up and gestured up to the heavens, hopelessly. "I'm love with the sky... but that's clearly not a lot to crow about..."

"O... kay? Anything more down to earth that I can help you with?"

"I wish there wasn't. I wish I could love the sky and the sky would love me back. I wish-"

"GIRL JUST TELL ME!"

Marinette rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow.

"I want to ask Adrien to next month's dance."

Alya scoffed and leaned back, stretching her arms out behind her.

"Then do it."

"But all the girls are asking him to next month's dance, I'm scared he'll forget me. I'm not very memorable," Marinette whined.

"you're a very memorable person. I love you," Alya argued.

Marinette smirked affectionately. "Thanks, but you're not him."

"Yeah, and just image how jealous those girls will all be when he picks you," Alya grinned.

Marinette sighed. "I think I shouldn't ask him. I should ask someone else."

Alya wanted to yell no and shake her friend out of this idea, but she didn't. This was a choice Marinette would have to made alone. All Alya could do was support it.

"Who are you thinking about? Nath?" She asked.

But Marinette was not thinking of anyone from their class. Or, that she knew of, their school. She bowed her head with a sigh.

"He's got hair like honey, and I fell for that like a ladybug."

"If he reached for your hand-"

"I couldn't breathe!"

If she couldn't breath when holding his hand, then talking, staying upright, dancing, none of it would be possible. Alya had to try and help make more intimate things tolerable.

"Alright, new plan, let's go out tonight. All of us. You, me, Adrien, Nino, Rose and Juleka!" Alya declared.

Marinette frowned. So the boy talk was over?

"Um..."

"We'll go on a boat trip. Nothing more romantic than a boat trip, and you'll be surrounded by couples. He'll have to fall for you."

Marinette looked dubious but Alya tapped her nose with her pen, and then laid back and raised her phone to film clouds. She linked her legs over Marinette's, making her roll onto her front. Marinette laid her arms under her chin and laid down to nap. All those late nights hoping to see Chat Noir had made her lose sleep. She was exhausted now. Alya had noticed. She found sleepy Marinette adorable, but knew she'd be useless on their trip tonight if she couldn't stay away. Alya let her sleep, keeping her close with her legs. While Marinette napped, Alya texted the whole group in a mass message.

They were coming out tonight or else! (Winkey face. Winkey faces always make threats less threatening)

Marinette readjusted her skirt for the sixth time. It was a sailor's skirt with a blue and white striped shirt and two clips in her hair with little plastic ladybugs mounted on them. Alya swiped at her hand as it moved up to tug at her hair again.

"Stop it! You look beautiful, you always do, now quit tampering!" She huffed.

Marinette's hands whipped behind her back, and she held onto her wrist tightly so she wouldn't try to fix her hair again.

Alya beamed as she spotted a familiar pink figure.

"Heya rose! Juleka - Nathanael?!"

Marinette gasped and looked up. Nathanael shoved his hands in his pocket and smiled, awkwardly.

"I invited him is it ok?" Rose asked.

Alya glanced at Marinette.

Marinette grinned. "Sure! The more the merrier!"

Nathanael grinned at her, feeling his ears turn pick already. His face fell as he noticed how uncomfortable she looked. Her navy-blue socks were pulled up to her knees, and her sky blue and white sleeves were down her arms, and even so her lips were turning blue. They got worse as Adrien and Nino arrived.

Nathanael cleared his throat nervously, and said, softly, "Mari?"

She turned her head and forced a grin. "Yes?"

"Are- are you ok? You look down..."

Alya glanced back as Adrien stared at Marinette.

"I'm just a little cold," Marinette tugged at her sleeves nervously.

Alya snapped, "Didn't I tell you to bring a jacket?!"

"I was in a rush!" Marinette whined.

Alya tutted. Marinette bowed her head anxiously. At the same time Adrien and Nathanael began peeling off layers.

"Here have my coat-"

"You can have my jumper-"

Marinette stepped back in alarm as a coat and a jumper were thrust into her face at the same time. Adrien and Nathanael locked eyes like stags locked horns. Nathanael, being the meeker one, was alarmed by this, but still held his gaze stubbornly. This took Adrien by surprise. Maybe he was willing to fight. Adrien had not expected that.

Nathanael cleared his throat, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "My coat will be warmer cause its longer."

"But my jumper is 100% woollen so it will be warmer," Adrien countered.

"Boys-" Alya began.

"But my jumper-"

"Marinette my coat is-"

"BOYS!" Alya snapped.

Silence fell out of surprise at how loud she could be. Alya pushed her glasses further up her nose and closed her eyes as she did. Nino glanced over at Rose. They had been friends so long that they could read each other with one look. She could tell he was very impressed and a little scared of Alya now. That made Rose giggle.

Alya cleared her throat. "This is far from the first time she's come out without her jacket. I always carry a spare for her, just in case."

She dug her hand into her bag to pull out a jacket from the very bottom. She held it out to Marinette who beamed in relief.

"Alya you're the best!"

"I love you too."

Marinette, Adrien and Nathanael pulled on their extra layers. Adrien and Nathanael eyed each other up all the while. The jacket Alya had brought was a navy hoodie with sleeves too long for her and white strings hanging from her hood. It fit with the rest of her outfit, and it was warm. Marinette beamed. Alya thought of everything.

"Who's driving?" Nino asked, eagerly.

"It's my uncles boat Nino, don't touch a thing in the bridge," Alya warned.

"Then who's sailing?" Nino asked, disheartened.

"No one. We're staying moored in the harbour, but look around you! There's worse places to be moored," Alya said.

As their friends glanced around, they had to agree. The sun was about to dip behind the skyline filling the sky with gold and orange. The same fire spilled out into the river beneath them. Paris was beginning to light up like stars before the sky could outdo them.

"Alright, all aboard!" She declared.

They whooped, excitedly, and Nino grabbed Alya's waist to form a conga line, so they curved their way onto the boat together, laughing. The laughter didn't last as long as Marinette would have liked. It was barely five minutes later that Nathanael and Adrien were arguing in hushed tones about what music should have been put on for them to dance to.  
The boys were on the lower deck, next to the CD player. The girls - and Nino - were upstairs on the higher deck. Around the edge of the boat, above their heads, a string of multicoloured fairy lights lit up the deck as they cleared away the portable chairs.

"Something fast!" Nathanael insisted.

"Something slow!" Adrien argued.

"Something slow comes later when everyone's tired so the single people can stop dancing!"

"Look around you Nathanael! You, me and Mari are the only three singles, we can dance all night!"

"BOYS!" Alya snapped again, "Put on the mixtape third from the top and step away from the CD player!"

Reluctantly they obeyed. The first song that came on was a pop song. Something bubbly and fun to dance to. It crackled through the speakers they had set up around the top deck of the boat. Marinette and Alya threw their hands in the air and cheered.

"Come on Adrien!" Nino called, laughing.

"Dance with us Nath!" Juleka called.

Adrien ran up the steps first. Nathanael clung onto the handrails as he climbed them. He didn't want to hurt himself, because he was desperate to dance with Marinette. Desperate. Nathanael's chest tightened when he came to the top step and saw Adrien beside Marinette. Adrien flashed her his cocky smirk and held out a hand.

"Dance with me?" Adrien asked Marinette.

Marinette slightly malfunctioned. Her throat went dry. All she could squeak was, "um..."

Alya rolled her eyes. She was busy dancing with Nino, but she dragged him closer to her, and stepped closer to Marinette. There was a domino effect where Nino hit Alya, who then hit Marinette harder than she expected, which threw her straight into Adrien's arms. Nathanael whined like an injured puppy.

Adrien laughed as he caught Marinette in his arms. "Falling for me already, huh?"

It was supposed to be a teasing remark but Marinette turned into a strawberry and wriggled away from him urgently. All the while she muttered some nonsense that wasn't very clear to anyone.

"I, err," Adrien stammered as she kept stepping back from him. "I only really know ballroom dances; can you show me how to dance properly?"

Whatever unintelligible babble came from Marinette was cut short by Juleka. Juleka had been happily dancing with Rose until Rose started scowling. She was ready to fight for Marinette on Nathanael's behalf, and Juleka was having to hold her back.

The only way she could think to do this was to yell: "SWITCH PARTNERS!"

Nino, blissfully ignorant of his classmates attempts at match making, whisked Marinette off her feet, and twirled her around in a circle.

"Having fun dude?" He beamed.

Marinette was essentially putty, so he was dancing with her like a father and his three-year-old daughter, but she grinned at him. Marinette was deeply relieved that Nino was there to save her. He wasn't concerned with how red she was, except when he advised her to take off her hoodie.

"You're really hot," he warned, "do you want a drink?"

"You've been spinning me for twenty minutes, if I let go I'll fall!" She laughed.

This was true. Alya was now dancing with Nathanael, Adrien with Rose, and Juleka was sitting things out so she could have a drink. Things had sorted themselves out rather neatly, and she knew she had Nino - and Juleka to some extent - to thank for that. Nino stopped dancing to raise a hand to Marinette's forehead. She was burning up. He hummed in concern.

"Let me get you a drink," Nino said.

Marinette couldn't stop him. She leaned against the railings, and panted to get her breath back from dancing. Since they had started at least ten songs had come and gone, and the last flecks of the suns gold light had vanished, leaving them to admire the skyline, as if that was where the stars began. The street lights and the maroon reflection of Notre Dame covered the water. A wobbly Paris hidden in the waters of the river. That too was covered in low stars. It was as if the stars leaned down to kiss them, all the while they were awake to appreciate them. There was a heavy dose of atmosphere around them. A glorious atmosphere. Warm and nostalgic, as well as romantic and precious all at the same time. It had barely started, and Marinette never wanted it to end.

She raised her chin to breath in the cool breeze that ruffled her hair. It was as if the world had turned from light blue to ink black around them. Tikki moved from Marinette's breast pocket to her hand, and sat in her palm. Tikki had felt the heat Marinette had generated too, and she needed to feel the cool breeze through her antenna, as Marinette needed it through her hair. Tikki filled space in her palm perfectly. Marinette held Tikki carefully, over the edge of the railings. She sat still, breathing in the faint smell of vanilla coming from somewhere along the shore.

The only other time they could appreciate such a glorious spectacle together was when she visited the tower as Ladybug, and changed back into Marinette so Tikki could recharge. From way up there the river was no more than a dark ribbon. Down here, more intimately, it was so much more.

It was another world.

Adrien stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and leaned his back against the cold railings. Tikki vanished up her sleeve before she could be spotted.

"Hey."

"Oh, um, cool, I mean, hi..."

Marinette considered throwing herself off of the boat and swimming home right now.

"I have an interview for a magazine in an hour and a half. I'd really like to dance with you before I have to leave," he explained, softly.

She pressed her hand to her chest. "Me?"

"You dance so well with Nino, I thought you could dance with me like that," he said.

Marinette bit her lip and stared down into the waters. For a moment, she thought she saw a dark shape leaping between the rooftops like a sleek cat reflected in the water. Marinette gasped and flicked her gaze up to the rooves. All she saw was the moon.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked.

"Um..." Marinette glanced at him, then back at the water, "fine."

Adrien was waiting quietly for her to answer him. She didn't. It was almost like she'd forgotten he was there.

Adrien cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, above the dance next month..."

"What about it?" Marinette couldn't look at him without her knees going weak.

"Have you got anyone to go with yet?"

Slowly, she shook her head. Her heart was beating a samba as she realised what was coming.

"I've never been to a dance before. You dance well. Well you did with Nino," Adrien gave an awkward chuckle.

"That was all Nino. I'm not so great," Marinette shrugged.

Adrien gave a laugh, and glanced towards Nino. Alya hit Nino's chest urgently, and forced him to pretend to be dancing with her. Alya was trying to pretend she wasn't watching Marinette and Adrien intensely. However, dragging Nino into a dance made him spill the drink he was holding for Marinette down Alya's shirt. He had to swap jackets with her so she wouldn't get cold while they stayed on the boat. It's ok though, Alya's deep purple jacket sort of suited him.  
Rose was trying to force Nathanael over to the railings to interrupt their conversation. Nathanael's feet rooted to the wood of the deck. He refused to move. Juleka and Nino shared an empathetic look. They were convinced none of this would end well.

"I thought you were going with Chole?" Marinette said.

"Well she decided I was... but Mari," Adrien reached for her hand, and took it in his. She stared at their linked fingers in alarm, malfunctioning again. "I'd rather go with you."

Tikki frowned. Marinette was stepped back urgently, feeling like the tinman from Wizard of oz. Stiff, and scared for her heart. She turned away from Adrien, blushing all over again. Tikki scampered up to Marinette's ear to talk some sense into her.

"Marinette isn't this what you want? Adrien is willing to invoke the wrath of Chole for the privilege of dancing with you!" Tikki whispered.

"But what about Chole?" Marinette asked softly.

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. "Chole?"

Marinette nodded. She turned back to face him, while Tikki hid in the curtain of hair behind Marinette's neck.

"You said you were going with Chole. You want to break a promise to Chole to go with me... how do I know you won't change your mind later and break your promise to me?" Marinette asked seriously.

She still couldn't look him in the eye. Adrien looked shocked. This was not how he had expected this to go. Not at all.

"Marinette-"

"Go with this. you're in the right. Don't give in!" Tikki whispered encouragingly.

"Chole may be a pain, but she's a person. She has a - I mean I think she has a heart... either way she has feelings. If you leave her alone at the dance to dance with me she'll be furious. And I'll have to deal with that..." Marinette said.

"Chole isn't that bad," Adrien said, softly.

"Has he met her?" Tikki huffed.

"I'm glad you think that. It'll be easier to go with her then," Marinette said.

Her knees were going wobbly again. She turned back to look at the water again. Adrien's frown deepened. Maybe he really had lost whatever affection she had had for him.

Still he persisted. "But I don't want to go with her-"

"Then tell her that. But I'm not putting up with chole because you're too scared to tell her," she stated.

Marinette turned to walk away. Alya gasped. Adrien reached out to stop her.

"Mari-"

"ADRIEN?!" Gorillas gruff voice called sharply.

"Marinette!" Adrien called desperately.

"TIME TO GO!" Gorilla shouted

"Wait!" Alya cried to Adrien. She grabbed Marinette's arm and dragged her to one side. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL?!"

"If he really wanted to go with me he would have turned Chole down the moment she suggested they go together. I don't want to be second choice," Marinette explained.

"BUT ITS ADRIEN! WE'VE WORKED SO HARD FOR THIS!" Alya insisted.

"I know Alya, but what if Nino had asked Rose before he asked you because he didn't want to go with Rose?" Marinette asked.

"Rose is different! She's my friend! Chole is chole!"

"Chole is still a person."

"Debatable," Alya said defiantly.

Adrien edged towards the stairs as Gorilla kept yelling his name. Alya groaned. She grabbed Marinette by both arms and shook her.

"Do you understand what you're doing?!" She hissed.

Marinette pushed her off as Tikki clung on for dear life.

"What would Ladybug do?!" Marinette challenged.

Alya reeled back and wagged a finger at her furiously. "Do NOT bring Ladybug into this!"

"Ladybug wouldn't let him hurt Chole even if it meant he hurt her."

"Marinette!" Alya whined.

Adrien shot a last lingering look at Marinette, before sighing and sinking down the steps to the lower deck, and to the harbour.

"What's done is done. And now he's gone..." Marinette shrugged.

Alya groaned in frustration. "you're going to regret this!"

"Probably," Marinette agreed, "but I don't want to be a second choice. If Adrien loved me like I loved him he would have come to me first. I'm sticking with my decision."

Alya fumbled for words for a moment, found none, stamped her foot and gave a squeal of frustration. She had to storm away to the other side of the ship. As much as she loved Marinette, she wanted to slam her head against the floor right now.

The worst thing about all of it was that Alya understood what she meant, and agreed that she was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathanael found Marinette alone at the foot of the steps, hiding from Alya and seemingly alone. Tikki was on her knee, but she couldn't be seen. Tikki was trying to cheer Marinette up by dancing.

It was easier, she decided, when you had a partner. Her partner was always the same. Had been for centuries. Millennia even. A certain jet-black kitty with huge green eyes. A long time ago, when they had charges that knew who the other was, they would often act like an angel or devil on their shoulder when it came to hard choices. Alone, everyone listened to Tikki. They didn't have a choice. It didn't feel like a win.  
She was missing that little cat more and more with each passing week.

Nathanael's footsteps shook the steps. They gave Tikki enough warning to make it all the way back into the safety Marinette's pocket before he came to the step Marinette sat on. The steps were very narrow. To sit beside each other pinned them against the walls, and meant they were stuck tight together like sardines.

"Did you know when you see someone, you really see them upside down?" Nathanael asked calmly.

Marinette turned her head to look at him, slightly puzzled. Nathanael nodded eagerly, pleased to have gotten her attention.

"yeah! But your brain knows better, and turns you around."

"Nath-"

"If you feel like there's a lack of colour here, don't worry, it's bursting at the seams. Trust me, I'm an artist," he insisted.

Marinette frowned. She lifted her head. All around them the river was dark, the sky was darker, the lights were yellow, and Notre Dame was purple. There wasn't a lot of colour.

The doubt crept into her voice as she asked, "really?"

"that's a fact!" Nathanael nodded eagerly.

His eyes shone so brightly under his fringe that Marinette couldn't help smiling a little. He was adorable. She accepted that. But he wasn't who she wanted. It was like he could read her mind.

Softly, he said, "He doesn't deserve you Mari..."

Marinette's shoulders fell and she heaved a sigh but she didn't push him away like he had expected her to.

"And, what, you do?" She asked.

Nathanael looked down into his lap and said, softer than before if that were possible, "If you think I do."

Marinette groaned and looked up into the sky, wishing she could have fallen for the stars and had that been enough.

"Why?!" She whined, "What would you do for me that he wouldn't?"

Nathanael reached over gently, and brushed a tear from her cheek. "I wouldn't let you cry." His voice tensed as he asked, "Obviously you can believe that, because I'm here. I'm trying to help. Where's he?"

Marinette didn't have an answer for that one. She bowed her head. Nathanael pulled his hand back, timidly. He sighed.

"Oh Marinette I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just... I shouldn't let my feelings for you get in the way of something that could make you happy. Even if it sometimes makes you cry. I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

Nathanael tried to stand up, which was difficult since he had wedged himself between a hunk of metal and Marinette herself. She grabbed his arm

"Wait!"

A spark of hope flicked in his chest. He sat back down beside her. She still didn't turn her head to look at him though. He waited for her to talk first.

"Will you search through the lonely earth for me? Climb through the brier and bramble? Even if it was just me you won?"

There was a long pause as he considered his answer. None of them seemed to be right, but to be fair to him, he didn't understand the question. Eventually, he chose the answer that felt best.

"You'd be my treasure."

Marinette had known the touch of ancient kings (or Pharaohs) and the breath of harsh winds (generated by Stormy Weather) she knew the call of all Mr Pigeons birds but when she tried to talk to Nathanael she only found the wrong words. If she found any at all that is.

Desperate to help him get over her, she insisted, "I have nothing to offer you! Not even my heart!"

Nathanael tilted his head, a little puzzled. "I- I don't understand?"

"I love-" Marinette paused. She shook her head. "it doesn't matter..."

That spark of hope Nathanael had felt earlier dimmed. Dimmed. It didn't extinguish. He reached for her hand, and hesitated before taking it in his. He could barely get his voice above a whisper without it shaking, and even then it fluctuated.

"I know you love him... I know you'll love him for so long and s-so deeply that sometimes it feels like your heart will burst. I know that you've probably tried to stop loving him and it just made things worse... Which is exactly how much I love you."

Marinette's heart ached with empathy for the poor boy. She had been so caught up on Adrien for so long she never noticed how much it _hurt_.

"If... I-if I asked you to swim through the briny sea for me and roll along the ocean's floor... would you be ok if I was your treasure?"

The question still made no sense to Nathanael, so he just gave her the first answer that came to him.

"Sometimes I dream that I'm with the ghosts of men who can never sing again. I know there's a place I can't see where a love lost at sea is waiting. I hope she's you and you're waiting for me."

Marinette looked up at him, finally meeting his gaze. Her eyes shone with the tears around the edges. She wasn't sure if she pitied him for loving her, or envied him for loving so deeply. Either way he made her ache.

Tears burned the back of her throat as she choked them back to force out, "And if I'm not?"

Nathanael's hand shook as he raised it, slowly, to cup her cheek. A warm, glistening tear escaped from her eyes and rolled down onto his thumb as he tried to brush it away. Nathanael couldn't bare to look her in the eye anymore. She was too intense.

It was like watching a wildfire.

"Then... Then I'll settle for just making you smile..." Nathanael whispered. A half smile curled across his mouth. "I like it best when you smile."

Marinette knew she had hard, hideous, aching sobs yet to come. The kind of sobs that sound like you're trying to turn yourself inside out. She had a tornado in her that wanted to wreak havoc.

But that would ruin an otherwise lovely night.

Marinette bit back her storm and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Will you sit with me for a while Nathanael?"

"For as long as you like Mari."

The thing about holding in a storm is if you hold it in long enough, it dwindles down into nothing. Just a spatter of rain now and then. But it's exhausting to do. It completely exhausted Marinette.

She yawned into the empty flap at the end of her sleeve. She leaned against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Nathanael fell silent. He was malfunctioning slightly. the surprise overtook him and turned him into a tomato. She didn't move or notice. the longer Marinette leaned against him, the quicker he eased into an affectionate smile. His chest was a puddle shining with light. He raised his phone up, careful not to disturb her, and took a photo of the scenery for later.

Juleka nudged Rose and gestured down the stairs to where Nathanael and Marinette sat. Rose gasped. Juleka had to cover Rose's mouth with her hand, urgently, to stop her from squealing. It didn't stop her, it just muffled it.

Adrien sighed. all the girls getting their photos taken for the magazine surrounded him, and still couldn't make him feel any less alone. All he wanted to do was phone up Marinette, but he knew she'd still be out with Nathanael. He'd leave a message on her machine if anyone their age bothered to check it anymore. He sighed. it was too late when he realised that he should have given her a reason to say. Maybe she'd be better with Nathanael.

"Maybe she would. It's not like you love her," Plagg said, sarcastically.

"No… I love my lady," Adrien muttered.

Plagg stuffed some cheese into his mouth to keep from screaming. As bored at he was with the circular conversation, Plagg kept following it. he had a vague hope (that kept getting dimmer) that maybe he'd open his eyes and realise that Marinette WAS Ladybug. If he ever would, it wouldn't be for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien wanted to wait till Monday to see Marinette again. After the boat on Friday she had stopped replying to his messages. He was sure he could wait until Monday. Until Sunday night that is. Adrien was desperate to know why she wasn't talking to him. But he couldn't ask because she wasn't talking to him. But she was talking to Chat Noir…

"PLAGG!"

"Don't do this."

"Claws out!"

"This will all end in tears!"

Plagg felt like he was watching a toddler hanging off a branch right above a long drop, after having warned the child not to go up and being ignored. He was just waiting for the kid to slip and fall and hurt himself. the kid just kept swinging…

Another thing about storms is that even when repressed into a bottle, that bottle will eventually explode, and there will be nothing to stop the storm. When it goes off, and it may be nothing but a tap that crumbles the glass to release it, it goes OFF. Marinette had crammed a years' worth of pain into her bottle on her and ladybugs behalf. All the stress and the late night, lack of sleep, homework cramming between saving the city time and time again, juggling her crush on Adrien with her life with Chat Noir, all of it was stuffed down into a little milk bottle at the bottom of her chest.  
And now it was exploding.

Tikki sat on Marinette's head, arms out wide, trying to hug away the pain. Marinette sobbed so hard she was bouncing. Her breathing wasn't air, it was a mixture of phlegm and choking. She screamed into her pillow and howled like a wolf. Downstairs her mother slept through it. she had been awake since before dawn working in the bakery while Tom was out of town. Marinette had to go through this alone.  
Well, alone, with Tikki. But the poor bug had tried everything she could think of to cheer her up, and nothing had worked. She just resolved to keep hugging her and keep close to her, until the morning. Then they could figure out what to do to avoid this happening again.  
By the time Chat came galloping through the window with a smug smirk and a one liner, Marinette had run out of tears and was still shaking. Tikki gasped as he entered and dove into the pillow. She scowled from under the pillow.

Couldn't he tell she wasn't happy? Marinette needed her not some cool cat with the power to destroy everything in his path!

But Tikki blushed suddenly and sank lower into the pillow. That cool cat was working with Plagg. Plagg was who she had put her faith in time and time again and always came out on top. He would never let Adrien do something too foolish. Coming here, now, as Chat, Plagg must have thought there was a good reason.

"Ah the cat flap is open, just for me," He chuckled.

There came no reply from the girl face down in her bed. Chat frowned. He wandered towards the bed, but hesitated when he realised she was crying.

"Hey... hey, Princess, what's wrong? have you found a pea in your bed?"

Chat had a teasing tone in his voice but he was being gentle. He cared. He especially cared when she didn't even try to taunt him back. Marinette was always so unimpressed with everything he did, but she always had something to say. He worried when she didn't.

Chat Noir knelt down by the side of the bed and asked, softly, "Seriously what's wrong? Do you want me to fight someone for you? I'll do it. I'll fight them like an alley cat!"

Marinette tilted her head slightly so she could see him through one bloodshot eye above her arms. Chat Noir raised his hands and clawed the air with a faint growl, to try and make her smile. She buried her face back in the pillows. Chat Noir's ears fell as he realised she wasn't cheered up. He headbutted her arm gently.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he begged softly.

From the depths of the pillows came a muffled voice. Tikki's.

"It's the dance!"

Chat frowned. "The dance?"

"Next month's dance at school!" Tikki insisted.

"Well what about it?" Chat asked, confused. Adrien had never been to a dance before. "Dances are fun, aren't they?"

Tikki didn't answer. She forced Marinette to have to answer. Marinette resented that, but it worked. Reluctantly she sat up, and revealed her red and blotchy tear stained face and bloodshot eyes.

"I wanna go to the dance with a boy, but he's going with someone else, and he was going to just abandon her to go with me, and he didn't even think about how that made him look! That he would just go back on his promise like that! He doesn't care that it means I can't trust him."

She sighed so heavily that her head and shoulders drooped dramatically. Chat's tail fell. So that's why she wasn't talking to Adrien. It seemed so obvious now.

"Besides," she continued with a sniff, "it's not like I can dance well anyway."

Chat scoffed suddenly. "Oh phish! You're a great dancer!"

"How would you know?"

Chat's chest tightened. She already told him she couldn't trust a liar. What if this was the straw that breaks the camel's back? He watched as she sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm, waiting for an answer. She looked so hopeless that he had to help. Even if he risked being caught out on a lie.

"This cat is light on his feet, and I can see it in others. I have a feline you're a dancer."

Chat winked his huge green eyes in delight at his puns. Marinette rolled her eyes and gave a watery chuckle. The smile, however small, made Chat smile. He was always glad to make his friends happy.

"I can dance for school discos, but this is the end of term dance. It's couples and everything. I can't slow dance without stepping on people's toes, and I'll be doing it in heels which will make it worse!"

She groaned miserably at the idea. Chat scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well we can't have you stepping on people's toes, can we?"

"I've never danced without stepping on people's toes. I stood on papa's when I was little, and I steppes on Nino's and Nathanael's last night! I think I really hurt Nathanael so if I step on his toes in heels next time we dance, it'll be so much worse!"

Marinette leaned her head on her hand miserably with a deep and pitiful sigh. Adrien's stomach twisted.

"You're... you're going to the dance with Nathanael?" He said, as if it were a question and not a statement that had shaken his world up.

Marinette nodded. "He asked after Adrien left and I wasn't his second choice... I'm never anyone's first choice, apart from Tik-"

She cut herself off by biting her lip, as if she could drag the words back into her mouth. Tikki gasped from underneath the pillows. A very long, tense, pause filled them with dread. But Chat was only half listening. He didn't want to know about Nathanael and her, but he couldn't help himself.

He thought he cut her off when she did it to herself, as he said, "Apart from Nathanael, sure, I understand. That makes sense."

Chat burned at the thought that she thought she wasn't his first choice. She was. She always was. But Chole... well Chole was Chole. there wasn't much you could do to avoid that.

"And he'll regret it when I trip over myself and break his foot!" Marinette sighed.

Chat frowned hard. So what if she wasn't going to be dancing with him? she should be allowed to dance however she wanted with anyone she wanted. He slapped his knee and leapt to his feet, full of determination.

"Right, that's it. Come on!"

Marinette looked up at him in concerned confusion. "What?"

"If you're this upset about not being able to dance then I'll teach you," he stated.

" _you'll_ teach me?"

Chat frowned at how uncertain she looked. He was an excellent dancer! Her doubt made his shoulders sink out of the heroic stance he had held himself in and he shot her a look.

"Yes! Yes I will. Because I refuse to let a princess cry."

Chat glanced around, searching for something to play music on. He hurried over to a radio on a shelf by the window, and fiddled with it. he frowned as nothing happened, and turned his head back towards her.

"Does this radio work?"

"No, you have to use the computer."

There was a smirk on her face that suggested she'd been waiting for him to ask, but wanted to see how long he'd struggle with this. before asking. He moved swiftly over to the computer instead. Chat shook the mouse on her computer and was set face to face with a collage of his face. Adrien blinked in surprise. He couldn't quite hide the smirk this sudden ego boost gave him. Marinette really did like him! If Marinette blushed when she realised what he was looking back, it was almost impossible to see. She was still scarlet from sobbing, so embarrassment made no difference.

"I keep meaning to change that," she muttered.

Chat's ears fell slightly. He was disappointed at the idea that she wanted to change this. To remove the collage of him from her computer. Adrien usually didn't like the fans that adored him like this, but he was really disappointed to have lost one.

You'd think the crazy obsessive ones would stay.

Chat turned up a song to be loud enough to dance to, but quiet enough not to disturb her mother who was sleeping downstairs. He had seen her through the lower window.

"Come on, let's dance out here."

Marinette was keenly aware that she was in her pyjamas, and barefoot as she stood beside the open window. Her pale pyjama bottoms were baggy and worn, and her white tank top was thin. Out here, on the balcony, with the tiles under her bare feet and the wind blowing, it was cold…

"It's alright, the cold will help you breathe."

Her eyes were so set on the scenery, she hadn't noticed Chat waiting on the window still. He held a hand out to Marinette. She took it, hesitantly. The leather was warm and rough against her skin. She'd never noticed it as Ladybug, since her suit covered her hands too. It was obvious when her hand was bare. She pulled her hand away to heave herself up through the trap door. Chat Noir's eyes never wavered from watching her face as he guided her out onto the balcony. A cool breeze wrapped around them, muting the music mildly.

"Give me your hand," he said.

Marinette didn't move other than to pull back slightly. He gave a small smile.

"I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

He waggled an eyebrow suggestively and she furrowed hers, with an unimpressed smirk. Then she held out her hand so he could take it in his. Chat slotted in against her, with one hand holding hers, linking fingers, and one hand on her waist. She gasped under her breath as he did.

"No, put your hand here," Chat moved her other hand up onto his shoulder.

She was pressed up against him now, and suddenly she wasn't sure where to look. His hand moved from her waist, and up to her chin to raise her head to look into his eyes. She couldn't bear to look at them, so screwed her eyes shut. She could feel his claws against the soft skin under her jaw as he held it, softly. His aftershave filled her nostrils, and felt slightly familiar. A soft, warm chuckle felt so close to her ears, but she felt it vibrate from his shoulder into her fingers.

In a voice barely more than a whisper, he said, "Don't close your eyes, dear, don't you be nervous."

Marinette eased slightly, and slowly opened her eyes. She still didn't meet his eye though. She pulled away from his hand on her chin, so he moved it back to her waist.

"I'll lead, you just follow. Ready?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Ok... one... two... three... it's easy see?"

His voice was like caramel. Warm and sweet and so familiar. She looked down at her feet, trying to see how to walk. He chuckled softly.

"If you stare at your feet you'll trip. Look at me."

Reluctantly, Marinette glanced up, and met his gaze. Chat grinned at her. with him guiding her, it seemed so easy to move. So fluid. But it's because she trusted him, she lied to herself later, she knew he would never let her fall because he was a hero. He was her hero. When your partner had held you a staff to make sure you don't fall from the roof of a building, dancing is nothing.

"That's it. You will put the whole damn place in a spell. Your friends will see you, and they'll be so jealous, because you will be amazing," he laughed.

Marinette grinned, despite herself, and challenged, "will be?"

Chat laughed again while he turned her, holding onto her hands, until her back was pinned against his front and his arms crossed over her stomach in a cross. She tried not to scream externally when she felt his hot breath on her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"you will be _more_ amazing."

He turned her again to face him, grinned, and pulled her close.

"If that's possible, princess."

The cool air had eased her blotches back to normal, and now the bright rosy cheeks were defiantly her blushing. But he didn't know that. Her hand curled up from his shoulder to around his neck. Chat slowed in surprise. She was pressed against his chest as if she had been carved to fit there perfectly. Like jigsaw pieces.  
Time moved slow. In the moonlight Chat's face was glowing, but he couldn't shine as bright as Marinette did. The city hushed. There was no one awake. No one around. No one could see them. Marinette and Chat Noir were alone in Paris under the moon. All of this, was theirs. All theirs. They would never have to share it with anyone else. Tikki turned up the radio so the music twirled around them, like ribbons binding them close.  
Chat's hands slipped down her back, but pulled her close. She kept her hands linked around his neck, but exhaustion was sinking in. She leaned against his chest. It was as if he had been made for her to fit into. Chat felt his heart beating faster, which scared him slightly. He was keenly aware that she could hear his heart through his chest. To mask it, he spoke.

"I saw your mother, she looked beautiful. Sleepy, but beautiful. It explains where you get your looks," he said.

Marinette smiled sleepily herself. "My father wouldn't have spoken to you."

Chat frowned. "Why not?"

"If he's not convinced you'll stick around he'll refuse to talk to you. Unless you're a customer," she shrugged.

Chat pulled away for a moment, frowning. "What makes you think I won't stick around?"

Marinette raised her head to look up at him. without a flicker of irony or humour, she said, "Because you're a superhero and I'm just me."

Chat Noir frowned. _Just you?! Just you?! Don't you understand how super you are?!_ He thought, in mild irritation. How could someone be so beautiful, so kind, so lovely, and not realise it? chat closed his eyes and laid his forehead against hers, which messed up his fringe. He couldn't bear to look at her, knowing she could never see herself the way he saw her.

"Well I like just you. I like you a lot. I'll stick around for that," he whispered.

Marinette gave a soft laugh. It wormed its way from her to his heart through his bones, and warmed him from the inside. Chat Noir knew something in that moment, even if he didn't know he knew it. Both Ladybug and Marinette had a hold on his heart, and Marinette was pulling harder. The next time he saw her as Chat, he would lose it entirely.

He had to leave. Standing here, with her against him, she could have reached in and taken his heart right then and there. Ladybug wouldn't have stood a chance. He pulled away, but his limbs lingered, like melted cheese clinging to a pizza.

"It's getting late. A Princess needs her beauty sleep."

A flicker of humour lit her eyes. "Are you saying I'm not beautiful?"

Chat's eyes widened in alarm. "No! N-no I just meant-"

She laughed at how he stammered, which made him relieved and irritated at the same time, but he smiled. He couldn't stop smiling when he was with her. when she was like this. teasing him.

"I know what you meant you silly kitty. You're right too. You probably should go. But thank you. You really cheered me up."

She moved her hands from his arm where it had fallen, to around his middle and squeezed him in a grateful hug. Chat's mouth formed an O in surprise, but warmed into a smile as he hugged her back.

God she was adorable.

He was really screwed.

"I TOLD YOU!" Plagg scoffed from within the ring, "I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD END BADLY!"


	9. Chapter 9

Plagg had told him. Plagg had told him this would end badly. But did Adrien listen to Plagg? No. so it ended badly. Like Plagg had said it would. A fact which Plagg did not let Adrien forget at any point for the rest of the week.

"The mayor wants to see Ladybug _and_ Chat Noir, I have to go," Adrien sighed.

"You can if you want but remember what I said last time you ignored me?" Plagg challenged.

"I know but-"

"I said it wouldn't end well."

"I know-"

"and did it end well?"

"no, but-"

"No it did not. Neither will this. that Mayor is trouble. Just look at his daughter!"

"PLAGG! Can't you just be helpful for once?"

There was a long, stubborn silence from the both of them as Plagg folded his arms. Then he turned his head, flicking his ears, and huffed.

"if I must."

"I don't understand."

"What's to understand? Pass that hair clip please."

Tikki tilted her head as Marinette rushed back into the shower to find the moisturiser for her forehead.

"why does it matter what you look like? The mayor has seen you before and Chat doesn't care."

Marinette pushed her head out of the shower, making her damp hair cling to her cheek where it curled out from underneath her towel.

"I just want to feel pretty. There's nothing wrong with looking good just because you want to!"

"no…" Tikki agreed, thoughtfully, "no there isn't."

"right, so pass me the hair clip?"

Tikki picked up a ladybug spotted hair clip and carried it over to Marinette, placing it into her hand. Marinette smiled, thanked her, and curled her fist around it while she searched for a hair brush. Tikki buzzed with the effort it took to stop herself from giggling. She knew better than to listen to Marinette's lies. She knew why she was dressing up. To impress a certain jet-black kitty cat.

"You might want to hurry up. You're supposed to meet them in twenty minutes and you're not fully dressed," Tikki warned.

Marinette yelled urgently, and sped into hyperdrive. Chat Noir flashed Ladybug a grin when she finally arrived. There was a small guilty look in his eyes, but he powered through it.

"My Lady, if we're being given the key to the city, can I keep it?" he asked, hopefully.

Ladybug had no use for a useless key. "Sure."

"YES!" He pumped his fist victoriously.

Ladybug bit her bottom lip, trying not to giggle too much. he just looked so adorable when he was happy. He grinned at her.

"You look lovely, as always!" Chat winked.

Ladybug's cheeks turned rosy again. "I just rolled out of bed."

"You liar!" Tikki gasped in a tone somewhere between a laugh and horror.

They wandered down the street together, and found that they weren't entirely sure what to say. He wanted to crack jokes and flirt, but he felt guilty that he was developing feelings for Marinette. Ladybug was trying to think of things to say, but she couldn't stop thinking about dancing with Chat on her balcony. If she mentioned that she may as well have walked into school as Marinette. Although she was walking into school right now.

"why'd you think he wants to meet us here?" Ladybug asked.

"maybe there was a cat fight only a ladybug can sort out," he winked.

"Then why would they have called both of us?" She asked.

Chat Noir stammered. He couldn't think of anything to say that complimented her - which he was desperate to do, since he thought he'd fallen out of her good books after the whole "feelings for Marinette" thing - while reserving his own ego. In the end he settled for shrugging and declaring it was time to find out. He shoved the door open and went bursting in like he was strolling down a cat walk. Ladybug watched with amusement as he posed and grinned and waved at imaginary paparazzi.

Such a clever cat. So funny. And very handsome.

If she wasn't so hopelessly in love with Adrien, maybe she would have fallen for him instead. She could understand why someone would. Although she was annoyed with Adrien right now, so maybe she was just projecting the good of Adrien on top of the good of Chat. There was plenty wrong with him. She knew that.

By god did she know that.

"Ah Ladybug!" The mayor beamed, "Just the Lady we've been waiting for!"

"How can we help mayor bourgeois?" Ladybug asked.

Chat glanced at the headmaster who sat behind his desk watching them both intensely.

"As you may already know, at the end of the month there will be a dance here for all the students, including my daughter," the Mayor explained.

"I'm aware," Ladybug nodded.

"Dances are a volatile place as I'm sure you know. Children have wild emotions anyway, and somewhere like this, with their friends and dates, any embarrassment or jealousy or anger that will definitely get stirred up, is bound to encourage akumas," the headmaster explained.

"That sounds inevitable," Chat agreed.

The mayor hummed in agreement before continuing, cheerily, "We would like you there to chaperone."

Both heroes instantly started thinking of excuses as to why they couldn't go. They couldn't let their dates down. Well Marinette couldn't. Adrien would let Chole down time and time again, but he didn't like it.

"When is it?" Chat asked.

"On the twenty third," the headmaster said.

Ladybug groaned awkwardly. "That's not great for me, I have plans in the afternoon that will drag on."

"And I can't cure akumas on my own. We're a package deal. Sorry," Chat gave a cheesy grin as an apology.

As Chat Noir put his arm around her waist to illustrate his point, he expected her to peel his arm off like always, but she didn't. She just gave him a smirk of agreement. He grinned. She was finally falling for him too!

And just in time to steal his heart from Marinette! Hopefully.

"But we can't just let the dance be compromised because we have plans," Ladybug continued seriously.

Chat's tail drooped. He didn't want to miss the dance. Although technically he wouldn't be. And he wouldn't have to watch Marinette dance with Nathanael while he was stuck with Chole, because he'd be there with his lady. His lady that he loved more than anyone. And he'd prove it, at the dance.

"I'm sure I can switch some things around and get there for at least half the night. The first half, perhaps," Chat gave an innocent shrug, as if he weren't planning anything but being selfless.

Ladybug grinned at him. "Perfect, the drama won't start until the second half. I'll get there then, and we can switch!"

Chat frowned. "Switch?"

Ladybug nodded. "Then you don't have to upset your plans as much."

"Oh."

Chat tried to hide is disappointment. She was thinking of him and how to be helpful. She had no idea he was planning to dance with her to prove he loved her. That was his fault. She was being kind.

"Well ideally we'd have both of you there all night, but this is better than nothing," the headmaster grumbled.

For a moment the mayor looked like he was going to argue, but his face changed and he said, "At least it helps keep my daughter safe."

The headmaster glared at him. "As well as all the other children," he added, firmly.

"Hum? Yes, yes, of course," the mayor batted his hand in the air without a care.

Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a look. They were almost certain he'd let them both die if Chole asked it, which didn't fill them with confidence.

Out in the hall Chat tried to play catch up and see what was going on in her life right now, but Ladybug was giving nothing away. Nothing more than she was frustrated with this situation.

"If we knew how to find Hawkmoth this wouldn't be such a problem and we wouldn't have to chaperone!" Ladybug huffed.

"I'd rather be at home anyway. Too many people can make you feel alone," Chat offered.

She ignored this, continuing her rant. "Everyone's telling us what to do like we're talking a different language when we try to tell them we can't find Hawkmoth without them."

"they just want us close to protect them," Chat shrugged.

Ladybug growled in frustration. "sometimes it feels like they want to have us here, have us this near, just to hold us down."

Chat frowned. "To hold you down?"

"I can see the bright lights of the Paris skyline from my house, but every night I have to go out and make sure everything is ok out there, and I can't finish what I have to do in my own life because I'm too busy being ladybug!"

She folded her arms in a huff. Then she sighed and bowed her head. It wasn't like she was willing to give that up. Chat Noir ran a hand across her back to try and reassure her that he was there, and that he understood.

"why don't you talk to your Kwami? They'll understand. They'll help! Mine did," he encouraged gently.

Ladybug shook her head. "I love Tikki but she's so cheerful all the time. I'd rather talk to a person. Like you. You're in the same boat."

Her hand reached up to squeeze his arm, which made his stomach turn to butterflies. He gave a strange smile.

"Do I look like a person to you?"

She smiled softly, but it faded quickly and she pulled her hand away. "I just gotta… gotta getaway. I have to find Hawkmoth so we can finally stop him."

"Do you think we can stop him?" chat asked, uncertainly.

Recently the akuma attacks seemed to be getting more powerful, and harder to stop. If they went straight to the source of the problem, that might be even harder.

Ladybug didn't seem to sense his doubt. She just shrugged like it was obvious, and smirked.

"sure. You and me can do anything together."

Chat cracked a smile as she took his hand, encouragingly. He felt his chest warm. How could he ever compare Marinette to the miracle that was his lady? She was everything he wanted. He wanted her. suddenly she let go of his arm and glanced around.

"There's someone who goes to school here that wanted to talk to you…"

"me?" chat frowned.

Ladybug nodded. "Let me go find her, wait here."

Chat reached out to stop her, but no words formed to help. He hated watching her walk away from him. she never looked back. Then he frowned. Someone who went to school here wanted to talk to him? who could it be?  
Maybe Nino. He'd like it to be Nino. Nino never said anything about Chat Noir. Adrien liked the idea of Nino being a secret Chat Noir fanatic. Alya was obsessed with Ladybug, if Nino loved Chat they would fit together even more perfectly.  
Or maybe it was Alya. Maybe she was finally starting to look at him as a hero in his own right. Or maybe she wanted to interview him about his lady. Either way he'd willingly give her an interview because she was awesome and she deserved an inside scoop. Chat ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it before he had to come face to face with whoever this was. He had a dreadful feeling it might be Chole, and that he did not want to face. Of course he didn't need to worry about Chole. She had no opinion on Chat Noir. It was Ladybug she adored.

"Oh, she was serious!" Marinette faked a gasp of surprise from the end of the corridor.

Chat's face fell and his eyes widened. Marinette! It had to be Marinette! She turned his knees to jelly.

"Good morning Princess," he smiled, queasily.

"Um, hi," she smiled.

She left a big gap between them so he wouldn't hear Tikki crunching the cookies that were a little too burnt to sell. Chat kept his smile pinned to him firmly as he screamed inside. Her bright eyes were blue and eager and her little freckles were cute and pale, and she was beaming at him, even as she bit her bottom lip. The complete opposite of the sleepy crying girl he had last seen.

"Ladybug said you wanted to talk to me," Marinette lied.

"Oh Ladybug said you wanted to talk to me," Chat said in surprise.

 _That Bug! She set this up._

Marinette's eyes could turn him gooey. She wouldn't close them in case she missed some part of the world she wanted to see. He couldn't stand it. he loved Ladybug. Not Marinette. But if she kept looking at him like that…

Chat grabbed his staff from his belt, "It can wait. Well it's been fun but now I've got to go!"

"But you just got here," she argued.

Chat fumbled on the staff looking for a button. "Life is way too short to take it slow. Especially mine. I've got to live it up."

Her hand touched his arm, and almost sent him into overdrive. He stopped and stared at it so intensely he almost missed her talking.

"Then I gotta know when can we do this again?"

"Um, pardon?"

"When can I see you again?" she repeated.

Chat stammered. He had no plans of visiting her again any time soon. How could he explain that well enough to let her down? "Ladybug and I are joined at the hip. She's like my sidekick and-"

Marinette's eyes flashed with offence and her smile wavered. "Is she? I thought both of you were heroes in your own right?"

"Oh, we are, but-"

"And she's the one who cures the akumas. Surely that makes you the sidekick, if anything," she demanded, coolly.

"I... I'll explain when we meet again," chat shook his head and stepped away from her.

"When can I see you again?" she repeated.

Chat sighed and scratched his head. He wanted to get away before he fell head over heels again. "Are you going to the dance?"

"I am."

"Save one for me. We'll see how well you remember my lesson."

"I'll see you there."

Oh that smile! That _smile_! No one could resist that. He could practically hear Plagg from inside his ring. He would never let Adrien live down not listening to him twice.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette and Alya searched the racks in the charity shop, pulling out the strangest clothes they could find, and holding it up against them, like it would suit them. Alya's personal favourite was a mirror-effect blouse with a poet-fringe on the collar, and black feathers for sleeves.

"this is where fashion goes to die," she chuckled as she dropped it back in the bargain bin.

"Don't say that!"

"are you going to tell me that icy-fringe covered shirts are going to be the next big thing? Gator shoes? They're just knock off crocs!"

"Look, Leopard mink!" Marinette draped the huge fur coat over her shoulders and pulled a sensual face as she declared, dramatically. "Grandma it's me – ANASTASIA!"

Alya howled with laughter as the fur coat hit the floor and Marinette stood with one arm on her hip, and her other pretending to smoke a cigarette.

"Well we are together in Paris girl, but does it hold the key to Mari's heart?" Alya waggled her eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh Alya!" Marinette whined, "we said no boy talk!"

Alya groaned loudly as she reached over the racks to make hand gestures to illustrate her points. "Girl, we cannot go dress shopping for a dance and not talk about boys!"

"Dress shopping? I've only got twenty euros in my pocket," Marinette said.

Alya rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned around to search through the racks behind her, facing away from Marinette. She found a cute jumper with embroidery ladybugs crawling up the stalk of a sunflower. She looked at the tag, and gasped in horror.

"Fifty dollars for a jumper- that's just some ignorant shi-"

"Fifty?!" Marinette gasped.

Alya grabbed it and held it up to show Marinette clearly. "Look at this! it's hideous! It's like something my grandma would wear!"

Marinette laughed at the comment, but she thought back to the box of clothes Alya's grandmother had sent her mother so she wouldn't have to throw them away. Somewhere in that box was a blue dress that – with some adaptions – could look just like the one Anastasia wore to the ballet..

Marinette gasped sharply, "THAT'S IT!"

Alya's head snapped up in surprise and hope. If she had found a nice, cheap, dress here than maybe Alya could too. "What is?!"

Marinette ran part the ranks and straight up to Alya, bouncing on the spot with a new excited energy.

"Has your mother thrown away that blue dress yet?!"

"my grandmothers dress? Mari don't do something you'll regret," Alya warned urgently.

"Having a gorgeous dress is all well and good, but have six other people in the same one is a no-no. instead I'll wear your grandma's clothes, and I'll look incredible!" Marinette's eyes gleamed.

To be fair to Marinette, she was certain she could adapt it to look gorgeous, and the colour would match her eyes and hair gloriously, even if it didn't fit with what Nathanael ended up wearing. But she could fix that with a text to make sure he wore something to fit with her. Alya frowned while Marinette thought of all that. Concern was growing in her expression.

"I worry about you girl."

"I won't regret it, can I have it, _please_?"

Marinette latched on to Alya's arm, and was willing to fall to her knees if it came to that. It didn't. unfortunately. Alya smirked at her friend's desperation, and shook her head.

"Sure girl, anything for you, but I think red's more your colour."

Marinette leapt upright extatically and threw her arms around her best friend. "Alya you're letting me save my money and I'm so happy!"

Alya laughed brightly. "Girl I'm still worried about you."

Tikki sat on top of a spool of thread and stared at the dress on a mannequin at the centre of the room. It had been brought for a wedding, and could have been mistaken for an ugly bridesmaids' dress. The sleeves came down to Marinette's elbows in one huge puff, with frills along the cusp. It came down to the floor, and fell shapelessly with heavy fabrics weighed down by bows that were weaved together by a ribbon around the hem. If there was one word to describe it, it would be hideous.

"Why did you want this again?" Tikki asked.

"Oh don't be like that Tikki," Marinette tutted.

Marinette was hunched over the desk, sketching what she wanted the dress to look like in the end. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth while she concentrated furiously. Tikki flitted over to examine the designs. She gasped. It was an entirely different dress.

"how would you make the skirt like that?" Tikki asked quietly.

"by removing the stitched in petticoat," Marinette said.

"both of them?"

"both of them!"

Tikki's eyes widened. The stitches on the petticoat were small, and fiddly. It would be easier to cut the skirt off entirely so pull them off, but tearing the fabric would defeat the point. Tikki pointed to the designs.

"and this bit?"

"I'm going to unfurl the sleeves and iron them out so they aren't puffy anymore."

"thank goodness, they look like macaroons!"

Marinette laughed brightly at that. Tikki beamed with joy. She liked when Marinette laughed, and she loved being the one to make her laugh.

"will you have time to finish it?" she asked.

"I'm doing it all tonight," Marinette explained.

She placed a can of red bull on the desk, pointedly. Danger alarms went off in Tikki's head.

"tonight?!"

"well you heard Alya! She's going to need alterations, and I'm sure Rose will make Juleka come here for hers, and Juleka won't want to complain, but Rose will have a list of things that are wrong, and I'll have to whittle down the things I can fix in time, while still going on patrol," Marinette explained.

"why don't you just say no?" Tikki asked.

"because I love those girls. They need help, and I like the practice."

"You're going to exhaust yourself."

"it wouldn't be the first time," Marinette muttered.

Tikki frowned. She wanted to ask if she was still upset about missing half of the dance, even though she wouldn't be missing any of it since she'd be there as Ladybug. Tikki wanted to ask Marinette to tell her everything she was going to tell Chat Noir, but she didn't. Marinette had wanted to talk to him about them, not her. It was none of her business, even though it was her whole existence.

"Keep the ribbon," Tikki said.

Marinette glanced at her uncertainly. "The ribbon?"

"You can wear it in your hair. Maybe with a bow. It'll match your dress and not cost you anymore."

Marinette glanced down at the bottom of the dress. There were plenty of bows to tie into her hair, and the ribbon was long enough to tie twice.

"Tikki you're a genius," she beamed.

Tikki smirked to herself, proudly. Still, in a tone that suggested that she couldn't care less, she said, "I know."

Three streets down, on a building tall enough to see the bakery, chat Noir stared at the light coming through the loft hatch. He had finished parole and the rest of the city was safe and sound. Everything else was dark. Marinette was the only other soul still awake.  
Adrien growled in frustration. He knew what she was like when she was tired. She barely knew up from down! The girl desperately needed sleep. He desperately wanted to go over and tuck her into her bed again, to make sure she was safe and soundly asleep, like the rest of the city. However, it was that sweet sleepy situation that had left her in his mind for almost two months now. If he had to face it again he would feel the need to kiss her goodnight.  
He already felt a need to kiss her goodnight. Ladybug would never forgive him if he did. And yet something about this wouldn't let him pull away.

Why was her light on? Why wasn't she asleep? How long could she possibly stay awake for?

Adrien made himself comfortable, and prepared to stay up for a long time. He needed to know how little she slept. Something in him NEEDED to know.

By the time dawn broke Marinette had literally put blood sweat and tears into that dress. Tikki was curled up on the pincushion sound asleep. Marinette scooped her up gently and carried her in one hand up into bed. She settled Tikki gently on the pillow, safely to one side, and collapsed onto the bed beside her. Tikki yawned and rolled over to press herself against Marinette's side. The sun peered in through the hatch above her bed. She buried her face in her duvet and ignored it.

Chat woke up as the sun warmed his face, and found himself leaning against a chimney on a rooftop, staring at Marinette's bedroom window. His back ached and there was a crick in his neck. All of him just ached. Then it was cold. The early morning wind had chilled him. He stood up, stumbled, slipped, and yelped in alarm. Almost slipping to your death is not a good way to start your day. He shook off the pain, and leapt back home, to get a grumpy scolding from Plagg.

"We just came from her house, her dress is gorgeous," Rose said.

Juleka agreed. "It is and Alya's is so pretty too."

They had been showing off their dresses to Marinette so she could make notes on what alterations they wanted. She promised to get them back within the week, but they were prepared to wait until the night before the party. Marinette got busy with school and the bakery and whatever, and they understood that. Giving her a short time limit was unfair. They never did. But she'd still apologise a hundred times if it went past the one she made up.

Nathanael cracked his knuckles in front of his chest anxiously. "What colour is it?"

"Blue," Juleka said.

"Dark blue," rose added.

"What kind of dark blue?" Nathanael asked.

Rose and Juleka shared an uncertain look. It was dark blue. Dark blue is dark blue.

"Does it matter?" rose asked.

"I'm an artist! It matters to me!" Nathanael snipped.

The girls just looked bewildered.

"I don't know, what kind of blue would you say it was?" rose asked Juleka.

"I don't know!" Juleka threw her hands up helplessly.

Nathanael groaned inwardly. Why wasn't this easy? He glanced around his room and spotted the messy paint box he'd just been working from. Nathanael had a stroke of genius. He grabbed the acrylic paints from on top and held them out to the girls.

"look at my paints. Tell me which one is closest."

At first they looked doubtful, but they reached in and started checking the colours on the paints. Between themselves they talked about them, muttering like they didn't want Nathanael to hear.

"maybe… navy?"

"no I was too light to be navy."

"Colbat?"

"no that's too light."

"Admiral?"

"That's it, that's the one!"

Nathanael gasped and grabbed the paint from Juleka's hand like it was treasure. "Admiral? Are you sure?! I have to get a jacket the exact right colour to fit with her, so tell me you're certain!" He was going a little manic with the pressure he'd put on himself to make this perfect.

Juleka laid a hand on each of his shoulders, and said, very seriously, "Nath take a breath. You're worrying over nothing. she's already going to the dance with you, take a minute to enjoy it rather than pressuring yourself to death."

Nathanael heaved the deepest sigh and his shoulders sank, making him lose almost a foot of height. "I just want things to be perfect!"

"they will be. but real perfect is messy. It's the ups and downs. You can't plan perfect, and trying to will kill you," Juleka warned.

"We know what the dress looks like. Why don't we go shopping with you and find something for you to wear? That way you can stop worrying about it, and we'll take some of the pressure off you," rose asked.

Juleka grinned at the idea. She didn't much like shopping, but she liked spending time with Rose, and she loved making people wear dumb clothes that didn't suit them. this could be fun!

Nathanael smiled a real, true smile of utter admiration. "you two are the best friends I could ever ask for."

Rose giggled and linked her arm through his. "come on, let's get this done."


	11. Chapter 11

Nathanael shifted awkwardly as he stared at the door, waiting for Marinette to appear. He readjusted his dark blue bowtie once again, like a nervous tick. She and Alya were going to be turning up together, and neither were anywhere to be seen yet.

"What if she's changed her mind? What if she decided she doesn't want me as her date?" He worried.

"Nath you're worrying over nothing again. She turned down Adrien to be with you and every girl here wanted Adrien to ask them there," Rose said.

Nathanael raised an eyebrow. "Every girl?"

Rose glanced at Juleka and wrinkled her nose. "Well maybe not EVERY girl then, but a lot!"

"Hey Nath, any sign of them?" Nino asked cheerily.

He wasn't the DJ at this party, but he still had headphones around his neck, as if he was. That made Rose chuckle.

"Um no. Nothing yet."

Nathanael adjusted his grip on a small square canvas he was holding pressed against his tuxedo jacket.

Nino tilted his head curiously. "What's that?"

Nathanael's eyes widened. "Um..."

Nino waited for him to explain, but he didn't. He seemed really awkward at the question, so Nino didn't want to press him too hard.

"Dude you can tell me. Is it your art?" He asked.

Nathanael smiled slightly. Nino was always at least pretending to be interested. He lifted the canvas up to show him. Nino gasped. It was a detailed drawing of the photo Nathanael had taken on the boat. The front deck of the ship curved along the bottom in various shades of brown and white. The river was a mix of blues, with purple curves like the shimmering reflection of the cathedral. Grey and blue mixed into black as the railings on the side became lamps. The orange lamp lights were tinged with yellow and white and reflected on the river. In the distance, the bridge was either orange or brown or yellow or all of the above. Even the shadows were navy blue before they turned black. But the sky was indigo, the speckles stars white, and the moon was yellow and brown with a thin trail of silver like a halo. The picture looked like Van Goth had painted it. It was bursting with colour, and it was breath-taking.

"Wow!" Nino gasped, "dude that's awesome! You did that?"

"Yeah," Nathanael beamed proudly, but stared at the ground, too shy to look up.

"That's amazing! Is it for Marinette?" Nino asked.

Nathanael blushed deeper and hid behind his fringe. Nino nudged him playfully.

"She'll love it."

"I hope so," Nathanael gave an uneasy smile.

He glanced back at the door. A car had driven up and parked right next to it. He could see through the door clearly enough to recognise Alya as she climbed out first.

"There's my girl! Not my girl. Alya. There's Alya. Please don't ever tell her I called her my girl!" Nino said, a little urgently to Nathanael.

Nathanael said nothing but moved his hand to cross his heart. He was still staring at the door waiting to see his date. Nathanael was still staring eagerly as Nino forced him to start walking towards the door with him. Nathanael gasped.

Her admiral blue dress fell to her ankles, and she wore matching heels to give her extra height. The sleeves had become sweeping cloth down her arms, like the one in Anastasia, but stopped at her hips instead of swaying all the way to the floor. The dress fell flat instead of puffy without the petticoats. She had tucked in the waist to give her shape. Here she had had to use part of the ribbon from the hem of the dress to hide the rushed stitching, and the pocket that hide Tikki. No one would notice.  
She had abandoned the blue bows in her hair, and chosen a scarlet one, to match the rest of her jewellery and lipstick. She had a ladybug necklace nestled on her chest to distract from the strapless gown, and to match her ladybug earrings.  
Marinette cast a spell on him the moment she stepped out of the car. Her beauty hit him like the sky had collapse on his head. In short, she took his breath away.

"Hey Nath!" She beamed.

Nathanael was too struck to answer. She tilted her head in concern.

"Nath? Are you ok?"

"I made you this."

He practically threw the canvas at her, and then covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. She giggled a little, and then looked down at the canvas. The gasp of wonder made his heart soar, and his head to rise.

"Wow Nath!"

"It's the river from the boat. I wanted to show you how much colour was there," he explained.

"Mama look!" Marinette held the canvas up to her mother who was waiting for her to go inside before driving off.

"Most people bring flowers," her mother chuckled.

"Do like it?" Nathanael asked hopefully.

"I love it! It's beautiful. Thank you." Marinette kissed his cheek gratefully and he blushed.

"Let me take that home so it's safe. You two go and enjoy yourselves," Her mother smiled.

She took the canvas and laid it on the back seat of the car to drive off with.

"Thanks mama!" Marinette called as she and Nathanael headed inside. Her mother waved as she drove away.

The sun sank down and the stars same out, but all that counted was here and now. After tonight, things would never be the same.

"I'm glad you came Mari," Nathanael smiled.

She smiled back, warmly, "me too. But I could use a drink!"

"It's over here."

"Lead the way."

She took his hand and let him weave across the school yard towards the table by the buildings, which was full of food and drink. Nathanael poured some fruit punch into a glass and handed it to her.

"I have to leave early. The bakery has a surprise health inspection and I have to help clean. I'm sorry," she said.

Nathanael's smile drooped. "What time are you leaving?"

"Um, about half night. Maybe ten at the latest," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Then we can spend a little time dancing?" Nathanael asked hopefully.

"I hope so that's why I'm here!" Marinette laughed.

Nathanael grinned. Things were going smoothly.

"Hey Mari! Come here!" Alya called.

Marinette took Nathanael's hand this time it was her turn to lead them across the room back to where Alya and Nino had claimed a table. They fell into the chairs together. Marinette moved Tikki onto the empty chair next to her, so she could peer out over the top and watch the other class members dancing. Tikki loved dancing.

"You should see the picture Nathanael gave me, it's amazing!" Marinette beamed.

"It is!" Nino agreed readily.

"Oh, Nathanael have you seen the art in the bakery window? Mari paints all of them, don't you girl?" Alya grinned.

Marinette grinned sheepishly, "they're nowhere near as good as Nathanael's."

"Oh, they're excellent. I like the purple macaroons best, you got the shine on them well," Nathanael explained.

Marinette grinned. Tikki beamed. She was enjoying her time tonight. The pretty lights and the dancing and the laughter and the compliments, everything was so cheerful. Just the way she liked it. Except for a couple of people. Adrien was yet to turn up, which put Chole in a mood, which made things difficult for Sabrina, and everyone else around her.

"I SPENT HOURS ON MY HAIR AND HE DOESNT SHOW?! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

In Chole's defence, she had spent a day in the salon getting her hair fixed into a beehive and her nails done. The dress she had made her father have custom made for her by some mutual friend of his and Gabriel's. It came to her knees, and was sunflower yellow. The skirt fell like petals, and the shirt was dashed with black stripes like a bee. She had a bumblebee in her hair. What's a beehive without a bee?

"It's not fair!" Chloe complained, "he promised he'd come!"

Chat Noir dangled his leg over the edge of the balcony, watching the dance from afar. He could hear Chole yelling but couldn't understand. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good and it was probably about him.

"I thought chat Noir was supposed to be here."

His ears pricked up and his attention switched to the table where his friends had gathered.

"So's Adrien but I don't see him!"

"Probably hiding from Chloe so she doesn't make him deaf from screaming."

It was Nino and Alya joking like they always did. Marinette giggled along. Nathanael's gaze was drawn to Chole. She was crying now, furious tears of a tantrum. Her makeup was running and it was hard to look away.

"Nathanael, would you ever wear headphones to a dance?" Alya asked curiously.

Nathanael frowned. "Excuse me?"

"When you go to a dance, you want to hear the music so you can dance with your date, right?" Alya asked.

"Um, sure," Nathanael said, uncertainly.

"See Nino? Take them off!" Alya huffed.

"They go with my outfit!" Nino argued.

"You're supposed to care about dancing with me, not looking good!"

"That's her job," Tikki giggled.

"Thank you, Mari, that IS my job!" Alya declared.

Marinette threw a glare at Tikki who was looking slightly sheepish as she giggled innocently. Marinette couldn't help smirking back.

"You'd take them off if Adrien said to," Marinette teased.

"Yeah dude, he's a model. He knows fashion," Nino grinned.

Chat Noir leaned dramatically against the chair, blocking Tikki's view. She dropped back into the bag so he couldn't see her.

"Well I don't know much about fashion, but I don't think you'd want to miss out on hearing pretty date talk, right?"

"Chat Noir!" Nino gasped excitedly.

"Hi Chat!" Marinette beamed.

Alya knelt up in her chair, craning her neck to look around, "Is ladybug here too?!"

Chat smirked. "You really know how to make a cat purr Alya."

"Is she?" Alya asked hopefully.

Chat's chest deflated with disappointment. "No. She's coming later."

Alya sat down in her chair, slumping, and muttered, "Oh."

She was bitterly disappointed. Nino smirked and laid an arm around her shoulders affectionately.

"There's a hero right next to you and even that's not good enough because it's the wrong one. That's what I love about you," he smiled.

She glared at him, but there was a smile behind it. Nino leaned over and kissed her cheek. She laughed. Nathanael slipped lower into his chair. Nino and Alya were a little awkward to be around on a first - was this a date? Well if it was, the presence of the city's feline hero was overly intimidating. Marinette noticed him shrinking away. As much as she wanted to stay with Chat, she had agreed to be here with him. He deserved to be comfortable too.

"Hey, wanna dance?" She asked.

Nathanael looked up at her, with a smile.

"I'll give you a spin princess, I've got soft paws but be warned, I might whisker you off your feet!" Chat winked.

Marinette groaned at the puns. His smile only grew.

"Actually Chat I was talking to Nathanael. Want to dance?"

Nathanael grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

Chat Noir reached to stop them as they stood up and wandered hand in hand to the dance floor. He pulled his hand back, pawing the air helplessly. There was nothing he could say to stop her leaving. It was a fast song, so they were dancing carelessly, fast and happy, which stopped things from being too dramatic, but Chat's tail twitched furiously.

"Everybody wants to take you home tonight, but I'm gonna find a way to make you mine," Nathanael promised.

"I told you I'm leaving early!" Marinette said.

"I'll find a way!" Nathanael grinned.

Marinette laughed and carried on wiggling her waist. Every time she moved to the beat it got harder for Nathanael to keep his eyes off her.

"Twirl me."

"Huh?"

"Like this!"

Marinette came closer to Nathanael, which made him sweat a little. Her hand was just as clammy as she took his hand and raised his arm above him. Nathanael stood still, too tongue tied to ask what she wanted him to do. She giggled which was more magical than the bubbles being released in the air around them. Marinette's other hand touched his back gently, turning him slowly, so he saw what to do. He grinned as she beamed at him, and then they went back and forth turning one another faster and faster until they were spinning instead of dancing.

It felt like they were in Titanic. Holding hands tightly, even as they slipped because of the sweat, they spun each other in a circle. Everything else became a blur. Colourful blurs, with shining lights to make them brighter, but blurred. Every now and then they were hit by a trail of bubbles from the machine, and the soapy liquid popped on their skin. Those little bursts of cool reminded them how hot dancing made them. Nathanael clung tighter to her, but she pushed his finger by accident, and their hands slipped.  
Nathanael went flying backwards, away from Marinette. She stumbled backwards, hit a speaker, and went crashing to the ground. Across from her, Nathanael tripped over his shoes and collapsed. A loud crash interrupted the music as they both hit the ground. Both were still spinning inside as they looked up, bewildered, to check the other was ok.

"Marinette! Are you alright?!" Chat asked urgently.

He had come dashing over to help her up and make sure she was ok. She was a little dazed but ok. Marinette's vision adjusted to see properly again, and her gaze met Nathanael's. Juleka was helping Nathanael stand up. She stared to giggle, and he couldn't help joining in. Marinette ran from Chat, over to Nathanael, and grabbed his hands to start spinning again.  
Usually that scream of laughter from Marinette would fill Adrien was a warm glow, but here, now, it chilled him to the bone.  
He had completely lost her to Nathanael already.  
Which was fine. Because he loved ladybug. It didn't infuriate him at all. He just had to go and sulk by the food table.

Tikki watched in delight as the dim lights were countered with a new spotlight, directly on a disco ball. Now they had descended into a cheesy romantic setting, and the music slowed to match. All they needed was fireworks to make this the most perfect first date ever. Nathanael blushed as Marinette laid her arms on his shoulders, and moved his to her waist. He smiled nervously as she bit her lip.

"This is a little weird," she admitted.

Nathanael gave an awkward chuckle, "yeah a little."

"Look, let's just dive right in, follow my lead," Marinette said.

She took his hand, and tried to remember what Chat had taught her. Nathanael followed obediently. Marinette laughed at how twisted up they were getting, and Nathanael laughed because she did.  
Suddenly there was a flash and a pop, and the lights went out. Save one. The light on the disco ball shone on relentlessly as all the others plunged into darkness. Most people reacted in an understandable way, a scream or shout of alarm or confusion, but Alya wasn't most people. She stood up on her chair, even though no one could see her, and shouted louder than everyone. Even the teachers.

"GUYS! IT'S ONLY A POWERCUT! Chat Noir will sort it out, in the meantime, use the torches on your phones. It'll set the mood better anyway. We've still got music, so let's dance!"

Chat grinned. Alya was a good person to have in a crisis. She kept her head cool.

"Put your arm here, and trust me," Marinette said.

Nathanael did as he was told. Now they were dancing in the dark, with her within his arms. He hummed along to the song under his breath, which made her laugh. She took her phone from her pocket, like everyone else, and the students became their own disco ball.

Chat stared at the mess of wires in horror. How they hadn't burnt out before he couldn't understand. He was working under torch light with no one to hold the torch. The only other option was to use his cat-night-vision, but that made a lot of things green, and when you're working with different coloured wires, made it difficult to tell them apart. It was impossible to fix this with one hand, but he had to try. No one was around to help me.

"I could really use a ladybug right now," he complained.

"Will I do?" Tikki asked.

She had taken this opportunity to sneak out of the bag and enjoy the party herself. she appeared at his shoulder with a wave. The only person she could talk to was Chat Noir, so she was making the most of it. he turned his head to see a spotty, huge ladybug in front of him. although she was green.

"whoa! Are you who I think you are?" he asked, wide eyed.

She beamed. "call me Tikki."

"Tikki?!" Plagg gasped.

"so, ladybug is here already!" chat gasped.

Tikki took Chat's phone from his hand. "let me hold this."

It was a little too big for her to hold properly, so she sat on the edge of the cupboard door frame. She held the light steady on the wires so he could use his hands to fix them properly.

Inside his ring, Plagg was dancing excitedly. "Tikki! Tikki, Tikki, Tikki!"

"Do you know Plagg?" Adrien asked, curiously.

Plagg internally combusted when he heard that pretty little smile find its way into her words. "I do. I know him well!"

"not that well," he lied, defensively.

"how well?" Adrien asked, eagerly.

Plagg groaned. She could tell him things. Things that made him sound like a miracle worker, and things that made him sound like a walking disaster. She could make him a god or a demon. It was all in the wording. But that wasn't Tikki. She just gave a soft smile and changed the subject.

"Take that third wire out. The wire is burnt out."

"Who's ladybug? Someone in my class? Who is it?" Adrien asked urgently, unable to hold it back anymore.

"I can't tell you that. It's up to her. you know that. You wouldn't want Plagg telling her that you're Adrien," Tikki said, seriously.

"you know who I am?!" Adrien gasped.

"Sure. And Plagg knows who Ladybug is."

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Plagg cried.

Adrien practically screamed. "HE KNOWS?!"

"All the kwamis tell each other everything. Plagg's a terrible gossip," Tikki sounded amused.

"TRAITOR!" Plagg screamed.

Adrien looked taken aback. "There are more kwamis? The book – my father's book – it's all true?"

There were so many questions that Adrien had built up over the last year or so, that he didn't know he had. Now he had a chance to ask them, they were coming tumbling out, and he still wasn't getting answers.

"I think you should focus on these wires so you don't, y'know, die?"

Adrien bit his lip. He was aching to ask more questions, but now wasn't the time. He turned back to the mess of wires.

"This one says "main hall fuse". D'you think it blew?" Adrien asked.

He hoped it hadn't. he had never had to change a fuse in his life. He wouldn't know how.

"I don't know. Maybe it was just a sudden power surge. Flick the switch and find out," Tikki said.

Adrien only now noticed the switches all neatly lined in a row, except one. That one must have been the thing to wreak so much havoc.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered.

Chat closed his eyes, waiting for an electric shock as he flicked the switch. His eyes were still screwed shut when he heard a cheer from the crowd in the next room. The lights had come back on. Thank God. Well, thank Tikki. Adrien turned his head to grin at her, and finally saw her clearly.

"you are the cutest thing I've ever seen!" he gasped.

Tikki smiled and bowed her head a little, shyly. "stop."

From inside the ring Plagg scowled. He wanted to talk to Tikki. He hadn't heard from her in months, and now she was talking to Adrien and not him!? unfair! A door down the hall opened, and Adrien gasped. He grabbed Tikki in his cupped hands, and hid her behind his back. She huffed indignantly as he bent her antenna. She stayed sat in his hand though, staring down at the ring as she fixed her antennae.

Plagg.

It had been so long since they had last talked that she missed him. she didn't think she could miss that mischief maker sometimes, but they always ended up here. Kept apart by duty and circumstance. Every time she ended up missing him. Tikki's attention was draw away by a familiar voice.

Alya.

"You saved the night! Come give a speech, thank everyone for coming, we wanna hear from you!"

"it was nothing, just a case of using my night-vision to turn on the light," Adrien shrugged.

"Come on, we want to hear from you!"

"but I- I – I have to use the kitty room!"

"Ew. Fine. But hurry up!"

Alya's heels clicked as she hurried back to the party. Adrien sighed with relief, and unhid Tikki.

"sorry, I have to go," He said.

"leave me with Alya. I'll find my way back," Tikki promised.

"but what if someone sees you?" Adrien asked, urgently.

Tikki shrugged. She had done this before. "they won't."

Adrien frowned as a thought came to him. a thought that he couldn't, wouldn't, let Tikki go away without answering.

"Is Alya ladybug?"

Tikki raised an eyebrow. Was it possible for Adrien to be as oblivious as Marinette? For two intelligent and daring heroes of Paris these two were idiots.

"Alya? She's done interviews with Ladybug. She chased the two of you all through Paris to film you. What do you think?"

"good point," Adrien sighed.

Tikki tilted her head and her antenna dropped. He looked so disappointed that she couldn't help pitying him. she reached forward to pet his cheek gently.

"you'll figure it out. I know you will. Eventually," she smiled.

Adrien smiled back, despite himself. she was an adorable little bug with a cute little smile and endless optimism. It was hard not to like that.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Tikki," Adrien held up a finger.

Tikki took hold of his finger and shook it, giggling. "you too Chat Noir."

The lights flicked on around them, suddenly, and Marinette gasped. There was a cheer from everyone around them, which made her laugh. Nathanael couldn't help smiling too.

"There you are!" Nathanael grinned at Marinette.

"right by your side," she grinned back.

He switched off the torch on his phone, and tucked it back into his pocket. she did the same. There was no use for a disco ball made of student's phones anymore. Their soft, romantic, colourful lighting was back. The music was still slow, and the couples on the floor were still close. they'd clung to one another in the dark, and they were still holding tight when the light flicked on. Marinette glanced around, noticing this, before she realised how close she was to Nathanael. From this close, he was more handsome than usual. Rather than the cute, awkward artist, he was genuinely handsome. It too her rather by surprise. He smiled.

"You look perfect tonight."

Marinette smiled, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Her hands were still around his neck, just as they had been around Chat's all those weeks ago. They were so close that his nose brushed against his, and for a moment... one, magical, utterly glorious moment, he thought she would kiss him. She reached up slowly, so close to him that he felt her breath on his cheek. Nathanael gasped under his breath.  
Marinette suddenly realised what she was doing. She was caught up in the moment. She couldn't lead him on like that. He didn't deserve it. So she pulled away, and rested her head against his collar. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was better than he expected. Her hair smelt like freshly baked bread, and strawberry shampoo. Holding her close was like a dream. Something magical and wonderful that he never thought would actually happen. She was warm and soft, and her heart beat in time with the sway of the music. Her breath made her chest rise and fall against his.

Marinette didn't kiss him, but there was something more than that. Something different. Some stronger connection. Something better. Even if it was just for one night.

She sighed, disappointedly, into his shoulder. "I have to go."

Nathanael could have cried. "Now?"

She nodded, still not moving from his shoulder. "Sorry."

Nathanael pulled away slightly, so they were elbow length apart. "Can I walk you home?"

She gave him an apologetic smile. "My papa's picking me up."

"Shall I take you out anyway?" he asked hopefully.

Marinette glanced at the clock. Ladybug was due at any minute now. if he walked her out, it would take her longer to get back. It would be easier to run into the girl's bathroom unnoticed if he wasn't following her.

"No, stay, its fine. Dance with Rose and Juleka. It's an amazing night, enjoy it."

"It will be less amazing without you," he said, miserably.

"Have fun Nath. You deserve it."

Adrien's chest burned with jealousy as he watched Marinette lean forward and kiss Nathanael's cheek. That could have been him. if it wasn't for Chloe. Chole, who didn't seem to care anymore. He watched her grab Nathanael's shoulder and yank him around to face her.

"You - dance with me."

"What?"

Nathanael tried to pull away, but Chole dug her nails into him, so he had to stay with her. "Adrien hasn't arrived and I'm not waiting anymore. Dance with me."

"Fine."

There was no use fighting her when she was in this mood. Or any other mood for that matter. At first it was just awkward and slightly angry, but Chole seemed to sink into herself a little as she danced with him. she stopped glancing up at the door, and sighed. Nathanael frowned, a little concerned.

"Are you alright Chloe?"

"You don't care," she spat.

Nathanael's frown deepened. "If I didn't care I wouldn't ask."

Chole eyed him, suspiciously. Then she sighed again. She'd cried off all her make up in a tantrum, ranting and screaming about him not being there, but no one was listening. No one ever actually listened to her.

"I'm just annoyed. I'm supposed to be dancing with Adrien and he just stood me up! Who does he think he is?!" she spat.

Nathanael shook his shoulders as he shook his head. It was caused by the sudden sway of music, as well as empathy for Chole.

"I don't know. He's not worth caring about. He tried to stand-"

Nathanael cut himself off. Chole was still standing here. She was still dancing with him. she hadn't been angry enough to draw an akuma yet. Telling her that Adrien planned to go with Marinette instead of her might push her over. An akuma now would ruin the night.

"What?" chole demanded.

"He isn't worth caring about," Nathanael shrugged. He decided it was safer to change the subject. "Y-you're beautiful. without all that make up I mean."

Chole scowled. "I'm beautiful with it!"

Nathanael got a little flustered. "Yes but - I mean, no I - oh – err-"

"Just shut up."

"Ok."

Chole couldn't handle this anymore. She had been ranting and raving all night about how furious she was. Now she just wanted to dance a dance so this night wasn't a complete waste, and go home. Although she had to admit, having Nathanael actually listen to her made things a little easier. Maybe even a little better.


	12. Chapter 12

Ladybug peered out of the toilet to see Chat standing on the DJ stage, waving to the crowd.

"what's that crazy cat up to now?" she muttered.

From inside the earrings Tikki rolled her eyes. that crazy cat was closer to figuring out she was Marinette than she was to figuring out he was Adrien. Ladybug wandered into the back of the room, watching him, and grinning. He was slightly blinded by the spotlight, which meant he couldn't really see her.

"Hello Paris!" he called.

There was a cheer. He beamed. This was already going better than his birthday.

"I want to thank all of you for coming, and for dancing so nicely. There are some excellent dancers here. And there's a pretty awesome girl hiding from the limelight who owes me a dance later," his eyes twinkled.

Ladybug grinned. Maybe she hadn't gone quite as unnoticed as she hoped she had.

"So, give it up for everyone who made tonight possible."

The rest of the speech went exactly how you would expect, except with less interruptions from Chole than anyone thought possible. She really had been put out by her tantrum and now she was leaning on Nathanael for support. Marinette tilted her head when she noticed. She felt like she should have been jealous, or offended, or even a little upset that Nathanael had gotten a new partner moments after she had left, but she wasn't. maybe it was just because it was chole. everyone knew what chole was like. She yelled dance, and sooner or later, you were going to dance. Might as well get it out of the way. Even so she was a little puzzled at how little this mattered to her. if someone else had done it – Adrien for example – she would have broken down into tears. Especially if it was chole. but Nathanael? She didn't care.

"What you up to bugaboo?" chat noir poked her in the side, teasingly.

Ladybug pulled her gaze from Nathanael, and grinned at the cat. "are you sticking around?"

"can't. I've made promises," he said.

Ladybug glanced at the clock. "You're cutting it fine then, aren't you?"

"I'm going to be late," he stated.

"if you go now, you might just make it," she said.

"maybe. But I'm not leaving until you and I have danced."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "aren't you?"

Chat smirked. she knew that smirk. He wasn't leaving her alone until she caved. She always caved. She sighed. might as well get it over with. He held out his hand. She took it, and let him guide her out into the centre of the dance floor. Ladybug turned her head to see how far they were, but Chat turned it back gently.

"Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me," he smirked.

She smirked back, and let him start swaying her gently. After a minute or two she frowned.

She said, "You're holding back."

"Shh, just dance with me," he whispered.

Sometimes things feel like destiny, even when you don't want them too. Marinette wanted to love Adrien. She did. She'd spent months building up a relationship with him, she had dragged in Alya and Tikki, and she had avoided Nathanael because she didn't want to hurt him when he lost her and now… now here she was, in Chat Noir's arms and it felt… it felt like they were victims of the night. Helpless in the faded light. After all, they were bound together.

"I've waited hours for this. I thought that this day would never end, and I'd never get to hold you this close to me," Chat admitted.

Ladybug bit her lips. "I hear it went dark. You could see enough to fix it?"

"I made it work. Who told you things went dark? You only just got here,"

She had nothing to say so she just laughed. She moved close to him, shrinking the square they had created between them. She liked making shapes with him, since he fit in with her almost perfectly. When they were dancing they were fitting together and moving like clogs. When you're perfect partners, that's how things go. The song came to an end, and Chat Noir sank to one knee to kiss the back of her hand.

"You, my lady, are an excellent dancer," Chat flirted.

"you're pretty quick on your claws too kitty," ladybug grinned.

Each of them, as unwilling as they were to admit it, was desperate to stay together at that point in time. Adrien glanced over at Nino. Nino was checking his watch. Adrien had promised he'd be there soon. He'd have to say the photoshoot over ran.

"I have to go, but I will see you soon," chat promised.

"Friday night, on top of the Eiffel tower for patrol, maybe?" Ladybug asked.

"It's a date," Chat smirked.

"It's patrol," she said.

"I'll be there!" he promised.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. He may have been a pest and more than a little annoying, but he was her partner. She loved him exactly the way he was.

It was a little mean to think it, but ten minutes into the dance Ladybug couldn't help wishing for an akuma. Not because she wanted anyone to get hurt, never because she wanted someone to be hurt, but because she was quite simply bored. Alya had come over a couple times to try and get an interview only to be dragged away by Nino. Chloe kept glancing over to where she was sitting, but was yet to approach. She was still hanging around with Nathaniel, complaining about things. He listened and agreed, even if he didn't care. It was nice to have someone listen. Ladybug, alone without someone to talk to or argue with, was bored.

Adrien ran into the room, tugging his black bowtie back into place. He had opted for a white tuxedo, like his father, in the vague hope his father would appreciate the attempt of flattery. He did not. Nino, however, did.

"Looking handsome dude!"

"Thanks man," Adrien chuckled.

"You missed Marinette," Alya said, drily.

Adrien glanced around, trying not to look disappointed as he realised she was right. "Oh has Nathanael scared her away already?"

Neither Nino or Alya laughed at his joke.

Alya put a hand on her hip. "You might not want to talk about scaring people away Adrien. I've never seen Chole so furious."

Neither had Adrien. He sighed and hung his head, guiltily. "She's going to kill me."

"Maim, sure, kill, probably not. She's calmed down a lot," Nino assured.

Adrien hadn't seen that. He arched an eyebrow. "How?"

"Look."

Nino gestured (with a drink in his hand) to where Chole and Nathanael were leaning against a wall and talking. Nothing more. Just talking. Adrien scowled. First he took Marinette, now he was taking his real date? No. way.

"thanks. And take off those headphone Nino, they don't go with the outfit," Adrien said.

He pushed past them as he spoke, and set off towards Nathanael. Nino looked disappointed, and took off the headphones from around his neck. Alya laughed triumphantly, and linked her arm through Nino's.

"Now we can get our photo taken," she grinned.

If Adrien hadn't pointed out how the headphones didn't fit with the outfit, maybe they would have noticed his green eyes flaring greener. If that was possible. They definitely would have seen his anger as he marched over to Nathanael, and he would have been stopped. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"um, Adrien? What are you doing? This doesn't feel good," Plagg said.

He was being jolted around in Adrien's top pocket as he marched over towards Nathanael, and it was making his camembert consider a re-appearance. No one wanted that in their top pocket, or their hidey hole. Plagg peered out for a moment, and noticed where they were heading.

"oh no. this is bad. I need Tikki!" Plagg groaned.

Before he could try to escape, he was thrown back into the bottom of the pocket, and had to stay there.

"Adrien Agreste! Nice of you to show up!" Chole spat, venomously.

Adrien ignored her and grabbed Nathanael by his jacket.

"hey!" Nathanael squealed.

"Outside!" Adrien snarled.

"what?!" Nathanael squeaked.

"I'm fed up of you looking like the cat that got the cream, so you and me, outside!"

"what?!"

"WHAT?!"

Ladybug glanced over as Nathanael squealed in terror. She gasped to see Adrien holding Nathanael's jacket threateningly.

"I've been watching you for weeks, chatting up all the girls! I'm fed up with it!" Adrien spat.

"You've got it all wrong Adrien!" Nathanael insisted.

"What's going on?!" Ladybug demanded. "Adrien let him go!"

Adrien scowled. Even ladybug was defending him now!

"Addikins here is a little jealous!" Chole smirked.

She couldn't help being pleased he was willing to fight for her. she didn't know any better. Adrien scoffed.

"It's not jealousy! It's just you and me!"

Something snapped inside Nathanael. Something he had been holding in for months snapped and he was suddenly very angry, and very willing to fight.

"Oh poor Adrien! The poor model has a tough time keeping a girl!" he snapped.

"shut up Nathanael," Ladybug warned.

Nathanael did not heed the warning. "You've got so much money, and you're so posh, and you're so cock sure that you can't handle that no one wants to stay with you! No wonder Marinette blew you off!"

Chole frowned. This was the first time anyone had mentioned anything to do with Marinette to her. "Marinette what?"

"Nathanael you're not helping," Ladybug insisted.

Adrien scowled. "Marinette didn't blow me off!"

"You tried to blow off Chole and Marinette wouldn't let you, so you didn't turn up, and now you're upset because Chole was talking to me! You want all of the attention but won't put in any of the work, because models don't have to work!" Nathanael said in a baby voice.

"Hey this isn't about me!" Adrien tightened his grip.

Ladybug got in-between and pulled them physically apart, yelling, "WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP?!"

They fell silent in surprise as Ladybug's whole face was red. She was either incredibly embarrassed or utterly furious, or both.

"Adrien, you tried to get out of the dance which isn't fair. You were mean to Chole so she was alone. When Marinette left, Nathanael was alone. Now they are alone together. You can't be angry that they wanted company. Being on your own at a party like this, is boring. Believe me!"

Chole in the background wasn't sure if she was angry or hurt or both. "You tried to what?"

She didn't get an answer. Nathanael had moved to her side, and Ladybug was standing in front of Adrien, stopping him from advancing on Nathanael. To be honest, he was beginning to realise how much he was over reacting right now.

"calm down. Go outside and take a few breaths, and then come back in here and apologise to Nathanael," Ladybug stated.

"but he-"

"was being a gentleman and looking after your date until you arrived. Go and take a breather."

He may have been in love with her, but he was annoyed she wouldn't take his side. Even if she was sounding perfectly logical. She was calm, and strong. Far stronger than he would have been without cracking jokes. All of this rushed through his head, leaving him unable to say anything except:

"fine!"

Ladybug watched him storm towards the exit in concern. He was behaving very strangely recently. Really out of character. She laid a hand on Nathanael's arm.

"Are you ok Nath?"

Nathanael was beginning to realise how close he was to being beaten up just now, and all the adrenaline was rushing out of him, making his legs weak.

"um… y-yeah I think so…"

Ladybug glanced at Chole. she had settled on being hurt and offended, and furious about it. now she stood with a scowl and folded arms. Ladybug laid a hand on her arm.

"Chole?"

Chole shook off her arm furiously. "Oh who cares?! Come on Nathanael, let's dance again!"

Ladybug sighed as Chole dragged Nathanael back onto the dance floor. She really wanted to love Adrien still, but lately something was off. she felt herself being pushed away from him. and now she was worrying more about Alya's reaction than her own!

"The power to destroy is a dangerous thing. Powerful and deadly, but it can be controlled. You might have bad luck sometimes, but its because all of your focus is on controlling that power."

"What's your point Plagg?"

"I'm telling you what I was meant to the day we met. Tikki told me never to skip it, but I never listen."

Adrien wasn't in the mood to be lectured, but Plagg had been hit with the realisation that he should have done it properly the first time to avoid getting into this mess. He also decided that he'd have to step up his game to help Adrien keep his calm in the next few years. Puberty was a bitch.

"Plagg-"

"If you keep letting yourself get distracted by jealousy and admiration you will not focus on controlling that power and your bad luck will escalate," Plagg stated firmly.

Adrien frowned. He wasn't feeling very lucky at the moment. "Escalate?"

"Mmm. That's more dangerous," Plagg nodded.

"Why?"

"If you've got the power to destroy the world and you stop being able to control it, and you're unlucky enough to trip over, you could destroy the world by accident."

Adrien gasped under his breath. This was a lot to take in and he wasn't in the mood to do so. "Has it happened before?"

Plagg did not want to admit having made mistakes before, because his mistakes were BIG mistakes. But the boy had to know.

"There's a reason I'm named after the plague," Plagg said, solemnly.

That made Adrien gasp. The plague was the largest and most lethal disease ever recorded in history. If Plagg had caused that by accident...

"Let's go home Plagg. Claws out."

Plagg smiled. It was time to start controlling himself again. Which would have worked if he hadn't gone to the bakery for breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

"I heard you caused a problem last night after I left," Marinette said.

Adrien gave a forced, shamed laugh and bowed his head. "Yeah..."

He still hadn't actually apologised to Nathanael yet. That was his plan now. He was just taking his time about it, to think up the best way to apologise. He gestured to the canvas painting behind the till, just in view.

"That's nice."

Marinette couldn't hold back her smile every time she looked at it. She picked it up so he could see it better.

"It's the view from Alya's boat the night we danced," she grinned.

A smile curled at the edges of Adrien's mouth. He wasn't looking at the painting. He was looking at Marinette. She was smiling at the painting warmly.

"I remember. You still owe me a dance," he said.

Marinette glanced up at him, thoughtfully. "Do I?"

Adrien nodded, "You do."

"Well if you'd been at the dance when I was, I would have happily danced with you," Marinette said.

 _And it would have avoided a lot of issues_ Plagg thought, grumpily. Adrien opened his mouth to invite her out dancing, when she said something that took the words away.

"Nathanael painted it for me, isn't he amazing?"

She had been referring specifically to his skills as an artist, but that jealous spark in Adrien heard her gushing about how brilliant Nathanael was at everything.

Adrien tried not to scowl, but he wanted to. "I mean he did try to drown you and m - and Chat Noir."

Marinette did scowl. "That's not fair, he was akumatized!"

"Yeah..."

Adrien realised he had messed up. Marinette was annoyed at this, and she was making that as clear as possible.

"And he doesn't know about that. If he did he'd be so upset and ashamed!"

"Right..."

"So don't mention it to him. You've upset him enough!"

Tikki winced at that. It sounded so harsh. So accusing. As true as it was, it was hard to hear. Adrien hung his head shamefully, but there was an anger in him too. Marinette had recently stopped stammering when she was near him. He never knew why she was always so nervous around him, but now that she wasn't, he was feeling a little less... special. Marinette had turned her back on him now, literally, to use the hot chocolate machine. She turned back to continue talking to him, and he blurted out:

"I don't like your boyfriend!"

"Huh?"

Marinette looked bewildered. _What boyfriend?_ Tikki tensed. Plagg did too. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

"I think you need a new one."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend..." Adrien trailed off. He felt himself start to wobble. It wasn't butterflies in his stomach, it was ants. Thousands of scurrying ants that made him feel sick. "I - I have to leave."

"But what about your hot chocolate?" Marinette asked.

She laid the hot chocolate on the counter. Adrien fumbled in his pocket for change, anxious to get going. He felt himself heating up under the collar. He slammed a note on the table, already turning pink, and grabbed the hot chocolate.

He was already rushing out the door when he called over his shoulder, "Keep the change!"

Marinette tilted her head in confusion and watched him go. Tikki peered out from the apron pocket.

"That was weird," she said.

"Yes. Yes it was," Tikki agreed.

Adrien sat in the back of the car outside, with the gorilla in the driver's seat. He tried to calm his breathing to get rid of the jealousy, which made the gorilla raise an eyebrow.

"Home?" He asked, gruffly.

Adrien glanced up at the rear-view mirror and nodded. The gorilla grunted in acceptance and pulled away from the kerb. Plagg sat on the edge of the door, watching the world wave by.

"You'll have to apologise sooner or later. You told Ladybug you would," Plagg warned.

"Ladybug won't find out until class starts again... I think. That gives me at least two weeks," Adrien said quietly.

"You're meeting her for patrol. What'll you tell her if she asks?" Plagg challenged.

Adrien didn't know which of his classmates was Ladybug, but there wasn't a lot of choice. If it was Rose or Juleka they would already know that he hadn't apologised. If it was Chole or Sabrina they'd probably know already, since Sabrina was not above spying for Chole. If it was Marinette or Alya they'll find out soon enough. He wasn't sure how long it would take Alix to find out he hadn't apologised, but she had been at the dance when he stormed out so it couldn't be her. But the idea of ladybug being annoyed or - dare he think it - let down by him, was too much to bear no matter who else she was.

"Can we make a stop?" Adrien asked.

The gorilla glanced in the rear-view mirror to glance at him. "Where?"

"A... friend... of mine lives near here," it felt strange to call Nathanael a friend. He did not feel like a friend.

"You have a dress fitting in forty minutes. I told the boss you'd be back in time," the gorilla warned.

"It won't take long, I just have to right a wrong."

"You're the boss."

"It's around the corner."

The gorilla grunted as he turned the steering wheel to move the car back around the corner towards Nathanael's house. Adrien pulled out his phone to text Nino and find out Nathanael's exact address.

Plagg grinned like the cat that got the cream. "I'm proud of you kid. You're finally listening to me."

Nathanael opened the door wearing a bright orange fox onesie, with the hood up so the ears flopped down to the sides of his head, and a fluffy tail that dropped by his ankles. There were purple felt tip pen marks across his cheeks, like he had been hit while colouring in.

"I came to say sorry," Adrien decaled.

Nathanael's bright red fringe peered from under his hood, and flapped as he moved his head. "Sorry?"

Adrien nodded. "My heart was beating too fast, and I began to lose control. I was feeling insecure and…"

There was a long pause as Adrien knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to admit.

"jealous?" Nathanael offered.

Adrien bowed his head, shamefully. "yeah…"

Plagg covered his mouth with his hands to stifle a giggle. It was progress.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry and I didn't want to hurt you," Adrien finished.

"I didn't cry."

"oh. Ok."

He had. Chat Noir had done his patrol checks, and had tried to go and talk to Marinette, but he had passed Nathanael's house, and spotted him through the window, crying. Adrien didn't mention this now.

"And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make it sound right. You tell me that you're sorry, sure, who isn't? the point is you ruined the night for me and Chole," Nathanael explained.

Adrien frowned. "Chole?"

Had Chat investigated closer, he would have realised it was actually Chole crying. Nathanael had taken her back to his house so she could fix up her appearance in private before heading home. Well, she had forced him to. But she had spilt some water on her dress, and taken his clothes to wear home. She also complained about his clothes being terrible, all the way home. Chole wasn't a very grateful person. Nathanael, however, was a very kind person, even if Chole didn't deserve it.

"are you only apologising because Ladybug told you to?" Nathanael asked.

Adrien's eyes widened. He was. he wasn't willing to admit that though.

"N-No!"

"You are. And… It's too late to apologize. The night's over. Everyone's moved on. Talk to chole. I've got bigger plans to make."

"Bigger plans?"

Nathanael was already leaning on the front door, trying to shut it on him without being overtly rude. It was a difficult move to pull off.

"Yeah, so, if you please, go away?"

Adrien frowned. "oh. Sure… I… I am sorry."

"it's fine. It's not the first time. Sort of," Nathanael shrugged, "thanks anyway."

He shut the door on Adrien, which took Adrien by surprise. Nathanael wasn't trying to be rude. Apologies' made him uncomfortable. He wasn't the kind of boy to hold a grudge and having to say, "I already forgave you" felt uncomfortable. Adrien glanced down at Plagg.

"that went well!" Plagg beamed.

"What did he mean by bigger plans? And chole? Chole doesn't expect me to apologise, does she?" Adrien asked, uncertainly.

Plagg shrugged. "what do I know?"

"you know who ladybug is for one thing!" Adrien tutted.

Plagg took this as his cue to dip down into Adrien's pocket and pretend he had no idea what Adrien was talking about.

Nathanael stared at Marinette in bewilderment as she continued ranting about how rude he was to slam the door on Adrien. Nathanael hadn't meant it to be rude.

Marinette glared at him when he started holding back giggles. "Are you going to say - what's so funny? What?"

"Sorry, but I think you're funny when you're mad. Can I take you out for sushi?" he tried hard not to smile, and felt bad when he failed.

She screwed up her nose and folded her arms furiously, which he found adorable. He couldn't help smiling at that, which made her frown deepen. It wasn't his fault she looked like a pug when she was grumpy.

"Mari I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve."

Marinette threw her arms into the air helplessly. "You're crazy."

"But-"

"I don't want to talk to you until you say you're sorry."

"Mari-"

"LEAVE NATH."

"Are you mad at me?"

Marinette cocked her head to the side and stared at him, bewildered that he didn't understand what was wrong. Not only had he been rude to someone who was trying to apologise, he was laughing at her for being upset about it.

"I'm angry," she said, clearly and plainly, "go away and fix this then come back to see me."

There was a solid two-minute gap between Marinette slamming her bedroom door and the Evillustrator bursting through her bedroom window. Tikki groaned. She had seen this coming, even if Marinette hadn't. suddenly there was no time for anger.

"All you care about is getting Adrien to love you, you don't care about me!"

"I do! Nath-"

"Call me the Evillustrator!" He shouted.

"Okay... Evillustrator... I... I care about you. I do," Marinette stammered.

He scoffed in disgust. "You just want to make a fool out of me!"

Marinette glanced around desperately searching for something to show that she cared. Her eyes fell onto the portrait hanging on the wall.

"If I didn't care about you would I have that hanging on my wall?!"

Marinette pointed to the painting. She had it hung carefully beside her wardrobe. The Evillustrator tilted his head at the image. A smile curled across his mouth when he recognised it.

"There's colour even when you don't see it..."

Marinette nodded. He walked towards the painting, fascinated. Marinette slowly stepped backwards to where Tikki was hiding behind a pencil pot. Tikki snuck up to her hand.

"So will you go?" Marinette asked.

"GO FIND LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! GO GET THEIR MIRACULOUSES!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"Alright!" The Evillustrator hissed to Hawkmoth.

"So you're going to go?!" She asked, hopefully.

He twirled the pen in his fingers and grinned at her.

"I hope you don't have hay fever petal," he smirked.

That made her nervous. "Why?"

"Because I'm giving you the sun!"

Marinette watched helplessly as he climbed up into the balcony, and leapt onto the railings. She followed, terrified. He reached back to pull her up to his side. She didn't get a chance to become Ladybug. He flourished his pen dramatically, and rested it onto his screen.

As he drew, a huge, sunflower stalk curled like a snake up across the metal of the Eiffel Tower. It made the tower creak and bend like it was about to snap. Marinette squeaked as she spotted cracks emerging in the metal legs. Huge leaves unfolded as the stalk climbed higher, and they were large enough to cast dark shadows across the city. A bud bulged across the top, and stretched up higher, until it blocked out most of the sky. The bud bloomed slowly, and opened like a fist, stretching across the sky like a deep golden sunflower. Marinette tried not to look appalled at how huge it was, or the damage that it was doing.

"Oh! That's - lovely!" She squeaked.

The Evillustrator grinned proudly. "It's only half as lovely as you."

He smiled as he stretched an arm around her. She smiled back, trying to be warmer than she felt. She reached for the pen carefully.

"May I?"

The Evillustrator gulped uncertainly. Marinette had fooled him before.

"Not right now... when I can trust you again," he said.

Marinette bit her lip nervously. She only had one more idea. It involved Tikki. Marinette took a deep breath, and threw her arms around The Evillustrator.

"C'mon sweetie!" She beamed. She moved her face closer to his so they were only inches away from each other, "you know you can trust me."

If the Evillustrator could have blushed he would. He just stammered. Tikki crawled from Marinette's sleeve and down her arm carefully. Her arms were linked around his neck stubbornly, and he was so shocked that he was getting what he wanted, that his arms were completely out stretched. Tikki snuck along Marinette's arm, towards the pen.

"I - I - what are you up to?" He asked.

Marinette pulled her torso back, but kept her arms still so Tikki could stay steady as she hurried along her arm.

"Me?! All I want to do is help you! Look at that flower, it's gorgeous! Why would I ask for more?" She asked, innocently.

The Evillustrator was giving her a strange look, and she was focused completely on him. Neither of them noticed Chat Noir swooping towards them. Tikki squeaked in alarm and dove into a plant pot on the balcony. Doing so made the pots clink, which drew the Evillustrator's attention. He turned his head and spotted Chat Noir.

"The cat!" He snarled.

He shoved Marinette aside and began to draw in his pad. Unable to become Ladybug, she had to help as Marinette.

"WATCH YOUR TAIL CHAT!"

Chat looked up as he was called and spotted a dozen arrows flying towards him from nowhere. He gasped and leapt down out of the way until they had all fallen from the air and settled on the ground. They fell without harming him, which made him smirk.

"Missed me by a whisker!"

No other weapons came to attack him, so he carried on his journey with ease. By the time Chat Noir swung over to jump onto the balcony, Marinette had tackled the Evillustrator across the floor and was reaching for the pen that he held outstretched away from her, while he yelled that she was making a fool of him too. She was pinning him down with her legs, with one hand on his shoulder to stop him pushing her off, reaching for the pen, but it looked a lot like she was laying on top of him.

"Should I have knocked?" Chat asked, trying to make a joke, despite the jealousy swelling in his chest.

Marinette was in no mood for puns. Tikki had crawled up onto her shoulder while Marinette was tackling the Evillustrator, and now she was clinging onto Marinette's hair, pulling it now and then.

"Grab the pen!"

Chat always got the easy jobs. He held the pen firmly in one hand, and declared he had to wait for Ladybug to appear. Marinette stood up, dusted herself down, and leapt into her bed through the hatch.

"Stick around, you might meet my lady," chat called.

Adrien liked the idea of having Marinette and ladybug in one place so he could know for certain which one he loved more. Marinette did not agree with this plan.

"I have it on good authority she's not your lady," she stated.

"Who's authority?!" he challenged.

"Hers!"

"What?!"

So Marinette was friends with Ladybug. Did she know who she was? Did she know who he was?!

"Where are you going?!" He demanded.

"I'm getting a snack," she called.

"You're having a snack break now?!"

"I'm hungry!"

There was a slam as she leapt into the hallway outside of her room to transform.

"And I thought Plagg only thought with his stomach. Sheesh."

Ladybug had to run all the way downstairs to hook herself onto the balcony and pull herself up. What she found was Chat Noir sitting on top of the Evillustrator, as he kicked and punched like a toddler, and Hawkmoth screamed.

"Woah, what happened here?" Ladybug laughed.

"I just saved Paris from this akuma again, all alone. No biggie," Chat shrugged.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "All alone huh?"

"Well, not _all_ alone, but without you. Are you losing your touch my lady?" chat grinned.

"I doubt it kitty," she said. "Where's the akuma?"

Chat Noir held up the pen. Ladybug took it in one hand and snapped it. She caught the akuma with ease and transformed it into a butterfly. The butterfly swooped over towards the Eiffel tower as the sunflower vanished.

"Well that was easy. See ya kitty," Ladybug dusted her hands off.

"Wait! Can't we hang out for a while? I mean I didn't even have to use my cataclysm so I don't have to change back," Chat said, hopefully.

"Sorry Chat I have plans," Ladybug said

"Ah. That's ok. I'll catch you later," chat said, hiding his disappointment with a smile.

"Sure. Um... you might want to stand up."

"Why?"

"What happened?"

Poor Nathanael. Ladybug giggled, and leapt over the edge of the balcony, before swinging herself in through a lower window. She transformed back into Marinette before she landed.

"Was I too harsh to Nathanael?" Marinette asked.

Tikki shrugged. "A little."

"Be honest."

"You were way too harsh! You should apologise this time."

Marinette sighed. When the bug was right, there was no arguing.

"You're right Tikki. You're my Jiminy Cricket."

She smiled at how accurate the comparison was, but Tikki tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

Marinette shook her head in disappointment. "After I apologise to Nath you and I are binge watching Disney movies."

"Will there be popcorn?" Tikki gasped.

"Oh ok, just for you."

"I can't wait!"

The kwami squealed excitedly at the possibility of popcorn being available which made Marinette grin. Tikki dove into Marinette's jacket as Nathanael came wandering down the hallway, dazed and confused.

He bit his lip anxiously when he saw her. "Oh. Hi."

Marinette raised her head to meet his eye. She dropped her arms to her side and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

Nathanael honestly had no idea what she was talking about now, but he could clearly remember their earlier conversation. He couldn't not accept her apology. Nathanael gave her an easy smile and laid a hand on her arm.

"We're both to blame, but what could we do?"

She smiled gratefully, and stepped into his arms so she could hug him tightly.

he turned into a tomato and hurried away out the bakery door without another word.

"You're a push over girl," Tikki teased.

"I know," Marinette said.

"Popcorn?" Tikki grinned.

Marinette really was such a push over. She wandered back into her room with a bowl of popcorn, to find Chat Noir sitting cross legged on her sofa.

"Chat! What are you - I mean I just saw Nath leave, I thought you-"

Adrien couldn't help smiling a little. He could make her stammer. He loved being able to make her stammer. It meant he was special.

"That's a lot of popcorn, princess. Are you gonna eat it all yourself?" He smiled.

 _No, me and Tikki are going to share, Tikki being my kwami, you know about kwamis, they make you superheroes. Oh, by the way, I'm ladybug!_

Yeah, she didn't say that.

"I was planning to," she lied.

Adrien laughed. She was far more like Plagg that he had thought. She wrinkled her nose in offence, which made his heart glow. Chat wanted nothing more than to pull her close and kiss her. Kiss her so hard she forgot about everyone else that had ever wanted to or ever tried to kiss her, and everyone she ever wanted to kiss. He wanted to kiss her softly. Gently enough that she knew he wanted her to be comfortable with him. Gentle enough that it was like reassuring her he loved her with all his heart. That he gifted his heart to her.  
But he didn't move from where he sat.  
He didn't gift his heart to her.  
He owed it to himself to try with ladybug first. He owed it to ladybug.

"I'm going to watch Pinocchio," Marinette declared.

"My favourite Disney film is the Aristocats," he smirked.

She couldn't hold back the smile that gave her. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because everybody wants to be a cat," he grinned.

"Want to watch with me?"

 _desperately_. "No. I have to meet a friend. Next time I will stay and we can watch my princess's favourite princess. Which would be?"

"The Little Mermaid."

There was something about a girl trapped in one world in love with a man from another, who could spend time with him, and be close to him, but never tell him who she was, even while they fought villains, that appealed to Marinette.

"The Little Mermaid it is. Let's hope he kisses the girl next time," he said.

Marinette laughed softly, which made him smile, and when she said goodbye he didn't want to go. He had to drag himself out of the room.

"Till next time princess," he said.

Marinette watched him leaping away from rooftop to rooftop.

"Until patrol my kitty."


	14. Chapter 14

To say that Chat appreciated the opportunity to spend time with ladybug was an understatement. He adored when she came along on patrol with him. Just him and his lady, way above the most romantic city on earth, working side by side to keep it safe. Together. Of course, he adored it. Especially when she pulled that face. Like she knew something he didn't. Like she was about to be mischievously. Because that meant she was going to challenge him, and he lived for those challenges. Whenever he lost (almost always because she was better than him, which he accepted, but would _never_ admit) she would give him THAT look. Her eyes shone with triumph, and she grinned victoriously, but she would only taunt him if he started it. Because something in her believed he deliberately lost every time to make her feel powerful. It was a sweet idea. He wished it was true.

"Beat again!" He complained.

The twinkle in his eye and the grin he just couldn't hold back showed he wasn't annoyed. If anything, he was proud that she had beaten him every single time so far.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it's not easy to catch a bug," she winked.

His grin widened, which you wouldn't have thought was possible if you had seen him. She held out a hand to help him to his feet. He took it.

As he dusted himself down he declared, "I'm starving."

Ladybug felt her stomach grumble. "Me too. Wanna go to Burger Palace?"

Chat Noir, and more to the point, Adrien, looked suspicious and mildly horrified. "Where now?"

"Burger Palace," ladybug repeated.

Chat Noir's expression only changed to intensify. Ladybug blinked in shock. "You've never been to Burger Palace?!"

"I am glad to say I have not," he said.

Ladybug's refreshed grin made her eyes twinkle in a whole new way.

"You're in for a treat! They're greasy and horrible and there's too much onion and not enough salt, and yet they are _amazing_!"

They did not sound amazing. They didn't even sound tolerable. They sounded hideous. But they had sounded just as bad to Marinette the first time Alya had dragged her there. She had fallen in love with the first bite.

"Let's go!"

Ladybug grabbed him around his waist to pull him against her and carry him through the air down to the Burger Palace. Her fingers curled around his waist firmly but not enough to hurt. Her entire body was up against his. It took his breath and his words and his thoughts away and replaced them with this.  
Her hand.  
His waist.

He was still staring at her, wide eyed and completely smitten as she ordered their mood. Even in this burger dive she moved like she was in a palace. She turned her head and flashed him a smile that made her eyes shine. She honestly amazed him.

"Do you want cheese?"

He didn't hear the question. He was too busy trying not to let himself scoop her up into his arms and kiss her hard. He was transfixed on her lips.

"Chat?" Her lips curved in amusement, "you like things cheesy, don't you?"

"He smells like camembert. I'll put some on the side for him," the guy behind the counter said.

Ladybug thanked him. As he turned away to start frying the burgers, Ladybug grinned at Chat and nudged him playfully.

"What's up with you?" She teased.

Chat knew he had to say something, but she stole all the words he had and left him speechless.

"Can we go back to the rooftop? It's beautiful there," he asked suddenly as they wandered out of the shop with their burgers (on the house, even though Ladybug insisted on paying).

Ladybug shrugged. "Sure. It's not like either of us have anywhere to be."

She linked her arm around his waist again, and made him hold the burgers. He didn't mind. Holding burgers was worth it to have her this close. ladybug sat with him on the rooftop, with their feet laid low across the angle of the roof, side by side. Ladybug watched him move his feet. His claws curled as he moved his toes, which made her smile.

"what are you thinking?" he asked, curiously.

She hummed. "I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around."

She turned her head to grin at him, and she spotted the ketchup on his chin. Marinette burst into laughter.

"What?" He frowned.

Ladybug leaned over him with a napkin, and brushed the sauce off onto it. Chat looked surprised, and smiled.

"I'm trying to be more like you. I've got the black, I'm just trying to add the red," Chat joked.

Ladybug laughed. She glanced down at his burger. Her own was nearly gone. His was barely touched.

"So? what do you think?"

Chat raised it up to examine it. "It's greasy and soggy and the bread is disintegrating in my hand but its kept together by the melted cheese."

"It tastes good though, doesn't it?" She grinned.

Chat wrinkled his nose. "No."

Ladybug frowned. "No?!"

Chat Noir looked puzzled at how offended she sounded. "It's just not that great. Maybe your taste buds are dull, my feline senses are something special!"

"Hey!" Ladybug kicked him playfully, "I have taste!"

"You're eating dogfood!" Chat teased.

He was grinning and teasing, but Ladybug's face fell. "You really don't like it?"

He shook his head. "It's too greasy."

"What's wrong with grease?!"

"Everything!"

She pulled away from him. He frowned.

"What?"

"I love Burger Palace burgers. I can't believe you don't."

"They're horrible! Why do you like them?"

Ladybug shrugged and brought her knees up to her chin, slightly. "I don't know," she mumbled, "they just remind me of happy times."

Chat Noir's ear flicked. He sat up slightly, sensing a story. He couldn't press too hard or she'd run, but he was eager to know more.

"Happy times?"

Ladybug sighed. She pulled her knees up higher under her chin. She sighed heavily and laid her forehead on her knees.

"My mum and dad have always been happily married but sometimes things got rough. Money ran out and whatever, the bake- um, the family business took up time and money that we didn't always have."

Adrien frowned. He had no idea what that was like. He didn't know, he would never know, how it felt. He had always had money. Enough for everything he'd ever need and more. Ladybug clearly hadn't.

"My father is a great cook. But when you don't have time and you've been cooking all day it's difficult to force yourself to cook for your toddler daughter when she's just come home from her nursery. I was tired and hungry and dad didn't want to be in the kitchen anymore, so he would take me and mum to the Burger Palace. It was cheap and easily available, and I would eat it all up with mum and dad. They would be tired, but they'd stay with me and eat and laugh and pretend they weren't tired."

Chat Noir examined the burger again. The melted camembert must have been driving Plagg wild.

"Do you think... maybe you only like the food because you remember being happy with your family?"

Ladybug laughed. "Obviously. The food is greasy and it dribbles down your arm! It's not great but when I went with my friends, they enjoyed it. Course we were too cheap to afford anything better. Maybe I only like it cause I'm poor..."

Chat Noir didn't know what to say. He couldn't comment. He was rich. Ladybug turned her head to look at him. He met her gaze. She smiled. That was something he hadn't been expecting her to do. Nino never smiled when talking about money. Then again, he knew who he was talking to.

"It's funny, some of my earliest memories was helping rebuild and learn how to ruin the bake -um, business. I had no idea that my parents were struggling because I was so happy that we spent so much time together, y'know?"

Adrien frowned. He didn't know. He and his father did not have a connection over unhealthy food. His earliest memories were with his mother and nannies, or his bodyguards. They would make him happy if he hadn't lost his mother. He couldn't think of her without feeling an aching hole in his stomach.

"Yeah..." Chat lied, "there are plenty of things I like because they remind me of someone I love. I do not eat bread but wheat fields make me think of someone I loved."

"Someone who tamed the fierce and wild kitty?"

"Hey, this kitty has claws!"

He raised a hand to show off his claws, and gave a fake growl to make her laugh. Ladybug didn't fail him. She laughed so beautifully that Chat heard that instead of Notre Dame's bells. Ladybug sighed a deep, contented sigh, and laid her head on Chat's shoulder. Her hair curled under his nose. It smelt like shampoo and gingerbread. His chest glowed with affection. She was so strong and powerful all the time. Everyone saw that side of her. It was only him that got to see this side.

"Do you think we'll ever find Hawkmoth?" She asked, softly.

Chat Noir had no idea. He wasn't entirely sure what she had asked. But he put his arm around her, and laid his head against hers.

"Of course we will. You and me are undefeatable."

Marinette glanced up at his face, ignoring the full moon that hung above the river. His messy hair and pale face was more beautiful than the moon could wish to be. Her chest glowed with love for him. She closed her eyes, and smiled softly. It felt good to know that no matter how dangerous it was to defend Paris, she always had Chat to defend her.

Tikki wasn't entirely awake. She had been shaken awake by Marinette who was wide awake and more than a little bit manic. The only light was a lamp in the corner, and Marinette was pacing back and forth, ranting.

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle. Life is a maze and love is a riddle. I don't know where to go, and I can't do it alone!"

"Slow down, it's too much to take in. What's wrong?" Tikki asked.

"I can't pretend to be something I'm not, and I'm not in love with Nathanael. Or Adrien!"

"What?!"

"I'm a fool. Maybe that akuma was right... maybe I'm just a little girl lost in a moment."

It had been so long ago that someone had said that that Marinette couldn't even remember who it was anymore. Back then being Ladybug felt so strong that it was as if nothing could touch her. Now it felt like she was being torn apart.

"Mari no. You're so much braver than that!" Tikki insisted.

Marinette was close to tears. "I'm so scared!"

Tikki frowned. "You don't look it."

"I'm always scared Tikki. I feel like I'm going to mess up at any moment and everything is going to unravel around me... I can't stand it anymore!"

Marinette collapsed onto the sofa and covered her face with her hands. Tikki flew over and laid her hand on Marinette's head.

"I don't understand Marinette. You love Adrien. You always have. Nathanael is sweet and kind and you can grow to love him more. Don't you believe that?"

"I do... but it's different," Marinette muttered.

"What is?" Tikki asked.

Marinette didn't have an answer so continued on her own topic. "I don't think I ever loved Nathanael. I just liked the attention he gave me. The attention I gave to Adrien..."

"So you don't like Adrien because he doesn't give you attention and you don't like Nathanael because he gives too much?"

"Because I give Adrien too much and can't see when he's bad for me, and I can't give Nathanael the amount he needs because I'll be too busy risking my neck as Ladybug. It's not fair to him. And it's not fair to me to keep following Adrien!"

Tikki frowned as she tried to keep up with the conversation, but it took her a moment since she was exhausted.

"Marinette are you telling me you're going to listen to Alya for a change?"

"I always listen to Alya!" Marinette argued, "I just ignore what she says sometimes."

"Have you got any idea what you're going to do?" Tikki asked.

Marinette frowned furiously as she tried to think up a plan. After a couple of minutes, she gave a nod.

"First, I'm going to cry. Then, I'm going to tell Nathanael I can't date him anymore. Then I'm going to cry again. Then I'm going to call Alya, so she can come with me, and I can tell Adrien I can't be with him either."

"And more crying?"

"No. Then cookies with Alya. Then crying."

Tikki giggled affectionately. "Sounds like a plan."

As soon as she spotted Alya at school in the morning Marinette ran up to her. Greetings were a waste of time. She had things to say that needed urgent attention.

"I have a problem."

"You only just realised?"

"I'm not in love with Adrien."

"WHAT?!"

"And I'm not in love with Nathanael."

"GIRL!"

"I'm in love with the cat!"

"The what?!"

"Chat Noir!"

" _girl_."


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette and Alya came to the conclusion that they needed help. They needed to gather all the girls they could to find the best way to let Nathanael down.

"But Chole, I want to help them!" Sabrina whined.

"You're supposed to be helping me!" Chole complained.

"They would do the same for me," Sabrina argued.

Chole was still in a mood from the dance and showed no signs of moving on.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway! No one wants me, well fine! I don't need anyone!"

Sabrina's shoulders sank as Chole stormed off to sulk. When Sabrina didn't follow, tears hit Chole. She had been abandoned by her last friend. Marinette heard her crying. She couldn't see her, but she heard it. Unfortunately, Marinette was unable to resist searching for the source of the crying. Which is how she found herself consoling her worst enemy.

Or second worst.

You know what Hawkmoth would have a harder job without her, Chole was enemy number one.

Marinette slowly sat beside her, and hesitantly laid a hand on her back. "Hey... Chole... Don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel looked down on. And we only leave you out of things when you're mean."

Chole scoffed in offence through the tears. "I'm never mean!"

Marinette gave her a serious look. "Chole."

"Ok maybe I get carried away sometimes but I'm a good person!" Chole shouted.

Marinette sighed. She wanted to walk away, but she couldn't. Ladybug couldn't. If Marinette walked away and Hawkmoth sent an akuma, Chole would be an easy victim. Marinette had to try.

"Just try your best. Try everything you can. And don't you worry what people tell themselves when you're away."

"Behind my back?!"

Chole was furious at the mere suggestion. Marinette winced. This was impossible.

"It just takes some time

Chole! You're in the middle of the ride! Everything - everything will be just fine."

"I try my best and it's never good enough!"

"Keep trying. It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else."

Chole frowned. Marinette thought she was going to be insulted, but Chole didn't say anything. She sniffed, and left a long, long, pause before asking one question.

"Really?"

"Do you think we care what you say about us?"

"No, I'm amazing!"

Chole threw her hair over her shoulder, smugly. Marinette rolled her eyes. This was too much, even for her.

"Then how comes we're over there, having fun, and you're here crying?"

Chole glanced over at the girls gathered for a mothers meeting at the front tables of the classroom. They were laughing together already. Sabrina too. Traitor.

Chole scowled. "Just go away! No one asked you to be here! Go away! Leave me alone! I don't need any of you, I have ladybug as my friend okay?!"

"If ladybug was here she would say Just do your best. Do everything you can. And don't you worry what their bitter hearts are going to say."

"You don't know ladybug! You don't know anything! Leave me alone!"

Marinette huffed. She stood up and left Chloe to sulk miserably all by herself at the back of the class. As Marinette took her place at Alya's side, Alya banged a paperweight on the table like a gavel.

"Onto urgent business. How to break it off with Nathanael," Alya announced.

"Oh, let him down easy!" Rose insisted urgently, "Be gentle, he's got a very artistic soul!"

"I've noticed," Marinette muttered.

"What have you got so far?" Juleka asked.

All eyes bore into Marinette. She cleared her throat nervously.

"I've been doing the maths to try and calculate where we went off track but..."

"Don't bring maths into this, maths is terrible," Sabrina warned.

"Maybe paint him a portrait. He painted you one," Juleka suggested.

"I can't draw portraits," Marinette sighed.

"Design something for him?" Alya suggested.

"Like what?" Marinette asked.

There was a thoughtful pause as everyone tried to come up with an idea.

"A stuffed bear?" Sabrina offered.

"Oh yeah nothing says I don't love you like a teddy bear!" Alya said, sarcastically.

"Oh, you losers are idiots!" Chole tutted.

"That's really helpful chole, thank you!" Alya said, still sarcastically.

Chole stood up, ready to argue. "You're not thinking about him as a person!"

"And what, you are?!" Alya demanded.

Everyone know Chole didn't see people as people. At least she didn't. Chole scowled.

"I know Nathanael better than you'd think!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

A fight between Alya and chole would destroy the school, and probably Paris. When both of them stayed angry at each other Hawkmoth would have two villains ready to destroy each other and the city to do it. Marinette cleared her throat.

"What do you think I should say Chole?"

"Tell him the truth," Marinette said.

Alya scoffed loudly. Chole glared at her, but continued without saying anything about it.

"Say that something's faded in your heart and you think it's best to maybe take some time apart to figure out where your heart belongs."

Alya looked over at Marinette. Marinette had to admit that it was better than most of the things they had come up with.

Nathanael frowned. "You don't think it belongs to me? Of course not. That would be a good thing, and they don't happen to me."

Marinette hated how helpless and empathetic she felt. This poor guy was suffering because she couldn't will her heart to love him like he deserved. He sank lower into his seat.

"I'm sorry Nath..."

"How do I begin to convince you to love me? You're this star so high above me and I'm so far down below. I shouldn't have tried to pull you down towards me," he sighed heavily.

Marinette shook her head desperately but Nathanael's was hung so low he wasn't looking at her. She reached to touch his hand.

"Nath you're not below me. You're a star the way you are and that's never going to change."

Nathanael scoffed and pulled his hand away. "Sure."

"You are! Listen, my heart has taken a toll. But there's magic in your soul! In your art too! You're amazing Nathanael, never think you're not," she insisted.

Nathanael, to his credit, was holding back his tears well. He gazed up at her with wide eyes and desperate heartbreak.

"Is there _nothing_ I can do?" He muttered.

Marinette knew she couldn't give him false hope. It wasn't fair. But breaking his heart was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

"Nathanael the closest I've ever come to falling in love with you is when you gave me that art. One day that's going to be enough for some very lucky girl. Because you're wonderful and amazing and I wish, I _wish_ I had fallen in love with you because it would have made things so much easier... but I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."

"So you've made up your mind?"

"I'm sorry. If you want the painting back-"

Nathanael shook his head firmly. "No. Looking at it would hurt too much."

Marinette frowned. "I don't want that Nath! I love that painting. It makes me smile whenever I look at it."

Nathanael thought she was lying. He shrugged it off like he didn't care, even though he was shattering inside.

"I get it. Please, just go now so I can cry alone."

"Oh Nathanael-"

"Please just leave me with my pride!"

"I'm sorry..."

She stood up, and felt cold to be walking away from him. More importantly she was worried that the Evillustrator would make another appearance. If he did he'd be the only one to be called back to villainy five times. People would start to talk. Nathanael would never avoid the stigma. She waited by the classroom, out of view, to keep an eye on him. Marinette leaned heavily on the door of a cupboard, and Tikki peered out of her inside pocket to help her move on.

Marinette groaned. "That was rough."

"It needed to be done. Are you alright?" Tikki asked.

"No. I can't imagine how devastated I would be if Adrien had taken me dancing before breaking my heart. I shouldn't have gone with him," Marinette was hit by a tidal wave of guilt.

"Don't say that!" Tikki insisted.

"But it's done him no good!" Marinette whined.

Tikki reached out and patted Marinette's cheek. The only thing she could think to say came from a children's book.

"Sometimes, when you let yourself be tamed, you run the risk of weeping a little."

Hot guilty tears stung Marinette's eyes. "Oh Tikki... wait, when did you read Le Petit Prince?!"

That was enough to distract her from crying. For long enough to blink back the tears anyway.

Tikki smiled softly. "I've been around a long time Marinette."

She had been around long enough to know that things like this always hurt but the pain never lasted forever. It just felt like it.

...

Chole happened to be wandering past when she saw Nathanael looking miserable. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the park. She didn't like sitting there because water is unpredictable and will often attack designer clothes like hers. However, sabrina had still not apologised, and Chole wasn't going to start being nice to Marinette just to be listened to.

Nathanael already listened to her.

She cleared her throat pointedly so he looked up. He groaned when he saw her and hung his head again. His eyes were as red as his hair. He wasn't in the mood to be insulted.

"Hey."

"I'm not in the mood."

"I came to see if you wanted to talk about it."

"Why do you care?"

"I... have my reasons. And anyway, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"I'm not doing great."

Chole was not very good at being kind, but she made an effort for Nathanael. After all, he had made the effort for her at the dance. She tried to listen, god did she try, but chole was never any good at sotpping herself from talking, or noticing when she needed to. No one ever listened to her enough to point out when she should stop talking. Nathanael nodded along, pretending he wasn't the one who was being consoled.

"You know what? You need a new girlfriend."

No words formed in Nathanael's mind so he just made a very confused, very alarmed sound in his throat.

"I could be your girlfriend."

If Nathanael could speak punctuation marks verbally in a way that made sense, he would have yelled exclamation mark three times and then a question mark.

"I know that you like me. It's not a secret. I want to be your girlfriend."

"What?!"

"I think you know I'm damn precious, and that I'm a princess, and I can tell you like me too, so yeah. I think we should get together now."

"Chloe-"

"Listen! You're the only person at that whole stupid dance who would dance with me. The only one. Even Sabrina wouldn't! And you listened to me... so like, tell me what I want to hear okay?!"

Nathanael felt all the blood rush to his head. He leapt to his feet and started running towards his house. This was too much. far too much.


	16. Chapter 16

"Chole and _Nathanael_? It just doesn't sound right!" chat noir said.

"Right?!" ladybug laughed.

"Didn't he become the Evillustrator because she was mean to - the drawing..."

A strange expression crossed his face, like something had just dawned on him, and suddenly things made sense. Ladybug tilted her head.

"Huh?"

"Chole stole a drawing Nathanael did of Marinette and him, and she drew all over her. I didn't think of it at the time because, she and chole aren't friends and they were arguing at the time, but she didn't draw anything on Nathanael..."

"You think she was jealous?"

"Yeah well Chole is jealous of a lot of things. I see it a lot in girls," he winked.

"Sure, all the girls just fall at your paws," she teased, and booped his nose.

He grinned. "They do! It's like, suddenly I'm famous and people know my name. I've got a thousand girls just waiting, and yet it's such a shame."

Ladybug frowned at him, puzzled. "a shame? Why?"

"Because my heart has been captured by one funny little smile. One that makes me happy, if only for a while."

"Who's?"

"Yours."

"Mine?!" /my smile's not funny.

Ladybug looked shocked, which confused Chat a little. He was always obvious about how much he loved her. after that whole Copy-cat thing, he thought she'd had figured it out. Chat couldn't bear to look her in the eye as he confessed, just in case she rejected him.

"Some might call me stupid, princess, but I hope you'll be with me. Even if it's only in my dreams," he explained, hopefully.

For a moment she seemed to look glad, with that pretty little smile, which spurred him on. He sat beside her, and continued.

"I don't know for sure where this would go, but I know that you don't have to promise forever. Just let me love you day by day. No one knows the future, we're young! There's a lot of it! I hope there is anyway... and you'll always be a part of me. Because from the moment I met you I've loved you and that will never stop."

It was new to Marinette. This feeling in her heart of absolute fear. She already had Adrien and Nathanael fighting over her as Marinette, having Chat fight for Ladybug made things more complicated. And deeply annoyed her, which made her face fall. Because she was his princess as Marinette, wasn't she? Ladybug was his lady but Marinette was his princess. Or she had been at least. Had he just been leading her on as Marinette this whole time? Trying to test his flirting skills to use on Ladybug later? How dare he?!

She scowled. "Princess? I'm no princess. I'm a lady. Ladybug. Just like Lady Wi-Fi! You want a princess go find Princess Fragrance!"

Chat reeled back in surprise and horror. This was not the way this was supposed to go. If she rejected him, which he had never actually thought of because it hurt him too much, he thought she'd be apologetic about it. sorry that she'd had to hurt him. sorry that she had to cut down the idea he'd built up, even if it was his own fault for creating it. never in a million years could he have imagined her anger. This anger. Angry like he'd never seen her before. Like the very idea that he loved her was in some way offensive. He didn't understand.

"Ladybug-"

"I'm not kidding Chat. I don't want this."

"Don't want-"

"I don't want to be your princess. I thought you had Marinette for that!"

Chat shook his head urgently, "Marinette is just a friend."

"Does she know that?"

"I..."

"Did you call her your princess? Did you dance with her? did you flirt with her?"

Chat Noir bowed his head. Marinette hadn't entered his mind since the night with the burgers. He was sure he was in love with Ladybug. He was sure she loved him. now he thought of Marinette, and how close they had been. He had thought he loved her. maybe she did love him. and he knew, he KNEW, that she and Ladybug were finds, she had TOLD HIM she and ladybug were friends. How could he have been so utterly foolish?

"That's what I thought. You can't just practice getting a girl to fall in love with you and then move on like it's nothing more than a flirtation! You said you cared about her."

"I… I do!"

"then why would you hurt her so badly?"

Tears formed in his eyes at that. The tone. it wasn't accusing him of anything. It wasn't suggesting he had hurt her. it was a statement. It was a fact. It was telling him, directly, with pain for her friend, and anger for him, that he had hurt Marinette. Just like Ladybug had hurt him. and Ladybug was merciless to people who hurt her friends.  
Ladybug swung away in a huff, leaving Chat Noir standing in the fragments of his broken heart. Poor Adrien and chat noir were broken hearted twice over. Marinette was suddenly furious with Chat Noir and intensely jealous of Ladybug. Of herself. Ladybug was deeply sorry for Marinette. For herself. it was like the two of them were separate people, bound by a new anger towards Chat Noir, but not to Adrien.

What a funny little world.

"Plagg, be my witness that she walked away. That she said I said things that I didn't say... Broke my heart and said..." a tear rolled down Chats cheek, over his mask, "said that she doesn't love me..."

Plagg couldn't say anything until they got home, and landed on his bed. Plagg crawled up to his cheek as he sobbed into his pillow, and tried his best to think of how Tikki was handling this situation. (Tikki was handling it by saying nothing and just snuggling as close to Marinette as possible, so she would know she wasn't alone. Sometimes saying nothing was more powerful than speaking.)

In a soft tone, with his ears pressed against his head, and sorrow in his eyes, Plagg whispered, "She was just a fantasy Adrien."

Adrien turned his head to look at Plagg through tears. He couldn't see anything, because everything was blurred, but Plagg could see how red and puffy his face had gone. Plagg had never seen him like this. the last time he had cried was Christmas, and even then it was nothing like this.

"She broke my heart… she broke my pride... she broke everything…"

"She's a superhero. Everybody loves her! Remember how in love with her the copycat was? She's leaving a trail of broken hearts!"

"It's different for me. I AM the cat. Not some half-baked copy!"

Adrien buried his head again. Plagg tried to think of things to say that were helpful, but in all the time he had been doing this, he had never improved. He was good at destroying things, but building them back up? That's why he needed Tikki.

"You're not the first who's heard that she doesn't love them. There's nothing you can do about it."

"There's nothing you can say to make me feel better."

"The best cure for a broken heart is time. Time and sleep."

"I can't. I have a photo shoot in an hour."

"Adrien you'll have to smile."

"I don't think I'll ever smile again…"

Plagg sighed sorrowfully. Adrien was far from the first of his kittens to have his heart broken by ladybug. Hell, Plagg himself had had his broken time and time again by Tikki. Cats and Ladybugs were bound to hurt each other, but it always ended up right in the end. All it took was time and hard work. That's all anything ever took. But Plagg was never any good with words and explaining things, which is why he rubbed his head on Adrien's damp cheek and whispered.

"I'm sorry buddy."


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien was a wreck. He kept glancing at his alarm. He was out of time for napping. He had to get up and ready now if he wanted to be at school on time. Of course he didn't. he wasn't going in. Adrien barely felt alive. He was too broken to get out of bed.

"I'm torn apart. Everything's gone up in smoke," he told Nino when he phoned, worried about Adrien being late.

"Dude come into school so I can help you," Nino insisted.

"no. misery loves company. I don't need anyone."

"Ad, you need your mates. We all need our mates. Even the broken hearted ones."

Adrien wanted to burn that bridge. He didn't want anyone. not even Plagg right now, but Plagg couldn't leave. Adrien did not want to be Chat Noir anymore, but he didn't want Plagg to go away forever, so he had to put up with him sitting on the beside table, next to the alarm, pointedly.

"I'm going to stay home," Adrien said.

Nino heaved a deep sigh. Clearly he didn't approve, but he accepted that it wasn't his choice.

"Alright. Take a day. sort yourself out. I'll see you tomorrow then," Nino said.

"no. I'm going to call my tutor's. home schooling is… at least I don't get my heart broken," Adrien said.

"Adrien-"

Adrien hung up despite the fear in Nino's voice. He rolled over, and said to Plagg, "Lay with me. I can't sleep."

Plagg was speechless. He wanted to go to school. He had to find Marinette and talk to Tikki. He needed Tikki's help urgently. But it wasn't like he could go off on his own again. last time hadn't ended well, and Tikki had threatened him with a black eye if he did it again. reluctantly, Plagg laid on the pillow beside Adrien, purring. Purring helped Adrien fall asleep. As soon as he was asleep, Plagg could start figuring out how to escape and find Tikki.

Alya had no idea where Marinette had gone after class. She was being miserable in class, and she wouldn't tell Alya why, which annoyed and worried her, and now she was missing. Nino, however, had bigger problems.  
Nathanael took a seat beside Marinette on an ivy-covered bench hidden at the back of the park, out of view of everyone else. He knew it well. He hid here a lot. He was surprised to see Marinette there, until he remembered what he had heard about Adrien. He said nothing as he sat by her side.

"I wish I'd fallen in love with you. It would have made things easier," she muttered.

Nathanael frowned. He wasn't a constellation prize. Even for Marinette.

"would it have made you happy?" he asked.

"do I look happy now?" she asked.

Nathanael shook his head and sighed. He wanted to help her come to her own conclusions, but the answer was so clearly in front of her that she had to be blind not to see it.

"Just go to him. I want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me."

She sniffed. "really?"

"Do you remember what I said when I told you Adrian wasn't good enough?"

"Um..."

"You asked me if I would be ok knowing you would never love me, and I said-"

"You'd settle for making me smile."

Remembering that moment on the boat made her smile now. It was a sweet and innocent moment of pure affection. Even if it hadn't worked out like they wanted, both would treasure the emotion of the moment forever.

Nathanael sighed. I'm "I do love that smile."

Marinette's smile faded a little. She looked down at her shoes. "Nath... are you happy with chole?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't tell you that," he pointed out. Then he gave a small smirk. "But I am, weirdly. Chole is... a lot nicer than I ever thought she could be. She's hard work, but I like it."

Marinette grinned at him. "I'm glad."

"Thanks. Now go be happy too."

He ushered her off of the bench and towards Alya and Nino. He knew they'd been searching for her. It might sound like Nathanael was being completely selfless here, helping a girl he loved be happy without him, and helping her friends find her and stop worrying, but deep down, he wanted Marinette to get out of his hiding place. This whole month had turned his life upside down and now he wanted five minutes, FIVE MINUTES, where he could hide from everyone and pretend nothing had changed.

"Mari, we have to talk," Alya declared as she ran up to them.

Marinette nodded, but she had more important things to do right now. "Sure, in a minute, Nino where's Adrien?"

"Hi Marinette, here's the thing, um…" Nino stammered.

"Nino, where is he?" Marinette asked.

Nino glanced anxiously at Alya. Alya laid an arm around Marinette, and explained, gently, "Don't freak, but he says he's dropping out of school."

Marinette was surprised and upset, but not as much as she would have been a month ago. "What?! He can't!"

"He says he's broken hearted and he doesn't want to come back here anymore. The dude is seriously miserable," Nino hung his head.

Nino was terrified of Adrien leaving. He was his best friend, and they only ever really got to hang out at school. If they didn't have that anymore, they wouldn't have anything.

"But… but that's no reason to drop out!" Marinette insisted.

"I don't know what to tell you. He won't answer the phone, and I can't go over there, 'Cause I'm not allowed in the house," Nino said.

Marinette frowned desperately. She looked up at Alya for help. Alya hung her head sorrowfully. She didn't want to lose Adrien either. She liked him. and she liked seeing Marinette melt down around him. sometimes it was the highlight of her day. Marinette glanced at Tikki. Tikki stared back, wordlessly. Tikki knew Adrien was Chat. She knew Marinette barging in might not be the best thing to help him, but she couldn't tell Marinette that. unfortunately, Marinette didn't see the dilemma on Tikki's face. She just came to her own conclusion that this was the only thing she could do.

"I'll go."

Tikki whelped. Alya and Nino shared a look. Nino nodded insistently. He couldn't go to see Adrien, but she could! She could talk some sense into him. and if she couldn't, he could phone he and talk to Adrien through her! this was perfect.

"Girl this is big! Go now before Hawkmoth finds out!" Alya insisted.

"we'll cover for you in class!" Nino promised.

Marinette hadn't even thought of Hawkmoth finding out. If something was big enough to keep Adrien out of school, it was big enough to draw Hawkmoth's grip.

"I'm so going to be grounded."

Tikki was twisted up inside. She wanted to help, but she knew Marinette could make things so much worse. What could she do? the only person she could talk to without raising suspicion was Plagg. Which is why she was utterly delighted when he appeared at the entrance to the bag and helped her climb out. They dove under Adrien's bed to talk in private, while Marinette and Adrien sat on top of it.

"you shouldn't be here, you'll get into trouble if you miss school," he said.

"I know, but this is important," she stated.

Adrien tilted his head and pulled a face. "is it?"

"Nino is freaking out that he's going to lose his best friend, Alya is worried about you isolating yourself and growing up to be some empty shell of a model, to be honest all of us are worried that Hawkmoth will find out and think you're perfect to akumatize."

"Akumatize? Me?"

The very idea made Adrien smirk. /that'd be awkward…

"Between you and me, I think Alya would be delighted to be able to interview you about a daring collision with Ladybug herself, it'd bring in so many views," Marinette smirked.

Adrien winced. As did Plagg and Tikki. That was a name worth avoiding. Adrien gave a small, forced chuckle.

"Alya will stop at nothing," he agreed.

"Except if it hurts Nino, which is why I came. She's busy looking after him."

Adrien bowed his head. He didn't like hurting Nino. Nino was only true friend he'd ever had. He cared about Adrien as a person instead of as a model.

"tell me what's going on," Marinette said.

It was a kind, careful kind of begging. Full of concern. Adrien couldn't. he couldn't just tell Marinette that he'd had his heart broken by her friend ladybug because he, as Chat Noir, had caused Marinette to fall in love with him by mistake. There were just too many problems with that.

"I… I… I don't want to."

"please?"

Her huge blue eyes were almost enough to break him down and make him tell her everything. He bowed his head, and shook it, slowly. Tikki and Plagg shared a nervous look. Things could blow up if they weren't careful, and there was very little they could do to prevent it.

"I got my heart broken. Please don't ask who by," he begged.

"I won't."

"promise?"

She tilted her head. "you can count on me. Because I know I can count on you. But do you know what you did wrong?"

Adrien lowered his gaze. He nodded. He couldn't say she was the thing he'd done wrong, could he?!

"If you know where you went wrong, retrace your steps and make it right," she said.

"it's more difficult than that. someone else might get hurt," he said.

Marinette sighed. She wasn't sure what she could say to cheer him up. She bowed her head, and thought back to what Nathanael had said. "I told Nathanael I wish I'd fallen in love with him because it would make things easier for me. It upset him. I only just realised why."

"why?"

"Because I was thinking about myself... Trapping him in a relationship where he knew I didn't love him as much as he loved me, because it was easier for me to accept his love than to let him move on and someone who would love him as much as he loved them."

Adrien frowned. He wasn't really sure what she meant, and she really wasn't sure what she was trying to say. Even so, he tried to figure it out.

"are you saying I should hurt that person, so they can move on? That it'll be better in the long run?"

Marinette shrugged. "falling in love... that's the easy bit. Finding someone who loves you back, that's where you need help. That's why you need to come back to school. So me and Nino and Alya can help you find someone who can love you just as much as you love them."

"Are you sure?" He asked suspiciously.

"of course. and if you ever forget how much you mean to me, tell me to remind you, ok? Come to school so I can. I can't miss class every other week, or I'll get grounded,"

she grinned.

Adrien smiled softly. "I don't want you to get into trouble, go back to school."

"are you coming?"

Adrien shook his head slowly. "I'm going to take a day, like Nino said. I'll be in tomorrow."

"promise?"

Marinette held out her pinkie finger and gave a challenging look. Adrien smirked. she really was adorable. He hooked his finger around hers.

"Promise."

Marinette reached out and laid a hand in his hair gently. He moved his head against her hand. He closed his head as he felt a rush of guilt. Here she was looking after him, and he had broken her heart by extension. She picked up her bag, and headed to the door.

"Marinette?" he said. She stopped and looked back. He gave her a sad smile. "Thanks."

Her smile was kinder. "That's what friends are for."

Tikki swore inwardly as the bedroom door shut, with Marinette on that side, and her on this. under this bed. With Plagg beside her, and Adrien above her. Tikki was doomed.

Adrien heaved a heavy sigh and dropped back into his bed, flat against the duvet.

"What do I do Plagg?" He asked, "how do I break the heart of the girl who tried to save mine?"

Plagg looked desperately at Tikki, who stared urgently at the door, wondering how the hell she was going to get back to Marinette now.

"Plagg?"

"TIKKI!" Plagg hissed urgently.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked.

"Tikki!" Plagg hissed again.

She didn't move. She didn't even listen. She was trying to figure out if she could fit through the gap in the window without being seen. That's when she heard it.

"TIKKI?!"

Tikki's eyes widened as she turned to see Adrien hanging over the edge of his bed, staring at her. Tikki gave an awkward smile.

"um… hi?"


	18. Chapter 18

"She's - Marinette - she's - this whole time I've been upset because I was falling for Mari and I wanted to be with Ladybug, not knowing they're the same. Damn. Person?!"

Adrien ranted and raved in frustration. He threw his arms in the air as Plagg and Tikki took a seat on each of his shoulders.

"Look at it this way Adrien, it's a second chance!" Plagg beamed.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, what?" Tikki agreed.

"Marinette is upset about Chat Noir, but she likes Adrien. It's the _purr_ fect chance for another tail," Plagg beamed.

Adrien lit up hopefully. "Really?"

Tikki squeaked, "No!"

Plagg frowned furiously. "No?!"

"Marinette is wondering where the good men have gone

and why she doesn't love them. She's looking for a white knight on a steed. She needs a hero!" Tikki argued.

"I am hero," Adrien pointed out.

Plagg gave a smug smile and nodded in agreement. Tikki ignored this.

" _Chat Noir_ is a hero, and he's disappointed her," she pointed out.

Adrien's face dropped and something he'd heard years ago echoed in his mind.

"I'm a disappointment?"

"No!" Both kwamis cried at the same time. It was probably the only thing they agreed on.

Plagg flitted forward to face him like a coach giving orders. "You've gotta be strong and fast and -"

Tikki pushed him aside. "You've got to be sure. Marinette is more than just Ladybug. She likes you if you aren't certain she's the one for you you'll hurt Marinette and ladybug all over again!"

"It's gonna take a superman to sweep her off her feet," Plagg agreed.

"How do you expect me to be chat noir at school and not be found out?!" Adrien huffed.

"Do not do that," Tikki warned.

"Then what do I do?! I can't just turn up at her house, especially if she's annoyed at me!"

"Why not? She just walked in here like she owned the place."

Adrien glared at Plagg. Tikki rolled her eyes at him. She flew forward to talk to Adrien eye to eye and deadly serious.

"Marinette loved Adrien before she ever loved Chat. Be yourself. She will love you again."

Plagg scoffed and countered with, "Be Chat, Chat is awesome."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "That's not helpful Plagg!"

Plagg moved to Tikki's side to argue directly with her.

"Marinette loved Adrien once, and now she's moved on to love Chat. Chat has her heart. He can win it again if he tries!"

"Or he'll cataclysm it!"

Adrien scowled in offence and guilt. "That's a bit harsh."

Tikki gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hands urgently. "No, I don't mean - it's just that - I mean-"

Adrien watched her stammer urgently as she tried to explain herself. He thought about that old theory that pets end up like their owners. If that was true for kwamis he wondered if Marinette had gotten this from Tikki or if Tikki had gotten it from Marinette. He never knew Marinette before Tikki, so he couldn't tell.

"I just don't want another incident," Tikki finished firmly.

Plagg frowned again. He put his arm around Tikki and led her away from Adrien, without trying to offer any kind of explanation.

"Tikki that was four thousand years ago," he said.

Tikki scowled. "She died Plagg. She died. Don't tell me to let that go!"

Plagg stayed calm, but firm. "I didn't say let it go. I haven't let it go. But you have to move on. Marinette is stronger than Jenny and Adrien is smarter than Ernest. He won't hurt Marinette."

"He already has."

"Tikki."

In his entire existence, Plagg had only been the sensible one in this relationship four times. This was the fourth. He didn't much like these moments because he always felt that being sharp with Tikki drove her away. Tikki valued these moments, because they reminded her that Plagg was in the same boat as her, and she wasn't as alone as she sometimes felt.

She hung her head. "I'm sorry. I know he won't mean to hurt her. But I don't want to end up hurt again. She's already miserable."

"Do you two realise I can hear you?" Adrien asked.

Plagg didn't react but Tikki glanced at the boy for a moment before hanging her head again.

"I don't think you should talk to Marinette. I don't think you should do anything about this for at least a month. Give her time to move on. Heartbreak hurts deeply but it eases with time. She'll forgive you when the time comes," she stated.

Adrien could have screamed. Or cried. Or both. "A month?!"

"You broke her heart Adrien!" Tikki reminded him.

"And she broke his!" Plagg used the same tone that she did.

They were in a stalemate. When the angel and the devil on your shoulder can only agree that you're not a mistake but everything you do could lead to one, it's a very frustrating situation. Especially when it stands between you and the girl you love. Adrien was regretting ever letting Chole take him to the dance.

"Here's the thing though Tikki-teak, how do you expect to get home if Chat Noir doesn't take you back to Marinette now?" Plagg challenged.

Tikki gasped. She hadn't thought of that. Plagg was always going to win this argument because she of where they were. Chat Noir would either have to talk to Marinette or Adrien would have to reveal he knew she was Ladybug and put Marinette in his power. Adrien was hopeful about this.

"Do you think she'd listen to me if I had you there? That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, right?"

Tikki thought back to when Marinette stole Adrien's phone to give it back to him to start a conversation. That hadn't worked either so she didn't see this working.

"I don't think she'd like it if she knew I knew who you were."

Adrien opened his mouth to reply but shut it again. There wasn't any way to argue with that.

"Where is she right now?" Plagg asked.

"Heading back to the bakery for lunch I assume. Or to school," Tikki shrugged.

"Adrien, you have to go," Plagg insisted.

Adrien suddenly felt sick. The colour drained from his face. She had just broken his heart.

"What do I say?"

"Leave that to us!" Plagg beamed.

"Leave that to _me_ ," Tikki said, firmly.

Marinette felt him approach like fire in her blood. The hurt and pain burned in her, and froze her at the same time. She was desperate to find a way to make him love her, but she also wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Marinette closed her eyes as his shadow cast across her room from the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you for a while. I thought I'd take you dancing."

Tikki face palmed. Off script on the first line. Because that went so well when Marinette left him a message on his answering machine. Why were humans so useless?

Marinette shook her head. "No."

Chat's stomach dropped. "What?"

"What if they play Thinking Out Loud?" Marinette asked.

Adrien tilted his head in confusion and sat on the sofa. "Is that bad?"

"If I ever hear that song again I just might kill someone," she sighed.

"Um..."

"Not literally," she huffed. _but the thought has crossed my mind._

Chat Noir watched her turn her back on him, which gave Tikki the chance to hurry out of his pocket. Chat cleared his throat nervously.

"Are you ok?"

Marinette winced. She was hoping he wouldn't ask that. He had a way of making her confess things she didn't want to admit. He stood up, and wandered over to lay a hand on her arm.

"Hey, you can tell me."

That was it. The soft familiar voice broke down the walls and it all came spilling out.

"I've found myself in a love triangle I never wanted and I had to hurt someone I care about. I got over a dumb crush on a boy I couldn't have by getting a crush on a dumb crush on an idiot who's in love with Ladybug."

Chat bowed his head. He could her the hurt and anger in her voice and it filled him with guilt.

"I'm sorry."

She sighed heavily. "If I could fall back in love with Adrien I wouldn't be so annoyed with you."

"Why?"

"I knew I would never end up with him because I couldn't even talk to him. It's so easy to talk to you. Even now when I don't want to, it comes flowing out. It's safer to love Adrien. Even if you make me feel safe."

Chat bowed his head. He was being shamed for not being more like himself, and it was working.

"What did he do to get you so bad?" chat asked quietly.

Marinette threw her arms in the air. "I don't even know!" She thought for a moment and dropped her hands to her sides. "Actually... I do."

Chat's voice was small because this was the only hope he had left. If this didn't work, he had no idea what he could do to make them happy.

"Tell me."

Marinette took so long to answer that he wasn't sure she would. She sighed as she sat by the computer and picked up the Lady Wi-Fi doll, brushing its hair back out of its eyes with her hand.

"The first week we met I was mean to him. Really mean. I thought he was friends with chole and when chole put gum on my chair I thought he did because he was kneeling by it. It turns out he was trying to clear the gum off. Then he stopped me in the entrance just to apologise again for the mistake I made, because he was sorry he'd annoyed me. Then he gave me his umbrella so I wouldn't get wet walking home..."

Chat waited for her to continue but there was nothing left to say. "That's it?"

That couldn't have been it that was nothing. That was just him doing nothing he barely even remembered that. She clearly did. She smiled uncontrollably as she thought about it, but looked at the doll so she wouldn't have to show him.

"It was just so sweet. He didn't need to do any of that, but he wanted to. Especially the umbrella thing. I would have gotten soaked. He didn't have to do it, but he didn't even think about it."

Adrien closed his eyes. He'd been thinking of huge gestures to win her affections when was the little ones, the ones he didn't even think about, that had won her the first times. He hadn't thought about that day since he walked away from it. She clearly had. How comes girls were so good at remembering things?

Tikki hid behind his back and whispered so Marinette wouldn't hear her. "See? Just be yourself. But stick to the script!"

Chat Noir couldn't argue with that. he didn't actually know what he could say, so having a script to follow would at least give him half a chance of continuing this conversation.

"I know Adrien. We're… we're pretty similar, and I only came to visit you because Adrien wanted to see you – um, if you liked him,"

"Adrien liked me? Adrien? The model? He like me? A person who couldn't talk to him without foaming at the mouth?"

Chat Noir had to stay silent while he focused on not grinning at that. if he had known a month ago that his lady couldn't talk to him because she loved him too much he could have saved a lot of time by leaning over and kissing her as deeply as he wanted to kiss her right now. how could she break his heart apart and yet still control it?

"He said he did."

"why?"

"Because, he said, um…"

Tikki knew what was about to happen. She knew he'd throw away the script. Humans like to think they're completely unpredictable, and sometimes they are, but more often than not, they go down the same path everyone else followed before them.

"He says there's nothing like your smile. It's crooked, but perfect, and real. So warm it can make someone feel more wonderful than you could ever imagine,"

That same smile curled out now. she made his chest glow when she smiled like that. he wanted to make her keep smiling, so he glanced around the room for more things to point out. That's when he spotted the sketches on her desk. He beamed.

"and when you get bored you doodle stars on your designs, like here. Stars on the cuffs of your jeans!"

He pointed to the design she'd been working on. The stars were simply there because she'd gotten bored and thought they were plain. She didn't think anyone would notice. She didn't count of a charming, handsome, kind boy with undefeatable feline senses. He was melting her insides again, like sun on a chocolate bar. He grinned at a magazine on the floor, folded open to a spread about him. there were pen marks on a quiz at the bottom, in Alya's handwriting.

"you still fill the quizzes from those teen magazines? With Alya, yeah? I love – um, Adrien loves your friendship with her. it's so strong and real and pure."

Marinette couldn't hold back her huge grin anymore. If it hadn't been for Alya, she wouldn't have become ladybug, and she wouldn't have fallen for Adrien or Chat Noir and she wouldn't have been brave enough to tell Nathanael she didn't love him, and so many other things that would have changed her life beyond belief. She owed Alya so much.

"yeah, she's everything to me… Did… Did he say anything else?"

"About you?"

He was gazing at her smile rather than thinking. As soon as he asked the question her smile vanished and she dipped her chin.

"Never mind, I don't really care anyways…"

"No, no, no... just, no, no… he said... he said so many things, I'm just... I'm trying to remember the best ones. So, um… dancing! He wondered how you learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn't there."

Marinette didn't lift her head, but her smile returned. "He told me that… and we know how I learnt to dance well, don't we? Because that's when I fell for you!"

No one had ever said anything that could raise his heart and drop his stomach at the same time before. Marinette certainly was special.

"for me?" he repeated.

She turned red and turned away from him. "shut up!"

Chat whined and hung his head. Tikki face palmed again. from inside the ring, Plagg let out a loud groan.

Well what do you do when there's this great divide? If the distance is too wide that you feel like you're a million worlds apart how can you tell her that you love her? right now, Adrien and Chat Noir were head over heels for Ladybug and Marinette, and Marinette was falling deeper for Chat because he was talking about why Adrien loved her. but ladybug had the biggest problem of all. she was feeling so guilty about fighting with Chat, and being so angry with him, that she was dreading an akuma attack. Fighting side by side with Chat was difficult but it always worked because she trusted him so deeply with her life. Even if she was always little nervous when he did cataclysms, in case he hurt someone by accident.  
Marinette's mind went back to the Dark Cupid every time Chat Noir used his cataclysm. "I've often wondered what would happen if you use this on a person." And now, so did she. Every time. Marinette wished she didn't love Chat Noir anymore. She wished she didn't love Adrien. She wished she couldn't love at all. then they wouldn't be in such a mess.

"Chat I think you should go now."

Her voice was so soft. So sad. He stepped forward to try and console her.

"Princess, I just-"

"please don't call me that…"

Chat Noir hung his head. This was unfair. He knew she was ladybug. He knew he was wrong to call ladybug princess instead of her, but they were the same person! she was his lady AND his princess. So why did he feel like he'd betrayed her?

As the floorboards creaked to let her know he was heading to the window, she half turned, just to catch a glimpse of him again. he had his back to her. she wanted to see his face.

"can you… can you make sure Adrien is at school tomorrow. I think we need to talk."

"sure."

He still didn't turn. Time to bring out the big guns. "and ladybug wants to talk to you."

He paused. Marinette's heart sank. Of course he'd stop for ladybug. But she was ladybug! Why did it feel so terrible that he loved that half of her? it was still her!

"really?"

He turned to look at her. he could see the pain on her face. He wanted to scream that he knew who she was. he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her so hard and so deeply that all the pain vanished. That she was left with nothing but joy and love so she wouldn't stop smiling. He wanted to steal kisses from the corner of her mouth when she wasn't expecting it in class. He wanted to curl his arms around her to warm up again after patrolling in winter. He wanted he hear her giggle while half asleep because that soft and sleepy giggle would warm him all the way through patrol at Christmas. He wanted to stand beside her, looking over the city, under the moon and the stars, in their private paradise, and dance with her, and never stop dancing. he wanted her to love him, because he loved her. even if she didn't believe it.

"not today. Or tomorrow. She's far more annoyed than I am. Something about not being about to trust you throwing off your groove as a duo. But I assume she wants to work through that."

"of course. tell her I'll be on top of the Eiffel tower after patrol on Friday, waiting."

"I will."

It wasn't a lot. It still hurt. But it was progress.


	19. Chapter 19

Ladybug dragged her feet up to where Chat Noir was waiting, overlooking the Parisian skyline. He had his back to her still, and he didn't notice her approaching. His was in his own little world. She stood behind him, silently, listening to him mumble his speech to himself before she arrived.

"I'm sorry… you don't know how lovely you are… I had to set you apart… no!" he sighed heavily and ran his hands through his messy hair in frustration. "Tell me your secrets. I already know them. ask me your questions? Plagg what am I doing?"

Plagg didn't say anything, so ladybug did. "Well nobody said it was easy."

Chat Noir leapt out of his skin to hear her so close behind him. he spun around and stared at her, wide eyed, and shocked. He stared at her, wordlessly. She looked upset. Or angry. Or both.

She sighed. "But it'd be a shame if we were to part."

He had nothing to say except, "I'm sorry."

Which she had no answer for except, "I know."

There was a long silence between them where neither wanted to speak first in case the other did, and were trying to think of an explanation for what they had done. In the end, Chat caved first.

"All my questions, and all of the answers you never gave me, and everything I ever did to try and figure out who you were, I just… I should have left you alone. Maybe then you'd have fallen for me."

Ladybug thought back to how she felt a month ago. "No. probably not. Almost definitely not. and I shouldn't be so ready to forgive you… but all of the mistakes, they aren't as loud as my heart."

Chat Noir tilted his head in confusion. "what?"

"you told me you loved me and it's haunting me…" she bowed her head and sighed heavily. "we keep going in circles and ending up hurting each other so I think it's time to reveal myself."

Chat's eyes widened. "Ladybug you don't have to-"

"Nobody said this superhero thing would be easy, but nobody said how hard it would be… or how painful. So I think we should go back to the start, and reveal ourselves so we don't have to work in secrecy anymore…"

Ladybug took a deep breath, preparing herself. If Chat loved her as Ladybug, and he liked her as Marinette, surely he could love her as one person. Chat Noir leapt forward and took her hand in his desperately.

"But I haven't proved you can trust me!"

She moved her hand to lay on top of his. "You've saved my life countless times kitty… I trust you."

She reached her hand up towards her earring. He reached to take that hand and hold it back.

"You cant!"

"I want to."

"No-"

"Chat Noir-"

"I already know who you are!" It just slipped out.

Marientte frowned. "what?"

Chat sighed. He bowed his head, unable to look away from her hands. His hands. Against hers.

"Tikki... Tikki ended up in my bedroom after you visited and I worked it out. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..."

Marientte was not annoyed that he didn't tell her. Not right now. She would be, later, at Tikki, but not Chat. She was caught up on a different part of the conversation.

"you – your bedroom? What?!"

"I'm..." his voice shook and he paused to gulp back the ball in his throat. "I'm Adrien..."

He felt her reel back away from him. "WHAT?!"

He stared down at the ground without a word. She pulled her hands away from him to fold her arms in annoyance.

"don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you Mari…"

She gasped. The fear in her voice shook him to his core. His shoulders hung lower. Since he couldn't think of anything to say, he told Plagg to transform him. Ladybug gasped again, stepping back slowly and horrified, until her back bumped against the railings. Adrien would have given anything to know ladybug was in love with him, but not now. not like this. He loved her so much, so deeply, that he couldn't let her reveal herself like this, when he didn't deserve it.

"I know... I know I don't deserve to know who you are... even though i already know... so please don't tell me. Please don't trust me with this when i don't deserve it..."

"You... you know? Like, you actually know who i am?"

"Yeah..."

"When did you find out? Before Tikki was in your room or after?"

"After."

Marinette's mouth twitched at the corners. As she started to piece together all the different puzzle pieces, the picture came together and they made her laugh. She couldn't stop herself chuckling. Adrien frowned.

"What?"

Marinette just giggled a little louder. She couldn't help laughing louder even as he frowned more and looked confused.

"What's so funny?!" He demanded

"Don't you see kitty?! Perfect cat vision and you don't see what's right in front of you!" She laughed.

"What?!" He demanded

"I was annoyed because you loved Ladybug and not Marinette, not me. But you loved me. All of me. And it upset you because Chat thought I was in love with someone else and I was. I was in love with Adrien, until I fell in love with Chat!" Marinette laughed.

"What?" He repeated.

Plagg zipped out into view and snapped at Adrien. "ADRIEN YOU ARE SO BLIND! You've been hurting each other because you thought you were in a love triangle but it was a square! You didn't realise you were always drawn to each other because you didn't realise there were only two of you!"

"Until Nathanael shook it up and made up pay attention," Marientte grinned.

She transformed, and stumbled as she reached to catch Tikki. Tikki bounced a little in her hand, but she caught onto Marinette's finger. She gave Marinette a cheesy smile.

"Hi? I err... I didn't know he was Chat i just..."

"That's my fault. Tikki isn't to blame," Plagg said.

Plagg sat on Marinette's hand beside Tikki, and helped her up into Marinette's palm. If she wasn't red already she would have turned it. Plagg and Tikki were yin and yang. They fit together. They just did. Marientte glanced at Adrien.

"If its meant to be, fate has a way of getting involved..."

Adrien glanced up to look at her. Fate certainly messed them around, but here they were. She couldn't stay mad at him. Marientte stepped forward, and reached out to take his hand. He held her hand tighter. She moved closer, to stand against him. He hung his head still.

"Tell me you love me… please?" he begged.

It was barely more than a whisper, but he needed to hear her say it.

Marinette smiled softly. "you're an idiot."

He winced and shut his eyes. "I know…"

"and I love you so much!"

Her hand curled up to cup his cheek gently, and pulled his face lower towards hers. She guided his lips closer to hers, until she could reach up and kiss him, hard. Adrien's eyes flicked open in surprise. She was kissing him.

She.

Was.

Kissing.

Him.

Marientte felt him smile through his kiss, which made her giggle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. His hand moved up her back. She pressed against him. Warm and strong but soft. She pulled away first, biting her lip, and beaming. He grinned and laid his forehead against hers.

"Remember when Chat and Ladybug met? Remember what I gold you, all that time ago?"

She grinned back at him. "How could I forget? You were right too."

"I always knew we were made for each other."


End file.
